Un temps pour la paix
by Htress
Summary: Cloud réussit à vaincre Sephiroth dans le Cratère Nord... Quand Aerith se rend compte que sa vie n'est pas terminée, elle le renvoie sur terre. Yaoi. Traduction de 'Peace upon us... please?'
1. Seconde chance

Disclaimer

Les persos sont pas à moi, mais la fic oui!!! S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires! Oh, et avant que j'oublie, cette fic contient du yaoi, alors m'envoyez pas de mails d'insulte, car je vous ai avertis! (Si vous en envoyez, ça me fera un plaisir de les imprimer et de les faire brûler par mon psychopathe de service).

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Seconde chance

- Aaaaaargh!!!

Cloud retira son épée de la poitrine de Sephiroth, le coup fatal frappant son ennemi et il tomba à la renverse, déjà paralysé par sa mort imminente. Un violent frisson le secoua encore, toute la folie qui l'avait envahi se dissipant et il réalisa que tout était terminé. Il entendit des pleurs douloureux et un flash doré apparut au-dessus de lui. _Cloud._

- Cloud… tu… a réussit… Merci… Je suis… enfin… libre…

Il pouvait sentir un poids sur lui, un tourbillon de sanglots brisés de la personne encore vivante qui le regretterait. La seule personne à l'avoir fait sentir vivant, pour une trop courte période. Cloud était le seul à l'aimer malgré toutes les atrocités que JENOVA lui avait forcé à faire.

Sa vision se faisait plus noire, la douleur s'en allait, l'esprit de Sephiroth devait retourner à la Planète. Avec ce qui lui restait de force, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud et craqua un sourire.

- Je t'aime… Adieu… C…l…o…u…d…

Sephiroth émit un gémissement étouffé alors que la lueur verte de ses yeux ne se fade. Son corps se raidit une dernière fois et il mourut.

******

- NON!!! Sephiroth… non…

Cid, Rouge 13 et Vincent se regardèrent, surpris, de toute évidence, ils avaient entendu la même chose… Malgré qu'ils se soient douté que Sephiroth et Cloud étaient autrefois liés, mais pas à ce point-là. Et ils réalisèrent combien il en avait coûté à leur chef pour mettre fin à cette menace.

Cloud attacha la Masamune sur son dos, berçant le corps de son amant dans ses bras. La vue brouillée par les larmes, fatigué par la bataille qui avait fait rage, il tituba jusqu'à la sortie. L'ex-Turk libéra Cloud de son fardeau. Lui comprenait trop bien ce que Cloud ressentait en ce moment, la perte de l'être cher…

- Tu veux l'enterrer? demanda-t-il doucement

Le blond trembla en faisant oui de la tête. Vincent regretta bien vite sa question quand il entendit Cloud se mettre à pleurer, tombant à genoux.

- Oh mon Dieu!!! J-Je l'ai tué… non…

Un tremblement de terre les pressa à sortir de la cave. Cid attrapa le pauvre Cloud et courut vers le Highwind, Rouge 13 et Vincent juste derrière lui.

******

Douleur. Transcendante souffrance. Pourquoi en ressentait-il? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de douleur dans la Rivière de la Vie… L'esprit de Sephiroth se matérialisa et il regarda au-dessus de lui, dans le Highwind. Un jeune homme blond était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

Il regarda le Sacre détruire le Météore… Il se maudit. Si seulement il avait été plus fort pour résister à l'appel de JENOVA… Si seulement… Mais pourquoi souffrait-il? N'était-il pas mort?

- Cetras! N'importe qui… pourquoi voir Cloud dans cet état me déchire? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressent sa peine percer mon âme?

- Sephiroth?

Une jeune femme apparut, entourée d'une lueur blanche. Sa longue chevelure brune et sa robe rose flottaient avec les vagues de la Rivière.

- Qui… es-tu?

La femme sembla embarrassée.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas? Je suis Aerith, la Cetra que tu as tué dans la Ville des Ancient…

Sephiroth baissa la tête, honteux.

- Je sais que j'ai tué beaucoup de monde… Aerith… Mais j'Arrive pas à me rappeler les détails, comme si j'avais perdu des morceaux de mémoire… Je suis désolé… de t'avoir tuée, je ne voulais pas…

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire, Tu as été séparé de JENOVA quand Cloud t'as mis hors d'état de nuire, et elle a conservé tous ces souvenirs des actes qu'elle t'avait commandés, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

- Je vois… Mais, la voix de Sephiroth se fit plus pressante, pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant?

- Tu dis que tu _ressent _actuellement de la douleur? C'est plutôt inhabituel… Laisse-moi voir ton âme…

Elle disparut dans un flash, et une forte lumière entoura Sephiroth. Un torrent de souvenirs le submergea alors qu'il revit des scènes de son enfance aux mains d'Hojo, son empoisonnement au Mako, la guerre de Wutai, sa première rencontre avec Zack, un voyage en bateau où il fut obligé de s'occuper d'un garde blond ayant le mal de mer… Et puis plus rien.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, Aertih était forcée de l'admettre. Il y avait un grand vide dans cette âme, comme si il n'avait que regarder passer sa vie, sans jamais pouvoir la vivre vraiment. Mais à côté de ce vide il y avait une flamme rebelle qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, enfermé là par une mystérieuse force… JENOVA… elle avait enfermé…

Aertih convoqua le conseil des Cetras.

*******

Pendant ce temps, sur le Highwind, Barret rattrapais Cloud qui avait trébuché. Le jeune homme était dangereusement pâle, las et semblait prêt à fondre ne larmes à tout instant. Depuis que Vincent leur avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu dans le cratère, et que Cloud leur avait parlé de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sephiroth alors qu'il était dans le SOLDAT, le groupe essayait de supporter son leader.

- Barret…, dit-il faiblement.

- Ferme-la, tête de hérisson, t'as besoin de te reposer. Hey! Rouge! Ramène-toi!

L'animal sautilla derrière lui, fouettant l'air de sa queue enflammée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Utilise sommeil sur Cloud, Ce p'tit crétin est fatigué, mais il veut pas aller dormir…

- D'accord.

Les paupières de Cloud se fermèrent aussitôt sous l'effet de la magie. Barret le transporta sur son épaule jusqu'à son lit. Il était sur le point de quitter pour le centre de commandes quand il entendit Tifa crier.

- Tout le monde!!! Vite, venez sur le pont!!! C'est Aerith!!!

*******

- Je suis contente de vous voir tous… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je ferai vite; le conseil des Cetras va réincarner Sephiroth.

- QUOI?

Ils commencèrent à parler furieusement, mais la jeune fille des fleurs imposa le silence.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous! Son âme souffre dans la Rivière de la Vie. La vrai menace était JENOVA, et Cloud l'a annihilée en éliminant Sephiroth. Ne le blâmez pas, il a été manipulé… Je suis venue vous avertir que vous aurez à vous occuper de lui parce qu'il ne sera pas totalement guérit et il aura besoin de votre aide, du moins pour un certain temps.

Vincent fit un pas en avant alors qu'Aerith commençait à disparaître.

- Comment une âme peut-elle souffrir dans la Rivière?

- Quand une vie n'a pas été remplie. Normalement, la Rivière prends soins de ces âmes en les faisant renaître… mais Sephiroth… est différent… Au revoir…

Tout d'un coup, Yuffie vira au vert comme le Highwind faisait un brusque virage et commençait à descendre plutôt rapidement. La voix de Cid se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

- Tout le monde, accrochez-vous à quelque chose, on descends! J'vais essayer d'atterrir, mais je garantis rien… On a perdu quoi? ?%%&*)(*&&$//%?

Et le vaisseau atterrit brutalement, envoyant ses occupants dans les vapes.

*******

Ils réussirent à atteindre l'auberge de Kalm après l'écrasement, quelques-uns d'entre eux toujours inconscients. L'avion aurait besoin de sérieuses réparations, mais tout le monde était en vie.

- Urrg…

- On dirait qu'Aerith avait raison, il est bien vivant, Rouge constata, Vincent, essaye un sort de guérison.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le guérirait, d'abord? Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier…

- Tifa, Vincent l'interrompit, On lui a donné une seconde chance… Et de plus, Aerith te l'a dit, c'était JENOVA.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi concerné que ça, &?$%?&&$?

- Cid, c'est le fils de Lucrécia… Je lui doit bien ça. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger avant, mais maintenant je peux le faire, s'il te plaît comprends-moi…

Il plaça sa main au-dessus de Sephiroth, et une faible lueur verte l'entoura, guérissant les restes de l'omnislash de Cloud. Mais la magie n'était pas assez puissante pour souder ses os brisés. Vincent serra sa poitrine avec des bandages pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop mal. Cid l'aida pendant que Tifa surveillait Cloud et Yuffie.

- Vincent, Cloud se réveille…

- Mmm.. Tifa? Qu'est-ce que je fais là… Que s'est-il passé?

- Le Highwind s'est écrasé pendant que tu dormais…

Les yeux de Cloud se remplirent de larmes et il se tourna pour faire face au mur. _Pourquoi ne m'ont-il pas laissé là-bas…_ Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller pour cacher les larmes brûlantes qui commençaient à couler. Tifa soupira.

- Cloud, Aerith est revenue pour rendre la vie à Sephiroth.

Le blond sauta hors de son lit et prit Tifa par les épaules, lui demandant si c'était un rêve.

- Ouvre les yeux, espèce d'idiot et regarde par là, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Il marcha vers Vincent qui le laissa s'asseoir sur le lit. Cloud tremblait légèrement quand il toucha une joue tendre, maintenant réchauffée par une vie nouvelle. L'ex-Turk le prévint de sa condition, lui disant que Sephiroth devrait être au lit pour plusieurs semaines à cause de ses blessures.

- Vous n'avez qu'à descendre manger, je vais veiller sur ces deux-là.

Cid et Tifa firent oui de la tête et quittèrent pour la salle à dîner de l'hôtel avec Cloud.

********

Un mince filet de vert apparut sous ses paupières, faisant sourire l'homme aux cheveux noirs penché au-dessus de lui. Il leva la main pour toucher à ce visage ivoire, souriant à son tour.

- Tu joue encore à la nounou avec moi? Tu semble heureux… Est-ce qu'Hojo serait mort?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Vincent recula un peu, surprit par la question, mais y répondit par l'affirmative. Les yeux de Sephiroth s'agrandirent.

- Quoi? Il est vraiment… owww!

Vincent le repoussa doucement sur le lit alors qu'il essayait de combattre une douloureuse quinte de toux. Il ne se débattit plus, et après quelques minutes il se calma pour regarder à nouveau dans ces mystérieux yeux rouges. Il était sur le point de poser une autre question, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions quand tu iras mieux. Pour l'instant, sache que tu est sain d'esprit et en sécurité. Aerith est venu nous prévenir de ton retour et personne ici ne te fera de mal. Maintenant, repose-toi. Cloud ne sera pas content si il te trouve dans un état pire que celui d'hier…

Sephiroth rougit quand il entendit ce nom et en déduit que Cloud leur avait probablement expliqué toute l'histoire. L'ex-Turk lui sourit en retour, le couvrant jusqu'au cou. Le grand SOLDAT laissa ses pensée tourbillonner un instant et s'endormit.

*******

- C'est vraiment incroyable que tu puisse récupérer aussi rapidement, Vincent constata, et surtout un miracle que tu puisse survivre avec ce poids mort suspendu à ton cou toute la journée… ajouta-t-il en pointant Cloud.

Le jeune homme se blottit plus près, tirant la langue.

- Et moi je peux pas croire que tu ait été sa nounou!

- Vous semblez tellement heureux tous les deux… Mais où allez-vous vous installer quand Sephiroth ira mieux?

- On pensait s'installer dans un petit village au sud de Rocket Town… Katailu. Le Président Shinra m'avait donné une maison là-bas, mais j'ai jamais eu le temps de visiter…, expliqua Sephiroth, Et toi? Tu vas pas retourner dormir dans ce cercueil, j'espère!

Vincent vira au rouge et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre. Mais Cloud parla pour lui et lorsqu'il dit Rocket Town, il faillit en tomber en bas de sa chaise.

- Allez, Vince! Je suis pas aveugle, tu sais… ou sourd non plus. Tu manques de fondre quand il est aux alentours. Et, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, tu aurais dû le bâillonné, parce qu'il fait dans le très vocal…

- M-mais quand est-ce…

- Oh, à peu près à toutes les fois que vous y étiez, évidemment… Dans le Highwind, dans les auberges… Je vous ai même déjà surpris dans les étables à Chocobo une fois, mais je me suis tiré avant que… tu sais. Je suis pas un voyeur! Vous êtes mignons ensemble.

- Oh! Vinny a un mamour!!!, s'exclama Sephiroth, Alors, qui est le chanceux?

Vincent fixa les deux amants enlacés sur le lit et babilla le nom de Cid. Sephiroth fit une remarque sur Barret et les filles qui les envoya tous trois par terre, morts de rire.

*******

Katailu était situé dans le milieu de la forêt au sud de Rocket Town. Le manoir de Sephiroth était près du lac, donc ils étaient partiellement isolés du reste du village. Mais la maison était magnifique; on aurait dit qu'elle faisait partie de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent à midi, escortés par Vincent et Cid. Cloud et Sephiroth entrèrent et firent un tour rapide des lieux.

- Mmm…, fit Cloud, On va devoir faire le ménage, il y a de la poussière partout…

- Alors allons chercher ce qu'il nous faut… Le magasin est encore ouvert, on a assez de gil pour pouvoir vivre confortablement pour le reste de nos jours et le plus tôt on aurait fini, mieux ce sera.

Il se pencha pour voler un baiser à Cloud avant de repartir pour faire les courses. Balai, produits nettoyants ainsi que des vêtements, des vivres et tout ce qu'on trouve normalement dans une maison finit sur le dos des Chocobos, et même si la maison n'était pas très loin, ils étaient reconnaissant de les avoir.

Inutile de dire qu'ils nettoyèrent la maison de fond en comble durant les heures qui suivirent. Et lorsqu'ils mangèrent leur repas, toutes les pièces étincelaient. Après cela, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le grand lit de la chambre du maître pour dormir. Sephiroth enroula ses bras autour de Cloud.

- Demain va être une longue journée, Cloud…

- Mmm?

- Le conseil des Cetras va libérer ce que JENOVA a enfermé dans mon esprit. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux pas me souvenir de rien de ce qui s'est passé, je connais seulement les faits… sans pouvoir les ressentir… Tu vas devoir m'aider, Cloud… Tu veux bien?

- Bien sûr, je serai toujours là pour toi…

L'embrassade se resserra, et Sephiroth sentit les lèvres de Cloud brosser rapidement sa joue. Il s'endormirent, complètement lavés par une journée épuisante.

*******

Le soleil du matin était revenu, chatouillant le nez de Cloud pour qu'il se réveille. Il se trouva chaudement blotti dans les bras de Sephiroth. Il le regarda, pour constater qu'il était déjà réveillé.

- Tu es prêt, Cloud?, il lui demanda.

Le blond cligna des yeux, encore ensommeillé et totalement confus.

- Pour quoi?

Le guerrier aux cheveux argents ne répondit pas. Un flash aveuglant apparut et soudainement Aerith se trouvait devant eux. Une sensation familière envahi le corps de Cloud alors que son esprit était transporté dans la Rivière de la Vie. Un enfant tenait sa main. Une petit garçon apeuré avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux argents.

- Cloud, il entendit Aerith lui parler, Tu vas devoir le guider alors que nous allons libérer sa vraie nature. Il va devoir affronter certains moments de son passé. Cloud, il t'a choisi pour l'aider à passer au travers de cette épreuve. À n'importe quel moment, si il est trop effrayé, fatigué ou confus, il te reviendra sous sa forme enfantine. Aide-le à se retrouver.

Cela dit elle disparût, les laissant dans ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire.

*******

__

Il pouvait entendre un enfant pleurer. Le genre de cris qui vous va droit au cœur. Il réalisa alors que c'était lui, sa propre voix qui résonnait à travers le laboratoire. Criant de douleur et terrifié, il courut vers la porte, mais deux bras forts l'en empêchèrent, le frappant au visage. Il atterrit sur le sol, le sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

- Arrête de brailler, espèce de pleurnichard! Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi, il reste plusieurs tests à faire!

Alors que le petit Sephiroth ne pouvait que continuer à pleurer, Hojo l'attrapa par le collet et le fixa à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque tube. L'enfant se mit à se débattre et à crier en proie à une terreur folle alors qu'il était enfermé et qu'une substance verte commençait à l'entourer. Et alors il le vit. Sa nounou, Vincent. Le seul qui ne faisait pas de tests avec lui, qui jamais ne lui avait fait mal avec une piqûre… Il était en colère. Hojo lui donna une gifle comme il l'avait fait à Sephiroth, mais Vincent ne tomba pas par terre. Il était fort et il ne pleurait pas… Et juste à ce moment Sephiroth se sentit couler et tout devint noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Vincent au-dessus de lui, visiblement inquiet. Il courait, avec lui dans ses bras. Sephiroth se sentait mal et très lourd. Ses petits bras étaient pendants et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était sangloter faiblement. Vincent s'arrêta brusquement, échappant l'enfant alors que quelque chose le frappait.

- Sephiroth…

Sephiroth ne revit plus jamais Vincent.

*******

Le laboratoire disparut, laissant Sephiroth et Cloud dans les flots de la Rivière. Cloud, qui, jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pu que regarder, se rapprocha et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth.

- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu… Cloud, je pense… je pense à Vincent comme je pense à ce qu'un père est. Je l'aimais beaucoup, alors, et je comprends pourquoi j'ai grandi si amer. Il me manquait. Je voulais être comme lui, fort et froid, ne jamais plier devant personne…

Cloud regarda le petit Sephiroth pleurer en silence. Son enfance pouvait être résumée en deux mots: douloureuse et solitaire. Le blond le serra contre lui un moment, chantonnant une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. La prochaine étape fut la guerre de Wutai, où la conscience de Sephiroth avait été mise à rude épreuve, la vraie première bataille interne que le futur Général eût après un bain de sang qui avait envoyé des milliers d'hommes à la mort. Sephiroth était un homme brisé, dégoûté par la guerre, désirant la paix. Il souffrait de la solitude et des tests ininterrompus du professeur Hojo… le laissant avec le goût amer de n'être qu'un outil. Les années suivantes de sa vie furent vides, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un certain garde blond souffrant du mal de mer.

******

__

il marchait sur le pont, savourant la brise marine qui soufflait à travers sa chevelure argentée. Un autre voyage inutile à Junon. Le troisième en deux mois, seulement pour aller vérifier une barrière de défense désuète maintenant que la guerre était finie. Il regarda au-dessus de lui vers le ciel, soupirant comme si les étoiles étaient responsable de son destin. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui, il les remarqua seulement quand le garde lui rentra dedans. Sephiroth se retourna pour voir une crinière de cheveux blonds hérissés ramper sur le pont jusqu'au garde-fou. Il s'approcha, frottant instinctivement le dos du blond pendant qu'il était malade.

- Mal de mer?

Le jeune homme s'assit contre le garde-fou et hocha la tête, les yeux fermés pour l'empêcher de vomir à nouveau. Sephiroth s'assit en face de lui en regardant vers les étoiles.

- Mon Dieu…

Le Général descendit son regard. Les yeux du blond étaient grands ouverts et, complètement horrifié, se débattit pour se remettre sur pied.

- J-Je suis désolé, chef… J'le f'rai plus jamais…

Sephiroth se releva, se demandant pourquoi le jeune était si effrayé. 'Il doit être de l'unité Draven… Pauvre garçon, beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir lui faire face…' Le blond couvrit sa tête avec ses bras, se roulant en boule.

- J'le jure… Me battez pas… J'le f'rai plus jamais!

Se sentant un peu bizarre, Sephiroth le releva doucement et lui dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Une promesse qu'il avait l'intention de tenir. Soudainement, un flash mis fin à la scène.

******

Sephiroth s'accrochait à Cloud, refusant de le laisser partir. Aerith apparut encore une fois, entourée de gens se tenant autour d'eux.

- Cloud… Tu as donné assez de forces à Sephiroth pour qu'il puisse être capable de récupérer ses souvenirs. Ton temps ici est fini. Sephiroth doit faire face seul au reste de sa vie.

Cloud se sentit tout étourdit et il commença à disparaître.

- Non! Ne me laisse pas tout seul…, protesta Sephiroth

- Tu n'est pas tout seul… Soit fort, et reviens, je vais t'attendre…

Le petit enfant se tourna vers le conseil des Cetras, attendant son épreuve finale. Alors qu'ils s'estompaient dans les vagues de la Rivière, il entendit la voix d'Aerith.

- N'oublie pas qui tu es…

******

__

Le feu, le sang, la douleur, il se vit l'étendre comme une maladie. Il vit combien il fit mal à Cloud, à a tant d'autres innocents. Il le manipula, le trompa… Cloud… Tue Cloud… Il pouvait encore l'entendre chuchoter.

Il faisait tellement noir au-dedans de lui, comme s'il n'avait plus d'âme, plus de cœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Sephiroth savait qu'il avait un cœur, alors pourquoi était-il si cruel? Dans tout ce bain de sang, où était-il? Que faisait-il? Il se sentait pris au piège. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva dans une sorte de cellule d'énergie.

- Laisse-moi.

- Tu m'appartient, mon enfant.

- Mère, laisse-moi!

Il se sentit raidir, subissant la défaite, son âme enfermée loin de son corps.

- JENOVA! LAISSE_MOI!

Un rire dément lui répondit alors qu'il voyait Masamune traverser la poitrine d'Aerith.

*******

- Non! J'veux pas! JENOVA, laisse-moi!

- Seph! Seph! Reprends-toi!

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut, essayant de s'échapper des bras de Cloud. Le blond serra un peu plus fort.

- Ça va aller… tu es de retour. Calme-toi et regarde, tu es à la maison.

L'homme se retourna brusquement, effrayé à l'idée qu'il pouvait tomber sur JENOVA, à la place son amant à la chevelure hérissée. Alors quelque chose que Cloud n'aurait jamais pensé arriva; Sephiroth l'amena à lui et commença à pleurer. Cloud flatta ses cheveux doucement, recevant ce torrent de culpabilité et de regrets, essayant de le soulager jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il se retourna pour voir Tifa, Barret et Cid.

- Vous voyez? Rien à craindre. Il est juste un peu choqué. Il parle dans son sommeil depuis deux jours, c'est bon de savoir qu'il peut se réveiller. J'imagine qu'il va être ok si je lui laisse le temps de s'ajuster…

- On voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien…

- Tifa, interrompit Barret, laisse-le faire. J'aurais p't'être fait la même chose pour Dyne… Si seulement il s'était pas foutu en bas d'une falaise… Mais si t'as des problèmes, Cloud…

- Merci Barret… d'être venu et de me comprendre. Je vous dois tellement à vous deux.

Cloud regarda Tifa et Barret s'en aller et il se dirigea vers Cid, qui tenait une petit paquet.

- Vincent m'a dit que c'est le seul livre qu'il n'a jamais pu commencer… Et il veut que Sephiroth l'ait.

- Je me demande ce que ça peut être…

******

(Quelques jours plus tard)

Cloud lu pour la vingtième fois la page marquée d'un signet. Et pour la vingtième fois il secoua la tête. Dans la cuisine, Sephiroth parlait au téléphona avec Vincent.

- Vincent? Vincent? Cid? Vincent vient juste de quoi? Oh… Je pense qu'on va venir pour dîner. Je vais vous expliquer.

Cloud arracha finalement son regard du livre et regarda Sephiroth.

- Comment il l'a pris?

- Euh… Je l'ai entendu dire 'quoi?' et ça fait 'pouf'… Cid m'a dit qu'il s'est évanoui, Sephiroth répondit en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Je peux comprendre, moi-même j'arrive pas à la croire… J'imagine qu'on va à Rocket Town?

- Tout de suite.

Il sellèrent les Chocobos dorés, Millo et Arche et se dirigèrent vers Rocket Town. Cid préparait du thé pour Vincent, qui entre temps s'était remis du choc initial. Mais il n'avait toujours pas dit à Cid ce qu'il savait, ce qui mettait le pilote en &%$?&. Quand il entendit ses invités frapper à la porte, Cid leur grogna d'entrer et versa du thé dans deux tasses supplémentaires.

- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, &??$%%$? Même Vincent veut pas me le dire…

- Regarde toi-même, dit Sephiroth, lui tendant un vieux bouquin.

Après quelques minutes, Cid arrêta de lire, regarda Vincent puis Sephiroth et s'alluma une cigarette. Après quelques lignes de plus, il tomba en bas de sa chaise, mort de rire. Vincent lui jeta un regard furieux avant de prendre le livre pour lire.

__

Je sais que ça n'était pas bien… mais combien je l'aime! Je savais… qu'il ne ferait pas ça s'il était sobre… Il était tellement déprimé. D'une certaine manière cela ne me surprit pas de le trouver au bar. Mais je dois dire que cela a aidé. J'ai téléphoné au professeur pour lui dire que je n'avais pas retrouvé le Turk. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hojo sache Vincent ivre au point où il ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout. Cela ne peut que l'agacer et la dernière chose que je veux voir, c'est une bataille entre ces deux-là. J'imagine que tout est de ma faute… Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, même si c'est faux, juste pour le protéger d'Hojo… Hojo… Il a tellement changé, il devient de plus en plus froid et distant chaque jour. Parfois je l'entend parler tout seul et rire comme un malade. Ça commence à me faire peur. D'un autre côté, Vincent est tellement plus attentif et doux avec moi… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de continuer avec lui ce soir. Je me sens comme si je le lui devais… De toute façon, il était tellement saoul, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en souviendra demain matin. Et Hojo n'en saura jamais rien, jamais…

………………

Je reviens tout juste du laboratoire… Je peux pas le croire… Je vais avoir un bébé… Je dois faire quelque chose pour le couvrir… Hojo ne dois pas découvrir que Vincent est le père! Et Vincent… il ne se souvient pas. Je souhaite qu'il ne le sache jamais, ça pourrait le briser… ou pire. Je dois trouver un moyen d'attirer Hojo hors du laboratoire ce soir… Peut-être si je vole ses lunettes…

Vincent ne pouvait pas en lire plus. Il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était dans les pommes, étendu sur le plancher. Cid fut à côté de lui à la seconde où il frappait le sol.

- Merde… Peut-être qu'on devrait lui laisser un peu de temps. On en reparlera demain. Donnez-moi une seconde, j'le met au pieux et on sort manger un morceau.

- Tu vas le laisser tout seul?, demanda Cloud

- Bien, quand il va se réveiller, je veux juste pas être là. Il va soit se perdre dans ses pensées ou se recoucher. Vraiment pas intéressant. J'vais aller voir son humeur quand on reviendra.

Ils partirent alors pour le restaurant. Quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent pour trouver Vincent attendant dans la cuisine. Il se jeta littéralement sur Sephiroth, lui disant combien il était désolé d'avoir été absent de sa vie.

- Tu as essayé, père… C'est la seule chose qui compte…

- J'aurais souhaité en faire plus… Et ne m'appelle pas 'père' appelle-moi Vincent.

Cid et Cloud pensèrent que le moment était très bien choisi pour une loooongue promenade autour de Rocket Town.

- Hé, tête de hérisson, est-ce que je devrais t'appeler beau-fils ou belle-fille?

- Qui va croire ça, belle-maman, répondit Cloud du tac au tac, une famille de garçons…

On dirait bien que Sephiroth n'est pas le seul à bénéficier d,une seconde chance…

Fin

Premier chapitre de toute une série! Restez à l'antenne pour le prochain épisode : Frapper aux portes du paradis.


	2. Frapper sur les portes du paradis

Disclaimer

Les perso de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas… mais cette fic oui, héhéhéhé. Contient du yaoi. Tous les mails d'insultes que je recevrai vont être imprimés et brûlés pour garder au chaud mes petits couples de bishonen cet hiver!!! Maintenant que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais dire, allez vous chercher une bonne tasse de thé et lisez!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Frapper aux portes du paradis

Vincent et Cid avaient invité tous leurs amis pour une fête dans leur demeure, à Rocket Town. C'était la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient depuis la défaite de Sephiroth. Et par amis, ça incluait justement Cloud _et_ Sephiroth… qui n'était pas bien chaud à l'idée de célébrer un tel jour (Ça avait été assez dur pour lui… Sniff… mais bon, Cloud était là et l'avait ramené à la vie. Bon, ce n'était pas si mal après tout.) Alors lui et Cloud allaient à Rocket Town quand même. Le jour avant le départ, on retrouve le petit couple enlacé sur le divan. Sephy tenait son amant avec un air inquiet.

- Voyons, Cloud!, dit-il, T'as même pas touché à ton repas ce soir… Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Mmmm… Je suis fatigué… Ça te dérange si je m'entraîne pas avec toi aujourd'hui? Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- Ta cheville te fait-elle encore mal?

- Ouais… J'me demande sur quoi j'ai bien pu trébucher pour que ça brûle encore. Plus de bain de minuit pour moi, j'imagine.

Sephiroth se remit en mémoire combien ils s'étaient amusés la veille en jouant sur les bords du lac… Jusqu'à ce que Cloud se torde la cheville il dut alors le porter jusqu'à la maison (où il continuèrent à jouer…).

- Awww… Viens ici.

Cloud ferma ses grands yeux bleus et s'appuya sur Sephiroth, qui lui tapota doucement le dessus de la tête. Il voulait lui faire une remarque, mais d'une façon il savait que Cloud n'était pas d'humeur. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma le poste de télé pour regarder les nouvelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud ronflait sur son épaule alors il le transporta dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit. _Il est seulement 6:30. Il n'a pratiquement rien avalé aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qu'il a… J'espère qu'il sera sur pied demain._ Il le couvrit et alla chercher Masamune.

- J'imagine que je vais être tout seul ce soir… *soupir*

Il sortit dehors et commença à s'entraîner.

Plus tard cette nuit-là (aux environs de 2:00 du matin) Sephiroth se réveilla alors que Cloud essayait tant bien que mal de se glisser dans ses bras. Il l'entendit murmurer qu'il avait froid et, sans penser, il l'enlaça et se rendormit aussitôt. Cloud regarda le visage de son amant endormi, resserrant plus fort, incapable d'arrêter de frissonner. Évidemment, Sephiroth se réveilla à nouveau dix minutes plus tard, et il réussit à asseoir le jeune homme et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il appuya la tête de Cloud sur son épaule, frottant son dos.

- Cloud, cesse de trembler comme ça, je peux pas dormir.

- Je… suis pas capable, Sephy… J'ai froid…

- Ben pourquoi tu ne vas pas te chercher une autre couverture?

Cloud croisa le regard vert de Sephiroth puis reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Ça fait mal… J'ai même essayé un sort de guérison…, le blond lui tendit la petite boule verte qu'il avait gardé sous son oreiller.

- Attends-moi une minute, je reviens.

Sephiroth revint avec une chaude couverture et emmitoufla Cloud dedans avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le blond s'étendit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. _Trop froid… Gelé jusqu'aux os…_ Des sueurs froides trempaient ses cheveux, les faisant lui coller au visage. Quand il sentit une main chaude sur son front, il vit Sephiroth secouer un thermomètre.

- Crois-moi, tu fais de la fièvre pour trembler comme ça. Ouvre la bouche.

Pendant que Sephiroth bandait sa cheville, il pouvait sentir Cloud se raidir sous son toucher. _Comment est-ce que ça peut être si douloureux? Et pourquoi le sort n'a-t-il pas fonctionné?_, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent pensa alors qu'il enlevait le thermomètre de la bouche de Cloud. Il lui fit avaler deux aspirines avec de l'eau. Après cela, Sephiroth coucha son amant confortablement sur le lit et retourna dormir. Cloud essaya encore de se rapprocher et Sephiroth le saisit fermement dans son sommeil.

******

Le lendemain Sephiroth se leva de bonne heure (ils doivent se rendre à Rocket Town pour une fête, vous vous souvenez?) pour préparer à déjeuner. Il était content de voir que Cloud était debout lui aussi et déjà dans la salle de bain, probablement en train de prendre sa douche. _Je savais qu'il irait mieux ce matin._ Il sourit et descendit les escaliers. Sephiroth se demandait justement qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien manger quand il entendit quelque chose tomber._ C'est pas vrai, il échappe toujours quelque chose dans la douche… Comment il a fait pour survivre au SOLDAT? Hihihi, jolie petite chose qui échappe son savon dans les douches… Il est pas croyable… _(d'accord, il pensait croche…) Il n'en tint pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix faible l'appelle.

- Sephy… besoin toi…

Il se précipita en haut des escaliers pour trouver Cloud étendu sur le plancher à côté du lit, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il l'attrapa et était sur le point de le remettre au lit quand Cloud se mit à gémir, se serrant le ventre. Sephiroth vira d'un coup et le ramena dans la salle de bain juste à temps. Il frotta le dos de Cloud, violemment secoué par des haut-le-cœur au-dessus de la toilette, grognant de douleur. Et sans aucun avertissement il se laissa choir sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. _Si tout pourrait arrêter de tourner…_

- Tiens, mets ça sur ton front, ça va aller mieux.

Le blond resta à terre, sentant quelque chose de frais sur sa tête. Après quelques minutes il regarda son amant avec de grands yeux suppliants. Sephiroth aida Cloud se remettre sur ses pieds d'abord, et ensuite il le guida vers le lit. _Merde… Tout se remet à tourner…_ Cloud pensa avant que le noir ne l'emporte. Il s'évanouit et faillit se cogner la tête sur la table de chevet.

- Tiens bon, dit Sephiroth en l'étendant sur le lit, Je dois aller chercher un médecin…

__

Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce village, et puisque Cloud est inconscient je peux pas le laisser seul… Un flash passa dans sa tête et il prit le téléphone.

- Vincent? Tu étais réveillé? … Non, je n'ai pas le temps, écoute-moi… Je veux que tu me ramène un docteur… Non, pas moi, Cloud. Je peux pas le laisser seul… Je, je sais pas… il a de la fièvre depuis hier et maintenant il vomit tout ce qu'il a avalé dans sa vie… D'accord, merci.

Il regarda le jeune homme pâle, alla chercher un seau et s'assit à côté de lui, tenant en place la débarbouillette sur son visage, très inquiet. Ses yeux bleus demeuraient fermés…

********

Après avoir appelé tout le monde pour les informer que Cloud était malade (et pour cette raison, la fête était remise). Vincent se précipita au deuxième étage pour réveiller Cid. Il le secouait sans ménagement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de dormir plus longtemps. Le pilote enfoui la tête sous les draps.

- Allez, Cid!!! Dépêche-toi et va préparer le Highwind…

- &?%??% de quoi tu parles… Laisse-moi dormir!, bredouilla Cid lui lançant un oreiller en pleine face.

- Ce n'est pas une farce Cid, lève-toi!!! Je vais chercher un docteur et pendant ce temps-là espèce de paresseux, va préparer le Highwind, tu m'entends?, lui cria presque Vincent, tirant sur sa chemise de pyjama, Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Cid fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de lui lancer l'autre oreiller, mais Vincent était déjà parti. Il s'assit et s'alluma une cigarette. _Si je le connaissais pas, &?%?$%, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait tiré les fesses… J'suis mieux d'm'habiller avant qu'il ne revienne…_ Et alors, il le fit.

*******

- Mmmph…

- Peux-tu te retenir au moins 5 minutes?, demanda Sephiroth, Je me demande comment tu peux vomir autant alors que tu n'as rien mangé hier…

Il prit le seau et alla le vider dans la toilette.

- Seph… reviens… _Je vais mourir…_ Merde ça fait mal!!!

Il entendit Cloud gémir alors qu'un autre haut-le-cœur le frappait. Sephiroth frissonna et fit une moue de dégoût. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… Oh, ok… J'ai presque détruit le monde… Ok, peut-être que je le mérite. Awwwww… Ouache._

- Seph…, Cloud pleurnicha, roulé en boule sur le côté, owwww… noooooon……… PAS ENCORE!!!

Cloud ne pouvait pas se retenir, il était malade comme un chien. Sephiroth se dépêcha de revenir, nettoya le dégât par terre et s'assied sur le lit, secouant le thermomètre. Cloud ferma les yeux pendant que Sephiroth caressait ses joues fiévreuses, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient. _Tout ce que j'ai essayé a échoué…_ Après quelques minutes, il retira le petit tube. L'état de Cloud se détériorait. Sephiroth soupira et remit une débarbouillette glacée sur le front de son amant._ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ La porte principale s'ouvrit.

- Essaie de dormir… Le docteur vient d'arriver, dit Sephiroth alors que les bruits de pas se faisaient plus forts.

- Bon sang, Vince! Regarde-le, il est encore plus pâle que toi… constata Cid, les yeux écarquillés.

Vincent sauta sur le lit et passa sa main sur le joue de Cloud. Il était brûlant. Le docteur, avec l'aide de Vincent, assit Cloud et commença à l'examiner, envoyant valser les draps. Il s'arrêta net devant sa cheville enflée. Sous les bandages on pouvait distinguer deux petites marques (très, très petites).

- Hé, Seph, appela Cid, le prenant par les épaules, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à bouffer ici, non? C't'espèce de vampire grognon m'a pas laissé le temps de déjeuner…

- Suis pas un vampire… Vous avez juste à y aller, moi je vais rester ici.

- De toute façon, ajouta Sephiroth, j'ai pas eu le mien non plus alors… De quoi t'as envie, Cid?

*******

- Bon, écoutez-moi, M. Sephiroth, vous devrez lui faire les injections de cette façon. (Le docteur le guidait alors que Sephiroth tenait la seringue). Bien, maintenant pousser et retirez-la. Comme ça. Et rappelez-vous, vous devez nettoyer la peau avant et après les injections et toujours changer l'aiguille.

- D'accord… Je vais rester ici et veiller sur lui. _Je hais les piqûres…_

- Je vais envoyer les médicaments via le magasin tous les deux jours. Ils vont vous appeler lorsqu'ils la recevront. Laissez-moi savoir si sa condition change, je vais essayer de revenir pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.

- Merci.

Sephiroth resta avec Cloud le reste de la journée, lui lavant la figure et lui donnant un peu d'eau à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. La plupart du temps Cloud n'arrivait pas à la garder, mais l'argenté continuait de lui en donner, pour ne pas qu'il se déshydrate. Il n'était même pas capable d'avaler son médicament et c'est pour ça que Sephiroth devait le lui injecter (Il avait bousillé un ensemble de draps quand le docteur lui avait donné des gélules…). Cid et Vincent décidèrent de rester le temps que Cloud se rétablisse, alors Cid était retourné à Rocket Town pour ramener quelques effets personnels. L'ex-Turk préparait à dîner._ Je me demande si Cloud va s'en sortir…_ Il se remémora les paroles du docteur.

__

- Il semble qu'il ait été mordu par quelque chose, et à le voir on dirait bien que ça pourrait être un serpent à collerette dorée (Petit serpent d'environ 30 cm, tout noir avec un anneau jaune sous la tête. Souvent rencontré dans les climats tempérés et nichant au fond des cavernes, très dangereux. Qu'est-ce que foutait ce serpent en dehors de sa caverne reste un mystère.)_ Le poison n'est pas très violent, mais il peut être fatal si son corps n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Si Antidote aurait été jeté tout de suite après la morsure… Mais c'est habituellement sans effets. Il n'y a pas d'antidote connu, tout ce que je peux faire est de traiter sa fièvre… Il peut être malade comme ça pendant des semaines, et personne ne peut dire s'il va se remettre ou…_

Mourir… Comme si on avait besoin de ça… Vincent s'assit sur une chaise, laissant ses pensées voler, espérant que Cid serait bientôt là. Quand tout parut prêt, il alla au premier étage.

- Sephiroth, le dîner est prêt… Comment va-t-il?

- Il dort… murmura-t-il, Au moins il ne souffre pas quand il dort.

- Il est fort, il va passer à travers, ne t'en fait pas. Il faut que tu te nourrisses, allez, viens.

Sephiroth se leva et suivit son père à la cuisine, laissant Cloud à ses rêves agités.

********

Vincent releva Sephiroth pour la nuit et alla au chevet de Cloud. ( En vérité quand il entendit son fils tomber en bas de sa chaise parce qu'il s'était endormi, il le transporta sur le divan et prit sa place.)

Cid était revenu entre temps et défaisait les paquets dans la chambre d'amis. Il sortit pour regarder la télé et manger un morceau, mais quelqu'un dormait dans le salon… Il eut droit à sa collation, mais au lieu de regarder la télé, il alla faire un tour en haut. Vincent était agenouillé près du lit en train de nettoyer le plancher. Cid étouffa un rire. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène tourna la tête pour faire face à son compagnon.

- Il ne peut pas se retenir… M'a prit par surprise…, dit Vincent d'une voix basse.

- Sûrement…, il ricana, Tu vas rester debout toute la nuit?

- Oui. Sephiroth est fatigué.

- Je sais. Justement, tu saurais pas où il met les couvertures? Parce que c'est pas vraiment le moment d'attraper un ?&%$%/ de rhume… Un malade, c'est déjà trop.

- Tu as raison. Va voir dans la salle de lavage. Sinon elles doivent être dans un placard. Bonne nuit, Cid.

- 'nuit Vinny. Viens me réveiller si t'es fatigué.

Ils partagèrent un baiser avant que Cid ne parte.

*******

Jour après jour, les trois réussirent à veiller Cloud, mais Sephiroth était le plus souvent à ses côtés. Entre les petits voyages au magasin et les soins, ils reçurent quelques coups de fil de leurs amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Surtout quand ils apprirent que Cid et Vincent étaient toujours chez Cloud, et quand l'ex-Turk leur dit de quoi il retournait, plusieurs quittèrent leur maison pour visiter leur chef. Rouge 13 fut le premier à venir visiter.

- Comment tu l'as appris? Vincent demanda, perplexe.

- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs, et Cait Sith est venu me le dire, mon ami.

- Shhh… Pas si fort, Rouge, tu vas réveiller Sephiroth, gronda-t-il en pointant le sofa.

Le grand SOLDAT était étendu de tout son long, la bouche entrouverte. Une couverture le couvrait partiellement, révélant le T-shirt qu'il portait. C'était un cadeau de Cloud… Rouge sembla surpris. _Est-ce qu'il est vraiment de retour?_

- Je suis désolé… Est-ce que je peux aller voir Cloud?

- En haut. Cid est là.

La bête monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre, saluant Cid en silence. Il sauta sur le et s'assit près de la tête de Cloud.

- Il semble très malade… Est-ce qu'il se réveille parfois?

- Ouais, répondit Cid, mais à chaque fois qu'il le fait il renvoie tout ce qu'on réussit à lui faire avaler… Il n'est même pas capable de garder un ?%$/%$ de verre d'eau. Ça énerve Sephiroth, tu sais…

Rouge pensa un instant, se roulant contre le bras de Cloud.

- Il faudrait peut-être essayer de lui donner du lait chaud. C'est plus efficace que l'eau quand on est empoisonné. Et donnez-lui de la purée pour bébé, c'est plus facile à digérer et même s'il renvoie, il aura le temps d'absorber les éléments dont il a besoin pour survivre.

- T'as raison… J'me demande pourquoi Vince a pas déjà pensé à ça… J'vais aller lui dire et, *baille*, j'vais dormir un peu. Garde un œil sur lui.

Le chat hocha la tête et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du blond. _Pauvre Cloud… S'il te plaît rétablis-toi vite._ Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et une main tremblante flatta son dos.

- Rouge…, dit Cloud d'une voix faible

Rouge commença à lécher doucement la main de son chef. _Il souffre, je peux le voir dans ses yeux._ Il se blottit plus près et ronronna pour le calmer. Peu après qu'il se soit éveillé, Rouge appela Vincent qui monta avec un verre de lait à demi rempli. Il firent asseoir Cloud et le laissèrent boire de petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce que ces tremblements cessent. Ce dernier s'appuya lourdement contre le bras mécanique de Vincent, gémissant le nom de son amant.

- Tu veux le voir?

Le blond hocha la tête et Nanaki quitta pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, suivi d'un ange visiblement tombé de son nuage… Sephiroth prit Cloud des bras de son père, le serrant gentiment dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains sur son dos et le blond protesta.

- Vincent, peux-tu aller préparer un bain? Il est encore tout crampé…

L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène disparut dans la salle de bain. La bête observa son ancien ennemi qui murmurait doucement, calmant efficacement le jeune garçon qu'il avait déjà tenté de tuer._ Il tient tellement à Cloud… c'est difficile de croire qu'il y a à peine quelques mois c'est lui qui tentait de détruire le monde…_ Sephiroth poussa les draps sur le côté et souleva Cloud, le transportant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il changeait les draps avec Rouge, Vincent demanda à son ami de le rassurer.

- Dis-moi qu'il va passer à travers ça…

La bête le regarda d'un air inquiet avant de baisser la tête.

******

La semaine passa, dans laquelle la santé de Cloud allait de mal en pis. Mais au moins il ne vomissait plus autant qu'avant, grâce aux sages conseils de Rouge 13. Il était à peine capable de parler et son sommeil était agité. Sephiroth ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

__

Presque ici et en même temps si loin… Cloud, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?… Sentir ma présence? Peut-être pas… Je suis si désolé. Il étira le bras pour jouer avec une mèche blonde. _Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors… mais on dirait que tu vas t'en aller… S'il te plaît, bats-toi. Je te dois tant de choses, je veux que tu reste… Je…_ Il tomba à genoux, embrassant Cloud sur le front doucement, caressant ses joues. _Je t'aime…_ Le silence était difficile à supporter, ce n'était pas l'habitude de Cloud de rester aussi silencieux… et plusieurs fois Vincent ou Cid devait traîner Sephiroth à son divan parce qu'il s'endormait fréquemment en pleurant, sans bruit, se sentant partir avec Cloud.

******

Barret et Tifa vinrent ensemble avec Marlène. Tifa se précipita au chevet de Cloud, serrant sa main, alors que Barret s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte, laissant Marlène sauter sur le lit pour lui brosser les cheveux. Sephiroth était déjà là et Vincent préparait du thé en bas.

- Mon Dieu ce qu'il peut avoir maigri…, sanglota Tifa, Et toi, Sephiroth…

Elle laissa aller la main de Cloud quand elle sentit celle du grand SOLDAT lui taper l'épaule.

- C'est pas grave, Tifa. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi d'être près de moi mais, s'il te plaît, il y a un enfant ici…

- Non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, je-je trouve que tu a une mine épouvantable…

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire, venant de toi je le prendrai comme un compliment.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rire doucement.

- Pourquoi oncle Cloud est encore couché? Il est midi passé…

- Marlène… Ton oncle Cloud est très malade, lui répondit Sephiroth, tellement qu'on doit lui donner de la purée à manger, et parfois il n'arrive pas à la garder.

La petite fille fit une grimace de dégoût. Barret s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne le réveille pas, ma puce. Va brosser les cheveux de ton oncle Seph à la place, pendant que moi et Tifa on va causer avec Vampy. Soit gentille, ok?

L'enfant sauta joyeusement au travers de la pièce et commença à brosser les cheveux argentés de son oncle Seph en rigolant. Sephiroth la laissa démêler ses longues mèches, quelque peu amusé quand elle affirma qu'il ressemblait à une poupée.

- Oncle Seph, je peux tresser tes cheveux?

- Quoi? Si tu ose…

Et elle osa. Après quelques minutes, Sephiroth ressemblait à une adorable poupée, deux looooongues tresses tombant de chaque côté de sa tête avec le même nombre de rubans verts bouffants à la fin. Marlène avait tellement brosser ses mèches de devant qu'elles flottaient presque. Quand il se vit dans le miroir, il vira au rouge et pourchassa la petite fille dans la couloir en la grondant gentiment.

- Reviens ici tout de suite!!!

Il se retourna quand il entendit de faibles gémissements venant de la chambre. Il dit à Marlène d'aller chercher du lait pour Cloud et il retourna au chevet de son amant. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il regardait le plus beau bishonen affublé de tresses qu'il ait jamais vu.

- … Ephy joli… sauf rubans, il murmura, un semblant de rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Marlène revint avec Vincent, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il aperçut Sephiroth, tellement qu'il en appela les autres… et il se tordirent de rire. Cloud cligna des yeux. _Qui est là? Je… Je vois pas très bien…_

- Hey, Cloud aime bien, à part les rubans, argumenta Sephiroth, le rose au joues.

- Est-ce que je peux lui donner sa purée?

- Hnnng… Marlène?… C'est toi?

Au son de sa voix, les yeux de Tifa se remplirent de larmes, elle était incapable de supporter la douleur et la faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait Cloud. Barret l'emmena hors de la chambre, suivi par Vincent qui laissa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Sephiroth aida Cloud à s'asseoir, tendant la cuillère à Marlène.

- Ne lui en donne pas trop, il ne faut pas qu'il soit malade. Je vais l'aider à se tenir.

Et ils commencèrent à nourrir Cloud, Sephiroth donnant des instructions à Marlène. L'enfant sembla faire du bien à Cloud, qui resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Après une autre heure, Barret appela sa fille. Il était temps pour eux de retourner à la maison. Marlène sauta sur le lit pour embrasser son oncle (qui s'était rendormi) et fit de même pour Sephiroth. Ils partirent, disant qu'ils allaient prier pour qu'Aerith veille sur Cloud.

******

Une autre semaine plus tard, Cloud était toujours cloué au lit, extrêmement faible et fiévreux. Son médicament ne semblait pas à repousser sa fièvre. Il ne se réveillait plus aussi régulièrement et Vincent, Cid et Sephiroth se faisaient un sang d'encre. Le blond donnait l'impression d'avoir abandonner la partie. Vincent prit Cid à part dans la cuisine alors que Sephiroth faisait la toilette de Cloud.

- Cid… J'ai peur que ce soit… le début de la fin… Cloud… il ne va pas s'en remettre.

- Tu vas arrêter, oui?, Cid lui répondit en rajoutant quelques mots d'un goût plutôt douteux.

- Je sais, c'est dur à imaginer… Vincent ajouta avec des yeux remplis de larmes, mais tôt ou tard…

- Awwwwww… Vinny, arrête de dire des conneries. Tu connais Seph, il est aussi têtu que toi, il ne va pas le laisser partir aussi facilement…

Il enlaça l'homme à la chevelure noire qui commença à pleurer sur son épaule.

- Merde, t'es crevé, toi… Vas te reposer et s'il te plaît, arrête de penser à des trucs pareils.

Cid mena Vincent jusqu'à leur chambre, restant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il ferma la porte, jouant nerveusement avec une cigarette._ Et s'il avait raison?… $/&%*?* maintenant je me met à penser comme lui…_ Il essuya rapidement une larme.

Mais le matin suivant, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, une douloureuse plainte retentit de la chambre de Cloud.

- NOOOOOONNN! POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL CLOUD! RÉVEILLE-TOI!!!

Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage pour trouver Sephiroth secouant le blond, au bord du désespoir. Il plongea la tête dans le cou de Cloud.

- S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux…

Vincent poussa Sephiroth doucement et, tremblant, prit le pouls de Cloud. Faible.

- Il est encore en vie, dit-il avec un soulagement relatif, Cid, appelle le docteur immédiatement.

Il déposa Cloud avec soin et releva un Sephiroth brisé de chagrin, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte serrée.

- J-J'ai vu… la douleur en lui, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas partir… Il… Il… Il va mourir, Vincent… dit-il, déversant un flot de larmes sur Vincent.

- Ça va aller… Je suis là, maintenant… Chhh… Seph… Reprends-toi… Il est encore en vie pour l'instant et il a besoin de toi à ses côtés, l'ex-Turk lui répondit, Sois fort pour lui.

- Ouais…, ajouta Cid, le toubib va être ici bientôt, il va le remettre sur pieds.

Sephiroth était dans tous ses états, désespérément accroché à son père. L'ex-Turk sentit ces sanglots brisés lui percer le cœur et il se mit à trembler. Sa tête retomba, perdant le contrôle de lui-même et se mit à pleurer, suivi de près par Cid.

- Arrête de pleurer, Vinny… &??%$%&%?!!!

Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol et prièrent pour leur ami qui semblait être à l'agonie.

******

- Il n'est pas dans un coma très profond, il réagit encore à certains stimuli. Il se peut qu'il se réveille, mais s'il ne le fait pas d'ici trois jours, vous devrez le transporter à l'hôpital de Midgar… Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

- Oh &%%$?%$, la cigarette de Cid lui tomba de la bouche.

- Mort cérébrale… marmonna Vincent

Sephiroth perdit tout d'un coup ses couleurs. Il chancela sur ses pieds, choqué, incapable de supporter la douleur qui avait prit son cœur. Cid le retint de peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il était tellement traumatisé qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'aiguille qui lui perça le bras. Étourdi par la drogue, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Cid, et Vincent vint l'aider pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Ça devrait le calmer pour quelques heures, dit le docteur, il semble être très émotionnel, alors j'avais pris soin d'apporter quelques sédatifs. Tenez, prenez ces deux autres seringues, juste au cas où. Je ne peux pas faire rien d'autre… Priez pour lui.

Le docteur les laissa avec ces mots. Cid et Vincent transportèrent Sephiroth sur le divan et décidèrent de rester alertes, Cid en haut et Vincent en bas. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène couvrit Sephiroth, prit le téléphone et informa tous leurs amis que leur chef se mourait. Deux heures plus tard, Sephiroth se réveilla et recommença à pleurer et faillit étouffer Vincent en se cramponnant désespérément à lui. Il fallut lui donner les deux autres seringues pour le rendormir (et ainsi libérer Vincent qui prenait une jolie teinte bleutée…).

Dans le milieu de la nuit, on frappa à la porte. Vincent accueillit Barret, Elmyra et Marlène, qui dormait à poings fermés. Son père la laissa sur le divan, dans les bras de Sephiroth et monta à l'étage. Au petit matin tout le monde était là : Tifa, Red XIII, Barret, Elmyra, Shera, Marlène, Yuffie, Reeve, Cid, Vincent et Sephiroth (qui se réveilla finalement après la dose massive de sédatif que lui avait donnée Cid). Ils formèrent un cercle autour du lit de Cloud et adressèrent une prière à Aerith, pour leur ami. Et alors Sephiroth s'assied sur le plancher, tenant la main de Cloud et il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

- On devrait… les laisser seuls pour un moment, dit calmement Vincent.

Tout le monde quitta la chambre et Tifa ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Sephiroth ferma les yeux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Cloud… avant que tu ne t'en ailles… Je-Je t'aime, dit-il en sanglotant.

Il monta sur le lit, assit Cloud et l'enlaça, le berçant comme un bébé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. _J'aimerais tant te chanter une berceuse, mais je n'en connais aucune…_

- S'il te plaît, Aerith… Ramène-moi mon Cloud… il murmura.

Il enfouit la tête dans les mèches blondes qu'il aimait tant et pleura jusqu'au soir.

******

Un autre jour passa, tout le monde se regroupant autour de Cloud, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux, de l'entendre dire qu'il allait bien, priant. La nuit tomba et personne n'avait vraiment faim pour le repas qu'avait préparé Vincent. Sephiroth ne s'était même pas présenté, veillant Cloud, disant qu'il voulait être là quand son amant… partirait. La bande lavait la vaisselle quand ils entendirent Sephiroth crier le nom de leur chef. Une assiette s'écrasa au sol, Vincent tremblait, les mains accrochées au comptoir. Tifa fondit en larmes. _C'est fini,_ pensa-t-elle, glissant sur ses genoux. Cid sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il attrapa l'ex-Turk avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Nanaki ferma son œil et baissa la tête. Yuffie, Shera et Reeve se regardèrent, inquiets alors qu'Elmyra et Barret tentaient de retenir Marlène qui filait à toute vitesse à l'étage.

- Marlène, NON!, le grand noir s'écria, mais la jeune fille faisait déjà son chemin vers la chambre.

Sa voix résonna quelques secondes plus tard.

- Papa! Papa! Oncle Cloud s'est réveillé!!!

Tous se précipitèrent. Marlène sauta sur le lit et entoura son oncle de ses petits bras alors que Cloud passait faiblement sa main dans les cheveux de Sephiroth qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

- Sephy… Marlène… Pourquoi…, il s'arrêta quand il vit toute la bande, Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Vincent? Pourquoi… tu pleures? Je croyais que la fête était chez Cid… dit-il d'une voix frêle.

- Dieu merci, dit calmement Rouge 13, tu es de retour.

- Papa a dit que tu allais mourir…

- %?$#??*&?, Cloud! Tu veux me donner une attaque?, ajouta Cid

- Comment te sens-tu? Pleurnicha Tifa

- Faible, fatigué… et j'ai faim. Sephy, tu pourrais pas me lâcher?

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent secoua la tête et s'assied derrière Cloud, l'écrasant dans une puissante embrassade.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai…

Pendant que Vincent courait en bas chercher les restes du dîner, Sephiroth restait collé à Cloud. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, se regroupant autour de lui pour se rassurer; il était toujours parmi les vivants. Vincent revint avec une assiette à demi remplie et posa le plateau en tremblant sur les genoux de Cloud. Avec l'aide de Marlène, il vida son assiette, son amant pleurant silencieusement à côté de lui.

******

Le jour suivant tout le monde retourna chez lui, soulagé. Cloud resta réveillé une bonne partie de la journée, sa fièvre était en baisse et il mangeait… Une semaine plus tard, quand il se remit à marcher (et par le fait même commença à causer des troubles d'intimité…) Vincent et Cid décidèrent de retourner à Rocket Town. Ils partirent à bord du Highwind.

- J'suis &%%$ content qu'il s'en remette enfin. J'étais sûr de choper une attaque quand j'ai entendu Seph crier l'autre soir…

L'ex-Turk ne répondit pas. Cid se retourna pour voir s'il allait bien, mais il n'était même pas sur le pont. Finalement il le retrouva dans leur cabine, étendu sur le lit, couché sur le ventre et dormant profondément. Cid le déshabilla, lui laissant son pantalon et tira les couvertures par-dessus lui.

- Qui est le paresseux maintenant?, murmura le pilote en embrassant son amant sur le front.

Et il reparti pour le pont.

*******

- Je peux pas croire que j'ai été mis K.O. pour un mois…, dit Cloud en attrapant le savon, J'étais si malade que ça?

- Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander une chose pareille? T'es-tu au moins regarder dans le miroir? Tu a perdu environ 30 livres… T'as une mine épouvantable.

- Plus bas, plus bas… ouch, juste là… T'étais toujours avec moi?

- La plupart du temps, répondit Sephiroth avec un sourire, mais papa et Cid m'ont beaucoup aidé. Marlène aussi a veillé sur toi… elle a même brosser tes cheveux, et les miens.

- Je pensais que c'était un rêve… Elle a bien tressé tes cheveux, non?

Sephiroth en échappa le savon.

- Arrrgh! Me dit pas que tu t'en rapelles…

Cloud se mit à rire alors que Sephiroth vira au rouge carmin en s'enfonçant dans l'eau tellement il avait honte.

******

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux amants s'étaient remis à l'entraînement. Cloud stoppa abruptement alors que son Omnislash atteignait la cible, Sephiroth tombant à la renverse.

- On dirait bien que tu a regagné ta force et ton habileté, constata ce dernier.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, accrochant leurs armes au mur. Cloud se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand Sephiroth attrapa son bras, l'attirant vers lui. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il murmura des mots qu'il avait gardé bien trop longtemps. _Il est encore faible, mais bon sang, j'en peux plus…_

- Cloud… Prends-moi… Ici, tout de suite…, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et tendre.

Le blond se retourna, attrapa une poigné de cheveux argents et embrassa passionnément son amant, écartant doucement ses lèvres soyeuses pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Sephiroth le guida jusqu'au divan, sans jamais briser le contact. La chaleur montait rapidement entre les deux, le flot de désir courant dans leurs veines alors qu'ils sentaient leurs érections mutuelles. Finalement, Cloud recula, mettant fin à leur baiser.

- J'reviens, donne-moi une seconde.

Il revint avec une petite bouteille bleue faite à la main qu'il mit sur la table à café. Lançant négligemment son t-shirt, il sauta de nouveau sur Sephiroth, demandant baisers et caresses. Chandail et pantalons volèrent haut dans les airs, avec les sous-vêtements, des gémissements bas remplissant la maison. Cloud commença à lécher la gorge de Sephiroth, ses mains caressant ses hanches, frottant leurs érections dans un mouvement sensuel. Le blond atteignit facilement la petite fiole bleue et trempa ses doigts dedans. Au même moment qu'il mordillait gentiment un téton, jouant avec sa langue, il plongea doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du grand guerrier. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'argenté se mette à crier de plaisir._ Du feu… liquide me consume…_

- AH!

Cloud frotta son point sensible alors qu'il joignait un deuxième doigt à la danse. Il avait tourné son attention vers le second téton, laissant un Sephiroth haletant sous ses caresses et tortures. Il sentait une urgence de se libérer, mais il voulait aussi entendre son amant crier sous lui. Et il le fit quand il entra un troisième doigt. Après plusieurs minutes de pure torture, Sephiroth prit fiévreusement la tête de Cloud entre ses mains et réclama ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Tous les deux tremblaient, dépassés par leur désir brûlant. _Ça fait si longtemps… !… si étroit…_

Sentant Cloud le pénétrer doucement, Sephiroth arqua le dos, un grognement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge. Le blond poussa alors toute sa longueur dans l'étroit tunnel, fusionnant leurs corps et leurs âmes. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant que Sephiroth ne passe ses jambes autour de la taille de Cloud.

- Quand j'ai dit tout de suite, je voulais vrai-ment dire tout de suite, tu sais…

Cloud rit de l'impatience de son amant. C'était tellement pas dans son habitude, et ça le rendait encore plus attirant. Et c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir rendre la faveur…

- Est-ce que t'as besoin d'une invitation? Allez!

Les derniers mots sonnaient comme un plainte langoureuse alors que Sephiroth tira Cloud vers lui avec ses jambes, les faisant miauler de plaisir. _D'accord, d'accord… Je crois que je ferait mieux de m'y mettre_, pensa Cloud. Il commença par un rythme lent au début, et ensuite plus vite alors que les jambes autour de sa taille l'encourageait à le faire. Il augmenta la vitesse, gémissant bruyamment, sentant sa libération proche, Sephiroth criant son nom sous lui. Avec ce qui lui restait de forces, il poussa une dernière fois, inondant son amant de sa semence. Sephiroth suivit, son orgasme éclaboussant leurs estomacs. Cloud s'étendit de tout son long sur lui, recherchant la chaleur et la sécurité que seul Sephiroth pouvait lui donner. L'argenté l'embrassa paresseusement, vidé par l'extase.

- Cloud, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit… sauf si tu veux que n'importe qui venant ici nous trouve tous nus sur le divan comme ça.

- Tu vas devoir me traîner parce que je bouge plus d'ici… J'suis crevé, le blond lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

Il leva Cloud par-dessus son épaule, le transportant comme un sac à dos, et le balança sur le lit. Avant de glisser sous les draps, il s'essuya avec des mouchoirs. Il sentit Cloud se blottir contre lui, dérivant déjà vers le sommeil.

- Cloud?

- Ouais…

- Je… Pourrais-tu…, Sephiroth rougit, nahh… Laisse tomber.

- Pourrais-tu quoi? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse… T'es tout rouge, hihihi!

Il vira au fluo, et Cloud rit de plus belle. Le jeune homme s'assied.

- Allez! Dis-le moi, ça peut pas être si embarrassant!

Sephiroth se détourna du regard de Cloud et regarda par la fenêtre, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

- Awwwww… Sephy…

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre une berceuse?

- QUOI?

Il était surpris, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce genre de requête. Mais il se remémora qu'il avait été élevé par Hojo. _Pas étonnant qu'il n'en connaisse aucune… mais laquelle…_ Cloud se rapprocha de Sephiroth, jouant avec les mèches argentés étalés sur les oreillers et commença à chantonner une vieille chanson que sa mère lui avait appris des années auparavant. Sephiroth le regarda, et après qu'il eût entendu l'air quelques fois, son partenaire se mit à chanter. L'argenté ferma les yeux et écouta, et sans le vouloir, glissa doucement en dehors du monde réel…

__

Sous les étoiles, par-delà la terre

Sur toi veille

Ton ange

Ton gardien

Entouré de rayons de lunes

Douceur et mystère

Chevauche le ciel

Pour attraper tes rêves

Des Chocobos dorés aux rênes d'argent

Attendent l'aventure

Laisse ton ange

Ouvrir ses ailes pures

La joie et le bonheur t'attendent

Sur la rives des rêves endormis

Alors ferme tes jolis yeux

Et frappe aux portes du paradis

Fin

C'est pas une vraie berceuse, et l'air vient de la petite boîte à musique que m'avait donnée ma marraine quand j'étais jeune. Rappelez-vous du serpent… Prochain chapitre : Rampant dans les ombres


	3. Rampant dans les ombres

Disclaimer

J'suis sûre que vous savez déjà que je ne possède pas FF7… Cette fic contient du matériel yaoi, soyez-en avertis. Hey! Regardez-moi le temps filer! C'est incroyable…

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Rampant dans les ombres

Rocket Town

- %%?$?&?%*&?(*?&%?%$%$*&&*&*? ! J'ai dit silence!!!

- Mais, Capitaine, comment on est supposés travailler sur l'appareil sans faire de bruit…?

- Ben si vous pouvez pas, déguerpissez!

L'équipage et les mécaniciens prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et désertèrent le chantier dans le temps de le dire, le tout redevenant calme. Cid Highwind regarda le spectacle vide qui s'offrait à lui et prit une longue bouffée de nicotine. _Foutus travailleurs… Leur avait dit de revenir quand il irait mieux… 'tain…_

- Cid… fait froid…

Un faible marmonnement à peine audible le fit revenir sur terre. Caché sous une pile de draps, Vincent Valentine appelait Cid dans son sommeil. L'homme vint plus près et s'agenouilla là où la tête de Vincent était supposée être (parce qu'il l'avait couverte, Cid ne pouvait pas être sûr de son coup) et demanda s'il était réveillé. La masse bougea un peu et redevint immobile. Visiblement il ne l'était pas, alors Cid sortit un autre draps de la penderie et l'étendit par-dessus les autres, montant le compte à quatre. Le pilote soupira, se demandant comment Vincent pouvait respirer en dessous de toutes ses couches…

Il laissa l'homme aux cheveux noirs à son sommeil agité et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il savait ce qu'avait Vincent. Rien de bien grave, juste un rhume. Et il était chanceux, parce que trempé comme il l'était, n'importe qui aurait chopé une pneumonie. Le résultat de trois heures de marche sous la pluie battante d'automne. Cid l'avait averti, et l'avait engueulé vertement quand il était revenu il y a deux jours. Sirotant son thé, Cid attrapa le journal et laissa passer paresseusement la matinée.

********

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du village, une figure menaçante surveillait attentivement alors que deux énormes dragons attaquaient les villageois, détruisant tout sur leurs passage. Évidemment les gens se mirent à crier, faisant sursauter Cid qui jeta sa tasse de thé par-dessus bord avant de se ruer sur sa Venus Gospel. Quand il sortit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Par tous les saints! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça %&*&%?%%&&*(% ! VINCENT! LÈVE-TOI!!!, cria-t-il avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

S'agrippant fermement sa lance, il réussit à l'enfoncer profondément dans la cage thoracique d'un des monstres, évitant sa queue. Le dragon répliqua avec un coup de griffes qui envoya Cid quelques mètres plus loin, désarmé. Le pilot eut juste le temps de s'accroupir alors que le dragon mourant fonçait sur lui. Il entendit les femmes hurler, le sol trembla et un craquement familier fit cesser l'éboulement, l'impact anticipé ne vint jamais.

Death Penalty en main, Vincent se tenait derrière Cid, portant seulement ses pantalons noirs et une camisole. Il fixa l'autre bête froidement et commença à tirer alors que le pilote récupérait sa lance. Les deux chargèrent le dragon, lequel tomba rapidement sous l'attaque massive Highwind. Aussitôt que le monstre eut mordu la poussière, l'ex-Turk courut vers les bois, tirant comme un malade avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

- Vincent!, appela Cid, Espèce de fêlé, reviens ici!!!

Et il revint, aussi vite qu'il était parti, sauta devant le pilote et se poussa, suivi d'un agressif… petit serpent. Vincent sauta dans un arbre, sous le regard incongru de Cid.

- Me dit pas que tu as peur d'un tout petit serpent de rien du tout… T'es pas possible…

Le pilote tua facilement le reptile avec sa lance, coupant sa tête net. Quand il se retourna, il se faisait dévisager par un Vincent très en colère, qui lui criait après. En tout cas, c'est de ça qu'il avait l'air. Parce que si ses lèvres bougeaient, aucun son ne sortait. Il sembla à Cid que son ami ne l'avait pas remarqué. Peut-être parce que les gens autour d'eux criaient encore. Le blond essaya de se contenir, mais quand Vincent fit finalement un 'squeak' sonore, il plia en deux. L'ex-Turk grinça des dents, mais Cid le prit par les épaules.

- Vincent… hihihi, arrête de dépenser ton énergie… T'as perdu la voix!!! J'peux pas entendre un seul mot de ce que tu essaye de dire!

Vincent se pencha et lui mit la tête su serpent en dessous du nez.

- Désolé, je comprends pas. Allons à la maison. J'vais essayer de trouver un moyen de guérir ta gorge, et peut-être que là je comprendrai. Et prends ça, je veux pas que tu prenne froid à mort.

Cid enveloppa les épaules de son amant à l'aide de sa veste et le guida jusqu'à leur maison. Dans la commotion, personne ne remarqua que quelques parties high-tech d'avion manquaient…

******

Vincent tendit la feuille à Cid. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas parler, mais il pouvait écrire.

__

Je jure que j'ai vu Hojo dans les bois. Je lui ai couru après et ce serpent à collerette dorée est apparu de nulle part.

- T'es sûr que tu fais plus de fièvre, toi? T'as tué ce salopard il y a quelques temps…

L'ex-Turk montra les crocs et pointa le mot 'jure' sur la note avant de frapper Cid derrière la tête avec sa griffe. Il décampa pour la chambre à coucher.

- C'est ça, va te recoucher, espèce de vampire muet susceptible! 

Dans son état, Vincent ne pouvait pas répondre par son habituel 'je ne suis pas un vampire', alors Cid avait pris l'opportunité de le taquiner un peu. Mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, un vampire muet est aussi susceptible… et la porte de la chambre ferma avec un grand 'bang'. Cid sursauta. _J'suis p't'être allé trop loin… Je m'excuserai plus tard. Serpent à collerette dorée… Ça me dit quelque chose. Hé! C'est pas cette saloperie qui a mordu Cloud y'a pas longtemps??? _Alors il réalisa pourquoi Vincent était si furieux… Cette chose aurait pu le tuer comme elle l'avait presque faite avec Cloud.

- Vincent! Vincent, j'suis désolé… S'te plaît, tu pourrait pas revenir?

Naturellement, il n'obtint pas de réponse…

*******

- Quoi? Il a vu HOJO? T'es sûr qu'il fait pas de fièvre? Ok. Donne-moi le temps d'appeler Reeve et on va vous rejoindre à Rocket Town. Quoi? Vous venez ici? Pourquoi? Ok, ok, dis-lui de ne pas te battre à mort… et arrête de lui lancer des vannes!!!

Cloud ferma le PHS et regarda Sephiroth, qui avait arrêter de piler le bois. Il surveillait Cloud alors qu'il composait un autre numéro et confirmait ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Il s'assied sur une large bûche, perdu dans ses pensées. _Me dites pas que cet espèce de fou est encore en vie…_

- … en tout cas. Hé, tu m'écoute, Sephy?

Il leva la tête, tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Cloud lui parlait.

- Excuse-moi Cloud, j'ai quelques difficultés à rester concentré…

- Tu n'as pas dormi décemment ces derniers jours, gronda Cloud, pas étonnant que ça t'affecte maintenant. Je peux finir ça tout seul, tu sais, et nous avons une couple d'heures avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une sieste? Quand je finirai, je vais nous préparer quelque chose de bon à manger.

- Peut-être, répondit Sephiroth, peut-être ça pourrait aider…

Cloud regarda Sephiroth disparaître dans la maison et se remit au travail. En dedans d'une heure, toutes les bûches étaient pilées et Cloud était penché au-dessus du four, réchauffant une soupe aux légume bien méritée. La douce odeur se répandit dans la maison et attira l'argenté dans la cuisine.

- T'as bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en déposant un bol fumant sur la table.

- J'ai encore fait ce rêve.

- Non… celui avec JENOVA…

Sephiroth hocha tristement la tête. Ils se regardèrent, finissant leur repas en silence, après quoi l'argenté retourna dans son fauteuil continuer sa lecture pendant que Cloud ajoutait quelques morceaux de bois dans le foyer. Se sentant entouré par un douce chaleur, l'homme aux cheveux d'argents permis à ses yeux de se fermer une fois encore, son corps se relaxant alors que le manque de sommeil le frappait. Le livre qu'il tenait glissa de ses mains et il s'endormit.

*plok*. Cloud arrêta de piquer le feu et regarda derrière lui. Il sourit et se jeta sur le divan. _Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire…_ Lui aussi trouva le chemin du pays des rêves.

******

- Cloud… Réveille-toi, paresseux! Une voix douce rigola

- Mmm… Tifa?

- Oui, vient maintenant! Tout le monde attends…

Reeve, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Rouge 13 et Barret étaient assis autour de la table et parlaient, bien tout le monde sauf Vincent. Nous savons pourquoi. Mais pas eux (excepté Cid). Cloud les accueilli tous en se grattant la nuque.

- Bien, je suis content de vous voir, les gars… Cid, Vincent. Hé! Où est Sephiroth?

*squeak* (oui c'est Vincent)

Cid essaya de se retenir alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Vincent… qui avait prit un joli teint de rouge pivoine et mit ses mains devant sa bouche, embarrassé. Les éclats de rire qui éclatèrent résonnèrent dans toute la maison.

- Pè… Vincent! Je t'avais dit de ne pas forcer ta voix…

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Sephiroth dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant un petit pot et un foulard de laine rouge. Il tendit les items à Cid, qui essayait encore tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Vincent montra les crocs avant de lui arracher le pot et le foulard des mains.

- Aww… Susceptible…

L'ex-Turk se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et les autres osèrent fixer Sephiroth avec de grands yeux. Finalement Reeve brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que tu étais sur le point d'appeler Vincent 'père' ou j'ai imaginé ça?

- Cloud ne vous a rien dit? Cloud! Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit?

- Espèce d'idiot! Tu le sais plus que n'importe qui ici… J'étais malade comme un chien…

- ……. Ok, je pense que c'est un assez bonne excuse. Puisque Vincent ne peut pas parler, je vais vous expliquer.

Alors Sephiroth expliqua comment Lucrecia avait triché Hojo. Et comment Vincent avait réagi, parce qu'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de cette nuit. Et ils rirent encore, jusqu'à ce que Vincent sorte des toilettes, rendant le baume et le foulard noué autour du cou. Et se rassit , sortit un stylo et un bloc note de son uniforme et commença à écrire. La réunion commençait.

******

- Alors tu dis qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il puisse se cacher près de Rocket Town ou de Katailu?, demanda Sephiroth

Vincent hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Ils discutaient depuis quelques heures, et il cognait des clous malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillé. Finalement, il perdit la bataille et s'endormit profondément.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec du matériel pareil?, s'exclama Tifa, C'est pas comme si il pouvait refaire Sephiroth… J'veux dire, il n'a plu de cellules de JENOVA, on a tué la chose, vrai?

Le visage de Sephiroth devint pâle d'horreur. Non, c'est sûr Hojo ne pouvait pas tenter de le recréer, mais, quand on met toutes les pièces de haute technologie dérobées ensemble, et on ajoute à ça des monstre à Mako qui courent partout… _Il peut pas être ne train de… Non, non, non, non, non, non…_ Il serra les poings et murmura un trait d'injures qui fit frémir même Barret et Cid. Cloud se figea en l'entendant.

- Seph???

- Vincent, dit à ton fils de se tenir, il y a des enfants ici!, fit Cid en pointant Yuffie.

Quand il n'obtinrent pas de réponse de l'homme à la chevelure noire, ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, après tout, il avait perdu la voix non? Alors personne ne remarqua qu'il était en train de faire mumuse avec les lapins roses du pays du sucre d'orges (O_o je m'égare, là…) Finalement Sephiroth se reprit assez pour pouvoir annoncer ce qu'il avait déduit.

- Tifa a raison. Il ne peut pas me recréer. J'ai bien peur que notre cher professeur essaye de réanimer JENOVA… Mais il aura besoin d'un hôte.

- QUOI?

Juste à ce moment on frappa à la porte et Reeve se leva pour aller répondre. À la surprise générale, Rude, Reno et Élena entrèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table, donnant à Reeve des documents et des cartes. Après un concours d'insultes vertement disputé, le président de la Shinra réussit à calmer tout le monde, disant que les Turks étaient là pour les aider et qu'ils avaient besoin de bras supplémentaires de toute manière. Les papiers contenaient les emplacements d'anciennes caches souterraines où Hojo pourraient conduire ses expériences démentielles. Sephiroth, Cait Sith (ils avaient emmené le moogle avec eux) et Élena allaient donc à Wutai, Cloud, Tifa et Reno à Gongaga, que Cid, Barret et Rude à Nibelheim alors que Yuffie, Rouge 13 et Vincent chercheraient la région entre Rocket Town et Katailu.

- Je vais rester ici et informer chaque équipe avec le PHS, dit Reeve, Mais je suggère de partir demain…

- Pourquoi faire? Cette espèce de ?%$%%*?*&? Va pas s'arrêter! On n'a pas de temps à perdre!, protesta Cid

- Bien, si mes calculs sont exacts, Vincent dors depuis au moins une heure…

Cid leva un sourcil et se retourna, ce que fit tout le monde et passa sa main devant le visage de l'intéressé. Rien. Il ne broncha pas d'un poil.

- Juste comme Cloud…, Sephiroth étouffa un rire

- Quoi? Demanda Tifa

- C'est juste que…

- Non! C'est rien!, protesta Cloud, mais Sephiroth l'ignora.

- La semaine dernière il a attrapé un rhume, j'ai frotté son dos avec ce baume et… il s'est endormi la tête la première dans son assiette… Vous auriez dû voir le dégât. Et il ne s'est même pas réveillé quand je lui ai lavé les cheveux.

C'était assez pour envoyer tout le monde par terre, riant à gorge déployée. Bien tout le monde sauf Rude, Vincent et Cloud. Le bruit soudain réveilla l'ex-Turk qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de se défaire de son sommeil, en vain. Sephiroth lui offrit d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre et il accepta.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque

Après qu'il eut disparu dans la chambre d'amis, Cloud sur ses talons pour être sûr qu'il serait ok, Sephiroth invita tout le monde à passer au salon, où ils se battirent pour une place sur le divan, puisque personne ne voulait dormir dans la même chambre que Cid ou Cloud. Finalement Rude finit dans la chambre d'amis et Reno dans celle des maîtres. Élena et Tifa se partageaient le divan, Reeve dans le fauteuil de Sephiroth, le reste de la bande était étendu sur le plancher et Rouge 13 couché devant le foyer.

Ils étaient tous debout avant l'aube, faisant des provisions et vérifiant une dernière fois leurs armes et matéria.

- Allons botter des culs! S'exclama Cid

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, déterminés à stopper Hojo une fois pour toutes.

Fin

Notes

Mmm… Qui va trouver Hojo? Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y a des surprises qui vous attendent… Et souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Seph à propos d'un hôte………


	4. Cherche et trouve

Disclaimer

Bla bla bla bla bla… Vous savez déjà tout ça, FF7 n'est pas à moi. Sephiroth fait un malheur dans ce chapitre!!!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Cherche et trouve

Nibelheim

Rude, Cid et Barret se tenaient devant la table d'expérimentation. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les deux tubes qui étaient sensés être là étaient disparus, des livres éparpillés partout. À première vue, quelqu'un avait déjà fouillé la place. Il cherchèrent pour trouver des indices, mais il n'en retirèrent rien. Rude semblait chercher un passage secret derrière la bibliothèque, Barret inspectait la salle expérimentale et Cid fouinait dans la salle des cercueils.

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il me serait arrivé si la tête de hérisson t'avait pas trouvé?, pensa le pilote. Il regarda partout, mais rien ne valait vraiment la peine d'être ramassé. Il ouvrit le cercueil de Vincent. Dedans il y avait un bracelet en argent et une bague en or. _Vincent sera peut-être surpris si je lui rapporte ce qu'il a laissé ici… _Il examina le bracelet, fait pour un homme, la bague il ne pouvait rien déduire. Il mit ses petits trésors dans ses poches avec un petit sourire espiègle._ Je vais lui faire toute une surprise…_

- ?%$%?$?%&*?&?*%&?$&?%*!!!!!

Le langage immanquable de Barret le ramena à la réalité. Il fit son chemin au travers des débris jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ride étendait des documents sur un bureau et un coffre-fort était ouvert derrière une étagère.

- C'est ça qu'il venait chercher? Espèce de cinglé!, s'exclama Barret

- Rude, t'as trouvé quelque chose?, demanda Cid

Le Turk chauve hocha la tête et tendit un livre au pilote, qui décida que le temps était venu de retourner à Katailu.

******

Rocket Town/Katailu

- Mmm…………… D'accord, je vais lui dire, dit Yuffie en rangeant le PHS, Vincent, Rude a trouvé quelque chose à Nibelheim et il veut que tu examines ça quand on va revenir.

Vincent hocha la tête, sa voix était de retour, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le destin. Il pointa la caverne. Rouge 13 passa devant (des fois avoir une queue en feu c'est pratique) jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une porte en métal. Après avoir essayé de l'ouvrir d'une manière civilisée, ils la firent tout simplement sauter et pénétrèrent dans la cache. Des fils et du verre brisé jonchait le sol, toute la place avait été retournée frénétiquement.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Sur la grande table en bois il y avait un morceau de tissu blanc familier, taché de sang et déchiré. La télé était brisée, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé une chaise dedans. Rien d'utile ne fut trouvé là. Puisque le bunker était abandonné, ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Vincent erra dans les couloirs. Dans l'une des pièces, le lumière n'était pas bleue, mais verte. Il entra, curieux de découvrir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien émettre cette lueur familière… La place était plus ordonnée, il suivit son instinct. Rien ne peut décrire à quel point il fut surpris quand il découvrit cela. Sa voix refusa de fonctionner et il s'effondra sur le sol au pied du tube à Mako, tremblant devant la puissance des souvenirs douloureux qui l'envahissaient.

Les oreilles de Rouge 13 bougèrent quand il entendit un bruit métallique. Il retourna sur ses pas qui le menèrent dans le couloir principal.

- Yuffie?, appela-t-il

La tête de la brunette sortit d'une des portes.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose, Nanaki?

- J'allais te demander la même chose… Vincent?

- Il te répondra pas, tu sais, sa voix…

- J'ai oublié…

Rouge renifla l'air et suivit l'odeur de Vincent. Ils entrèrent dans le lab, Yuffie l'appelant encore quelques fois, mais il ne leur répondit pas. Cependant ils l'entendirent sangloter, ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la pièce pour le rejoindre. Il était étendu sur le sol de béton, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés quelque part loin dans le passé.

- Vincent! Reviens!, cria Yuffie en le giflant, Allez! Sors de ton rêve!

Cela fonctionna et l'esprit de Vincent revint dans le présent. Il grogna, la ninja l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Est-ce que ça va? Rouge 13 demanda, inquiet.

- Mauvais souvenirs… Ça va aller, il croassa, sortons-le d'ici…

- Qui?

Yuffie et Rouge tournèrent leur attention vers le tube. Il y flottait quelqu'un… Nanaki se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle et poussa le gros bouton rouge avec une de ses pattes. Le liquide vert s'écoula tranquillement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds… Vincent et Yuffie l'attrapèrent et l'ex-Turk utilisa sa cape pour couvrir sa nudité. Ils le couchèrent sur le sol, attendant que les effets de la Mako et des drogues se dissipent. Pendant ce temps, Yuffie avait attrapé le PHS.

- Reeve, dis à Rude de venir au bunker de Rocket Town… On vient juste de trouver Rufus Shinra en vie

- Dis-lui de trouver un docteur aussi, ajouta Nanaki, il est gravement blessé et souffre d'un empoisonnement au Mako.

- T'as entendu ça, Reeve? Ok, on va attendre dehors.

Il ramassèrent deux barres de métal et les attachèrent à la cape de Vincent. Rouge ramena le trenchcoat blanc et couvrit Rufus. La ninja et l'ex-Turk attrapèrent la civière de fortune et sortirent du bunker.

******

Cloud fouillait dans toute la maison, courant et ramenant tout ce que le docteur avait demandé. Puisque leur équipe n'avait rien trouvé à Gongaga, ils avaient été les premiers à revenir. Reno se tordait nerveusement sur sa chaise et Tifa le fixait d'une façon menaçante. Élena les avaient mis en garde avant de partir. _'Quoiqu'il fasse, s'il vous plaît, ne lui parlez pas de l'incident du secteur 7… Ça été terrible pour Reno, ne le lui rappelez pas. Croyez-moi, il n'a jamais, jamais voulu faire ça.'_

Ils furent interrompus dans leur argument silencieux par l'arrivée des équipes de Cid et Vincent. Ce dernier et Rude entrèrent dans la maison avec le jeune homme maintenant éveillé. Cloud le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur le divan, où le médecin commença à l'examiner. Tifa sauta hors de sa chaise en voyant Cloud agir aussi amicalement envers un ancien ennemi.

- Cloud! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, complètement dépassée.

- Tifa, avant que tu ne dise autre chose, sache que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne mérite d'être prit comme un rat de laboratoire par Hojo… Et par ailleurs, la guerre est finie entre Shinra et AVALANCHE.

Juste à ce moment Rufus se mit à hurler, sifflant de douleur, attirant du même coup l'attention de tout le monde. Le médecin lui administra un tranquillisant, mais il continua à crier. Cloud donna à Tifa un regard dur, comme pour dire 'tu vois ce que je veux dire?'. Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha.

- Me touchez pas! Me touchez pas! Stupide bâtard, dérangé, allez vous-en!

Rude se plaça dans son champ de vision et le rassura en disant seulement quatre mots.

- Nous sommes là, monsieur.

- R-Rude? ……………… Reno?

La peur et l'appréhension qui remplissait les yeux de Rufus disparurent, laissant l'empoisonnement au Mako le frapper de plein fouet. Cloud lui avait apporté quelque chose de décent à mettre. Il donna les vêtements à Reno avant d'aller voir le docteur qui faisait son rapport à Reeve.

- Je suis formel. La chirurgie va beaucoup réduire sa souffrance, mais il ne pourra plus jamais marcher sur sa jambe droite. La structure osseuse est trop endommagée, elle ne supportera pas son poids. Les nerfs du bras droits ont été sectionnés, il ne peut plus bouger ou sentir quoi que ce soit. On ne peut rien faire, Il va devoir passer le reste de sa vie dans une chaise roulante… Pour l'empoisonnement au Mako, il devrait être sur pieds d'ici quelques jours.

Tout le monde prit un air triste, ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles, même pour Rufus Shinra. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire bien des choses quand il avait été jeté à la tête de la compagnie… Dans un sens l'attaque de l'arme Diamond était plutôt destinée à son père… Peut-être que s'il avait été conseillé par des gens comme Reeve, il aurait prit de plus sages décisions… Mais il était encore en vie, il pourrait se racheter.

Barret et Cid se retirèrent et se dirigèrent au bar du village. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre des nouvelles de Wutai…

******

- Éclair 3!

- Gel!

- Sortons d'ici!!!

Sephiroth agrippa Élena et le petit chat, laissant le moogle à la merci des monstres et courut vers la sortie… Uniquement pour la trouver bloquée par plus de bêtes. Élena atteignit sa limite et cria 'Vague Lunaire!'. Sortie de nulle part une gigantesque vague verte frappa les créatures et une pluie de météores finit le travail. Cependant la plupart des espèces de tas de tentacules n'avait pas disparus et quelques-uns réussirent à toucher Sephiroth. Il échappa Cait Sith et la Masamune, ses bras devenant soudainement engourdis. La peluche sauta sur une de ses épaulettes et invoqua une magie Antidote. Élena l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

- Sephiroth!, glapit-elle, est-ce que ça va?

- Ung… Ma limite… Reste proche…

Un flash aveuglant illumina la place, le corps de Sephiroth se mit à flotter et deux larges ailes sortirent de son dos. L'aile droite était argentée et l'autre noire, mais elles étaient toutes deux aussi douces que du velours. L'argenté flotta au-dessus de reste des monstres avec Cait Sith sur son épaule et Élena dans les bras.

- Aura sacrée!

Une balle d'énergie dorée apparut dans sa main, prenant de l'expansion de seconde en seconde. Soudainement elle l'engouffra tout entier et Sephiroth se précipita sur les créatures malfaisantes, les détruisant au simple contact. Il vola à une vitesse incroyable, par-dessus les montagnes rocheuses de Wutai, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux environs de Katailu. Il atterrit près du lac, où il s'effondra promptement, complètement vidé.

******

- Reeve, c'est quoi ce bruit?, demanda Yuffie.

Reeve sortit de sa poche un petit émetteur et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, Cait est sensé être à Wutai…

- Peut-être que l'équipe de Sephiroth est de retour… Où est-il?

- Près du lac.

- Allons-y!, s'exclama Yuffie, Cloud? Moi et Reeve on va faire un tour! À plus!

- N'oublie pas qu'il est déjà engagé à Shera!, répondit Cloud, Et reviens dans une heure, on va manger et discuter!

Alors Yuffie et Reeve suivirent le point indiqué par l'émetteur et rapidement ils trouvèrent Élena traînant un Sephiroth profondément endormi à la maison avec un Cait Sith énervant, lui criant des encouragements comme le ferait un prof de gym à son élève. Reeve le prit par la peau du cou et le mit hors service pendant que Yuffie stabilisait Sephiroth sur ses deux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Reeve, Élena commença, as-tu déjà entendu parler des limites de Sephiroth?

- Non…

- J'peux pas dire si c'est normal, alors… Il en a utilisé une et vois le résultat. Il a volé avec nous de Wutai jusqu'ici. Et il avait des ailes, Reeve, c'était magnifique! Mais maintenant il dort et je ne peux pas le réveiller… Peut-être que Cloud va pouvoir nous en dire plus.

Reeve et Yuffie hochèrent la tête et réussirent à atteindre la maison avec leur fardeau. Des cris perçants de douleur la remplissait déjà, et ils venaient du salon. Tifa passa devant eux rapidement sans les voir dans le couloir, suivi de Nanaki et de Rude. Aussitôt qu'ils fermèrent la porte, Reno leur proposa de les aider. Près du divan ils virent Vincent et Cloud qui tentaient d'immobiliser Rufus, qui hurlait assez pour défoncer leurs tympans.

- Pour l'amour du ciel… Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas?, demanda Élena, Ce n'est pas Rufus, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Rufus qui crie comme ça…

- Élena, Hojo ne l'as pas soigné du tout. Il l'a juste foutu dans un tube à Mako… répondit Reno.

- Oh non… C'est grave?

- La jonction de la hanche s'est mal soudée et devra être brisée, c'est ce qui lui fait mal en ce moment… Il est sensé être transporté d'urgence en chirurgie, l'hélico va être là dans quelques heures. Élena, il… il ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Il ne sera pas content.

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire? Yuffie demanda, concernée.

- La bête est allée ramasser des plantes médicinales et ils préparent un puissant anti-douleur… Cloud et Vincent essaient de le calmer… En parlant de ça, ajouta le roux avec une sourire narquois, on devrait aller lui dire de venir veiller sa femme!

******

- Allez Rufus… Avale tout d'un trait…

Cloud porta le bol au lèvres de Rufus tandis que Tifa lui soutenait la tête, le laissant boire l'étrange mixture. Le blond but avec dégoût, mais il était dans un tel état qu'il était prêt à avaler n'importe quoi pour échapper à la douleur. Ses tourments se dissipèrent quelques minutes plus tard et il trouva assez de forces pour parler.

- Je ne mérite pas tout ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit Nanaki, tu ne méritais pas d'être le rat de laboratoire d'Hojo non plus.

- Cloud, pourquoi?

- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop bon…

- Cloud!, l'interrompit Yuffie, Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Sephiroth…

- Il est de retour?!?

******

Une heure et demi plus tard

Cid, Barret, Rude et Reno jouaient aux cartes, et par le flots de jurons qui se faisait entendre, les Turks étaient en train de gagner. Vincent et Yuffie préparaient le dîner, Cloud étant toujours en haut faisant Dieu-sait-quoi…

- &?%?%$?%*&!!! S'exclama Barret en frappant la table de son bras armé.

- Aww merde! Vous savez comment tricher, les gars!

- Bien, si votre partie est finie, est-ce que vous me laisserez monter la table?, demanda Reeve, Et un de vous devrait aller chercher Cloud et Sephiroth, s'il est réveillé.

Tout le monde regarda Cid.

- Ok! J'y vais, j'y vais…

- Pendant que tu y es, ajouta Vincent, ramène les autres, ça va être prêt très bientôt.

Quelque chose comme un grognement lui répondit et Vincent rit doucement devant le comportement de sa moitié. Dans le salon, Tifa était au chevet de Rufus… peut-être bien trop près. Cid se rapprocha silencieusement du divan, s'appuyant dessus un instant, assez pour les entendre murmurer.

- … Tifa…

- … Rufus…

- Le dîner est prêt.

Cid pouvait jurer que Tifa sauta au moins 3 pieds de haut et elle l'étrangla presque, en colère d'avoir été surprise de la sorte. Nanaki, qui était couché devant le foyer, aussitôt qu'il entendit le mot 'dîner', se dépêcha de trottiner vers la cuisine. Cid se sauva du salon, se dirigeant vers le premier étage pour ramener les deux tourtereaux enfermés dans leur nid d'amour. Il cogna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Doucement, ne voulant pas interrompre quoi que ce soit, il craqua la porte. Cloud était vautré sur le lit, complètement habillé, un livre sur le ventre. Il entra dans la pièce, surpris de trouver Sephiroth sous les couvertures lové contre Cloud. _C'est ti pas mignon…_ pensa-t-il, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches pour chercher son briquet. À la place il toucha les bijoux qu'il avait trouvés dans le cercueil de Vincent… _Oh &%?%, j'ai presque oublié…_ Il brassa Cloud jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent et lui demanda de réveiller Sephiroth avant d'appeler Vincent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cid? Est-ce que Sephiroth…

- Il va bien, mais viens ici, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Vincent entra dons dans la chambre dans laquelle deux hommes ensommeillés et confus regardaient Cid fouiller dans ses poches pour récupérer un petit bracelet d'argent qu'il attacha autour de son poignet droit. Le vampire recula d'un pas et examina le bijou, les yeux pleins d'eau, incapable de retenir les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

- Cid… Où as-tu… Je pensais que je l'avais perdu! Ça vient de ma mère… Elle me l'a donné après la mort de mon père… Cid, merci!

- Hehehe, c'est pas tout, Vinny

Cid farfouilla avec quelque chose dans sa main et attrapa encore le poignet de Vincent, mais cette fois il lui passa la bague en or au doigt…

- Tu veux bien m'épouser?

Cloud et Sephiroth en tombèrent en bas du lit, abasourdi par une telle déclaration et juste comme Vincent était pour se jeter sur Cid et l'embrasser, les deux détalèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle.

******

Ils dînèrent tous avec appétit, souhaitant leurs meilleurs vœux à Cid et Vincent. Après qu'ils ait nettoyé la table, Sephiroth, qui était allé dans le bunker de Wutai, raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

- Hojo n'était pas là. Il semblerait qu'il lui manque encore quelques parties de matériel et des cellules de JENOVA avant de pouvoir la ranimer. Malheureusement, il a déjà trouvé son hôte… Les monstres qui rôdaient là l'empêchaient sûrement de s'échapper ou d'être secouru.

- OH LE FILS DE ?%&*!!!!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rufus, qui était fou de colère.

- Il m'avait dit qu'il était mort! Il m'avait dit que ses monstres l'avait tué quand il s'était échappé! Fils de &?%?%! J'ai presque oublié… Reno…

Reno se mit à trembler, au plus profond de lui il sentait ce titillement à chaque fois… qu'il pensait à ça.

- L'hôte dont parle Sephiroth… Reno, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt…

Le Turk roux pâlit considérablement et, les yeux clos, il tomba à genoux.

- Rude!, cria Élena, Ses médicaments, vite!

- C'est Tseng… Il est encore en vie.

Reno s'évanouit

Notes

Surprise!!! Tous mes couples favorits dans une seule fic!… Ça explique ce que faisait ce serpent quand il a mordu Cloud… Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Reno? Où est Hojo? Comment nos amis vont secourir Tseng? Est-ce que Rufus va finir avec Tifa? Quand Cid et Vincent vont-ils se marier? Prochain chapitre: Le secret de Reno.


	5. Le secret de Reno

Le secret de Reno

- Merde! Trop tard, Rude! Il nous fait une crise! Zut, zut et zut! Tout le monde, ôtez-vous de son chemin!

Ils obéirent, dégageant le plancher près du Turk en crise. Son corps se tordait et il tremblait sous le coup des convulsions, une pitié à voir. Après quelques minutes il s'arrêta et Rude plongea un petit cylindre dans sa cuisse, poussant une quantité précise de médicament dans son organisme. Reno frissonnait encore et le chauve demanda à tous de ne pas essayer de l'approcher avant dix minutes. Rufus fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que Reno va bien?

- Pas tout à fait, chef…, répondit Élena, Il a eut une crise grave, la pire que j'ai jamais vue, malgré que Rude ait vu la pire que Reno ait eue.

- Chef, et Tseng?

Rufus ferma les yeux et prit un grand respire.

******

__

Tout ce que je me rappelle est que je me tenais devant mon bureau, fixant l'Arme Diamant. La Sœur Ray détona et il y eut un grand flash. Je me suis réveillé dans un tube à Mako. Rapidement j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas seul. Tseng était derrière moi, me tenant fermement. Je me suis débattu pour me libérer mais tout ce que je réussit à faire fut d'envoyer une vague de douleur insupportable à travers mon corps. Et j'ai hurlé.

- Ne bougez pas, chef, me dit-il, Vous êtes blessé. Si vous essayez de vous tenir sur cette jambe, elle va se briser. Laissez-moi vous supporter.

Juste à ce moment Hojo entra. Vous l'avez vu avant? Bien il est encore plus laid. Je croyais pas que c'était possible. De toute façon. Il tapa sur le verre avec son sourire débile habituel, en traçant des dessins bizarre avec ses doigts osseux.

- Comme c'est touchant…

- Hojo, espèce de savant dégénéré, siffla Tseng, t'aurais pu au moins le soigner!

Il ricana et je peux jurer que Tseng frissonna derrière moi. Il nous regarda avec un regard fou et ce fut mon tour de trembler.

- Ça rendrait l'expérience inutile, mon cher Turk. Quand je ranimerai JENOVA, on va voir si elle pourra faire quelque chose avec la structure osseuse frêle de ce spécimen. Et de plus, ça va l'empêcher de vous sauver. De toute manière, c'est l'heure de dormir…

Il pressa un bouton et tout devint noir. Des jours passèrent. Hojo nous nourrissaient parfois en faisant couler une espèce de bouillie dans des tubes qui allaient directement dans l'estomac. Des fois il n'était pas là, nous laissant avec des monstres pour nous garder. Il était particulièrement fier d'une couvée de serpents. Il était capable de les contrôler, comme la plupart des monstres qu'il créait. Il les emmenait partout où il allait.

Tseng provoquait toujours Hojo. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça et il m'a répondu qu'il voulait le forcer à le sortir du tube pour essayer de s'échapper. Il disait que si il arrivait à vous contacter toi, Élena et Reno il pourrait me sortir d'ici. Et alors ça arriva.

Un jour Hojo décida de faire des expériences sur Tseng. Il le tranquillisa, mais Tseng réussi à lui résister et s'échappa. Immédiatement Hojo sortit du laboratoire avec ses monstres, me laissant sur le pilote automatique. Il est revenu deux ou trois jours plus tard. Seul. Tseng parti, je devais me tenir sur mes deux jambes, et même avec la Mako qui m'engourdissait, ça faisait extrêmement mal. Il fouilla dans le lab et je trouvai assez de forces pour parler.

- Où est Tseng?

Il ne me regarda même pas.

- Tu m'as entendu %%?%&? De cinglé, où est-il?

- Voyons, voyons, tant d'énergie tout d'un coup, se moqua-t-il, Il semblerait que notre cher spécimen a besoin de dormir un peu… et puisque tu veux savoir, ton Turk est mort. Aussi mort que mon fils, j'en ai bien peur.. Maintenant dors bien, car je vais revenir.

Et c'est la dernière fois que je le vis.

******

- Et vous m'avez probablement trouvé et amené dans ta maison, Cloud parce que c'est toi que j'ai vu en premier.

- En fait, c'est Vincent qui t'as trouvé. Et ce n'est pas ma maison, c'est celle de Sephiroth.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un hélicoptère atterrissant tout près. Des gens vinrent s'occuper de Rufus. Pendant qu'ils l'attachaient solidement sur une civière, Rude et Élena discutaient sur le fait d'aller ou de rester. Rude voulait aller secourir Tseng mais Élena insistait qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour partir avec Rufus et le Président. Tifa résolu le problème.

- Je n'ai qu'à rester avec Rufus…

Alors les trois partirent avec Rufus et se dirigèrent vers Midgar. Rude et Sephiroth installèrent un Reno complètement dans les vapes sur le divan. La prochaine étape était de savoir qui allait secourir Tseng. Pendant que Cloud se débattait avec les plans que sa moitié avait dessinés, Rude prit l'argenté à part.

- Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur? Je m'inquiète pour lui. Élena et moi… depuis la mort de Tseng… il garde tout en dedans, il ne me parle plus comme avant…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse?

- Reste avec lui. Parle-lui du secteur 7, ou de Tseng ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire réagir… Sans t'offenser, mais puisque tu es celui qui… juste ça pourrait le pousser à faire quelque chose d'autre que de s'enfoncer comme ça…

Sephiroth hocha la tête alors que Cloud libérait tout le monde pour la nuit.

*******

Reno grogna. La sensation familière d'engourdissement et de mollesse lui dit qu'il avait probablement fait une crise, et une sérieuse, à en juger son mal de tête. Il frissonna, la pièce était fraîche, le feu réduit à quelques braises dans le foyer. Un drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air, vaguement familière alors Reno se frayait péniblement un chemin vers la cuisine.

Sephiroth faisait du pain pendant qu'une fournée de biscuits au gingembre cuisait dans le four. Il le regarda silencieusement alors que l'argenté mettait deux boules de pâte dans un moule et les couvrait d'un linge humide. La minuterie se mit à sonner et il sortit ses biscuits, mordant dedans tout de suite. _Il était complètement cinglé… il a tué plus que n'importe qui… Et il est là, en train de /cuisiner/ pour l'amour du ciel!!!_ Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi je peux pas faire ça…

- Faire quoi?

Reno leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Sephiroth. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit la dernière partie tout haut. Il se sentait comme si il allait se briser en mille morceaux, il lutta contre les larmes. Il remarqua aussi que la maison était étrangement silencieuse.

- Où sont les autres?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire?

- C'est pas de tes affaires, de toute façon.

- Oui, ça l'est!

- Non, ça l'est pas!

- Oui!

- Non!

- Oui!

- Non!

- Oui!

- Non!

- Non!

- Oui!

- Ben alors, dis-le moi!

- Arrrgggh! Je veux pas! Je veux /pas/ parler de ça…

- Reno, ça va te faire du bien…

- Oh, va te faire voir…

*******

__

J'ai jamais voulu faire ça… Le président Shinra m'a jamais dit que ça ferait complètement sauter le secteur 7. Il nous avait ordonné de couper le secteur. Quand j'ai programmé le générateur pour couper tout le jus, ça déclenché un mécanisme explosif… J'ai réalisé trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas être inversé. Cloud a toujours pensé que je l'avais fait exprès. Tous ces gens qui allaient mourir… à cause de moi… Alors je suis resté sur le pilier. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec ça… Je peux toujours pas, tu sais.. et quand Cloud s'est montré j'ai fais mine de me battre mais… tout ce que je voulais était mourir. C'est drôle, dans un sens… J'ai tué plusieurs personnes, mais d'une certaine façon je crois qu'elles le méritaient, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Et quand… ton partenaire était pour m'achever… Tseng est apparu avec la fille des fleurs. Je me rappelle encore combien il semblait terrifié quand j'ai sauté dans le vide. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu avoir peur… Alors que je tombais… C'était beau, la pluie de feu, j'ai à peine sentit mon corps frapper un muret de béton et tout m'est tombée dessus…

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je m'attendais à être mort, flottant dans la Rivière de la Vie ou pourrissant en enfer, mais non! J'étais dans un ?$%$% d'hôpital… Tseng, Elena et Rude étaient là. J'étais incapable de répondre à leurs questions… Ils étaient tous inquiets, mais j'étais tellement perdu… Tseng les fit sortir et revint, me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrassant en me disant qu'il m'aimait, se demandant pourquoi je voulais mourir… Que je ne méritait pas de mourir… Peut-être avait-il raison, c'était trop bon pour moi de simplement mourir, mais je ne méritais pas de vivre non plus.

Quand j'ai eu mon congé, Tseng me ramena à la maison… et je vit à travers la vitre de notre appartement ce qu'il restait du secteur 7. Et ça arriva. Mes jambes m'ont lâché et je suis tombé par terre en me prenant la tête. Je jure que je pouvais les entendre hurler à l'agonie, m'accusant, me maudissant, et j'étais à peine capable d'entendre Tseng par-dessus tout ce foutu boucan. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais voulu me laisser seul. Au début j'avais des crises comme ça assez souvent, mais jamais aussi graves que la première. De toutes façons, chaque fois qu'il devait partir il laissait Rude ou Elena avec moi et une capsule de tranquillisant. Doucement je remontait la pente, je savais que Tseng était derrière moi et me soutenais, peu importe ce que je faisait. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais recommencer à vivre.

Mais un jour Tseng n'est pas revenu. Rude m'a appris qu'il était mort, et il m'a dit plus tard que la crise que j'ai eu ce jour-là lui a foutu la trouille. Je venais de perdre la seule personne qui avait été capable de me tirer de ma dépression. Mon monde s'était brisé en mille morceaux, et me voilà… J'ai pas changé depuis…

*******

- Et là je te vois là, toi, celui qui a essayé de faire exploser la planète, en train de faire rien de moins que /la cuisine/… Comment tu arrives à faire ça? Comment as-tu passé par-dessus tout ce que tu as fait? T'as donc aucun remords…?

Sephiroth sourit.

- Une certaine jeune fille des fleur m'a dit après ma défaite que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, mais que tous ne peuvent pas être assez forts pour les admettre et les accepter. Moi-même je n'ai pas pu y faire face après que JENOVA soit morte, et j'ai laissé Cloud me tuer. En faisant cela, je damnait mon âme. Mais en ayant été manipulé toute ma vie, Aerith m'a renvoyé et avec l'aide de Cloud, j'ai été capable de me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Ça été dur au début mais maintenant, je suis en paix avec moi-même pour la première fois de ma vie. Est-ce que tu comprends, Reno?

Le roux hocha la tête, son visage un peu plus pâle qu'avant. Sephiroth le mena jusqu'au salon. Reno se rassit sur le divan et trouva ses paupière beaucoup plus lourdes… En quelques minutes, il était profondément endormi. L'argenté piqua les braises, ajouta quelques bûches et avec un petit sourire retourna à la cuisine. _Aerith… Toi et tes grandes oreilles… Je suis surpris que la Rivière de la Vie ne t'ai pas déjà grondé! _Et pour une seconde il crut entendre son rire léger dans le silence de la maison.

Fin

Notes

Une petite intermède avec Reno! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? La pauvre petite chose, je me demandait juste pourquoi il avait sauté de ce pilier… Que va faire Aerith? Je vous donne un indice: c'est un rêve. Prochain chapitre: Retour de Wutai.


	6. Retour de Wutai

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Retour de Wutai

Wutai. Au travers des montagnes rocheuses un groupe cherchait l'entrée d'un bunker secret. Des monstres rôdaient dans les alentours, contrairement aux autres endroits qu'ils avaient visités auparavant. Cloud, Barret et Cid marchaient devant pendant que Vincent, Rude et Nanaki suivaient derrière. Ils avaient laissé Yuffie avec le Highwind dans les champs verdoyants. Graduellement, alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but, plus de bêtes les attaquaient.

- Je veux même pas penser à ce que ça va être quand on va entrer dans ce laboratoire de fou, dit Cloud, Ok, on y est. Vincent, toi Rude et Nanaki vous allez directement à Tseng. Vous devez le libérer dans un minimum de temps pendant que nous vous couvrirons. Maintenant, allons-y!

******

Reno se retrouva lové dans les bras d'une femme. Elle le berçait doucement, chantonnant une berceuse. Le roux relaxa et laissa le vert tendre soulager sa culpabilité et ses peurs. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu voit, Reno?

- Mmm?

- Tu ne devrait pas être si dur avec toi-même, Reno, dit la jeune femme, cela devait arriver. Ce que tu as fait était sans aucun doute une erreur, mais d'une certaine manière la Planète avait besoin de cette énergie, si ça n'était pas arrivé… quelque chose d'autre se serait passé… Moi-même je me suis sacrifiée pour sauver la Planète et soulager ses cœurs perdus…

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis la Cetra de la Paix…

- Aerith?

Un doux rire résonna dans ses oreilles et Reno se blotti un peu plus contre Aerith.

- Ferme les yeux et fait la paix avec toi-même… N'oublie jamais, tout arrive pour une raison, Reno des Turks…

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux il se sentit être déposé sur quelque chose de confortable, dans un halo de chaleur accueillante. Il était de retour dans la réalité. Une voix masculine l'appelait et même si ses paupières étaient closes, une larme glissa sur sa joue.

- Reno? Es-tu de retour?

Et pour la première fois depuis l'incident du secteur 7, Reno fondit en larmes.

******

- Dépêchez-vous! On ne sera pas capable de tenir bien longtemps s'ils continuent à arriver sur nous comme ça!

Nanaki et Vincent essayaient de trouver le code pour ouvrir le tube à Mako. Ils avaient tout essayé, MAKO, JENOVA, SEPHIROTH, HOJO (peut-être n'était-il pas créatif), LUCRECIA… enfin, tout. Rude attendait à côté du tube, en essayant de le briser, mais en vain. L'homme prit à l'intérieur flottait dans une substance verte, connecté à tant de tubes qu'on ne pouvait les compter.

- Essaie RANIMER!

Vincent tapa.

- Fonctionne pas…

L'ex-Turk pensa un instant et tapa un autre mot. RENAISSANCE. L'écran de l'ordinateur afficha les signes vitaux du spécimen et les différentes options disponibles. Vincent vida le tube, enraya les serres de maintient mécaniques et débloqua la porte. Rude entra et arracha tous les fils d'électrodes et défit le masque à oxygène qui empêchait Tseng de bouger et il le sortit. Pour la deuxième fois, Vincent prêta sa cape pou couvrir un homme nu. Rude prit Tseng dans ses bras alors que Nanaki allait prévenir les autres qu'ils avaient fini.

- D'accord! Barret et Vincent! Allez avec Rude et protégez-les lui et Tseng. Nanaki, Cid, on ne doit pas laisser ces bâtards les suivre!

Vincent ajusta la Death Penalty alors que Barret levait son bras armé. Ils se tirèrent un passage au travers des monstres à tentacules et des serpents vicieux qui rôdaient dans les environs et se retrouvèrent dehors. À l'intérieur du bunker, les trois combattants atteignirent leurs limites.

- Highwind!

- Mémoire Cosmo!

- Omnislash!

Plusieurs monstres étaient encore en vie, mais la brèche était assez large pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Ils coururent pour rejoindre le Highwind, où Yuffie et les autres les aidèrent à monter à bord, quittant les alentours du bunker le plus rapidement possible. Cid s'écroula près des commandes et dormit tout le trajet. D'un autre côté, Cloud sentit que son mal des transport avait envie de sortir… dans un avenir très rapproché. Cela l'intrigua, car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal sur le Highwind. Il fit les cents pas le long du vaisseau, essayant de se garder l'esprit occupé. Mais le malaise semblait là pour rester.

- Hé, le hérisson, ça va? T'es aussi vert que Yuf…

Barret n'eut même pas le temps de finir. Cloud su rua vers les toilettes les plus proches, manquant de renverser Vincent sur son chemin. Il déboula dans la cabine où Rude, Nanaki et Tseng étaient et ferma violemment la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Tseng se redressa d'un coup sur son lit.

- Qui c'était? Demanda-t-il

- Tu ne l'as pas vu?

- Rude, je peux /plus/ voir…

******

- Plate… Stupide… Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaate… Nouvelles… Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!!! Je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!, pleurnicha Reno.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à la télé cet après-midi…

- Puis après? J'avais envie de voir par moi-même!

Juste comme Sephiroth était pour répondre à celle-là, une ombre immense passa par-dessus la maison. Les deux regardèrent le Highwind poser dans la clairière. Reno courut à la porte mais le grand SOLDAT l'arrêta.

- Si tu vas dehors avec seulement tes pantalons sur le dos, tu vas attraper froid…

- Mais Tseng…

- Ils vont le ramener ici, t'en fait pas…

Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard Cloud, Rude et Vincent arrivèrent. Bien les deux Turks entrèrent mais Cloud trébucha sur le pas de la porte et s'étala de tout son long dans le hall. Vincent s'accroupit pour aider le blondinet tout tremblant, qui avait prit une jolie teinte de vert, à se remettre sur ses pieds. Rude essayait de se débrouiller avec un Reno surexcité pendant que Sephiroth transportait Cloud d'urgence dans la salle de bain, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'avoir encore son uniforme de combat sur le dos.

- Reno, calme-toi, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Mais il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir…

- Il est là? Il est là!!! OUI! Merci Rude! Je pourrais pas être plus heureux!

Surexcité… Barrez-moi ça. Rude était aux prises avec un Reno hyperactif. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps quand la porte s'ouvrit sur leur ancien chef. Le Wutaien était guidé par Nanaki grâce à une laisse que Yuffie avait fabriquée. Reno ne le remarqua même pas et se jeta sur Tseng, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tseng! Tu… Tu m'as manqué…

- R-Reno?!? Reno, c'est toi?

Il leva les mains et les passa dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, touchant les cicatrices jumelles sous les yeux…

- C'est vraiment toi Reno?

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il passait une main devant les yeux de son amant… Et il réalisa… que Tseng était aveugle. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Sephiroth en sortit avec Cloud dans ses bras, son visage recouvert d'une débarbouillette humide.

- Installe-le sur le divan, je suis sûr qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, dit-il à Reno.

- Vous… Je vous connais…

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'attendant à une explosion de colère ou une filée d'insultes.

- Sephiroth… Hojo… lui a ôté la vue…, Reno répondit au regard confus de son hôte.

- Sephiroth…?, murmura Tseng

Reno fit signe à l'homme de monter à l'étage. Sephiroth disparut dans sa chambre. Tseng s'était mit à trembler et il était plus pâle.

- Tseng… Laisse ça pour plus tard… Viens avec moi. Tu es fatigué., Reno le mena jusqu'au salon., Voilà, tout en bas…

Il l'étendit sur le divan et le recouvrit avec sa couverture de laine. Le Wutaien essaya de protester, mais il fut contraint au silence par un doux baiser et un ordre simple : 'dormir'.

******

La réunion commença après le dîner, et tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait que si Hojo mettait la main sur des cellules de JENOVA, la difficulté de se trouver un hôte serait de beaucoup diminuée. Ils identifièrent un certain nombre d'endroits où des échantillons pourraient encore se trouver : le réacteur Mako de Nibelheim, Midgar et le Cratère Nord.

- Je retourne à Midgar, dit Rude

- Je vais avec toi!, ajouta Barret, je vais pouvoir revoir Marlène et Elmyra à Kalm après ça!

Sephiroth se leva et demanda qui voulait venir au Cratère Nord et Nibelheim. Nanaki et Cid se portèrent volontaire pour aller dans le nord avec Sephiroth, ce qui laissait Vincent, Cloud et Yuffie pour aller à Nibelheim. Ils décidèrent de laisser Reno et Tseng ensemble. Avec tout cela conclu, Sephiroth s'excusa et alla directement au lit, d'où Cloud n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était revenu. Cid fit de même, bougonnant à propos d'un mal de tête à tout casser.

- Quelqu'un est partant pour une partie de poker?

Rapidement les équipes se formèrent et tout le monde se rapprocha pour voir si Barret et Vincent pourraient battre les imbattables Turks.

Fin

Notes

Tseng est vivant… mais aveugle. C'est dommage, mais tout savait qu'Hojo était un sadique. Maintenant on part après lui!!! La question à 1, 000, 000 gils : Qui va trouver Hojo? Et un message à tous mes admirateurs : JE VOUS AIME!!! LE 25ÈME À ME FAIRE PART DE SES COMMENTAIRES VA AVOIR LE DROIT DE ME DEMANDER UNE FIC POUR LUI TOUT SEUL!!! Prochain chapitre : Petite pause santé.


	7. Petite pause santé

Petite pause santé

3:45 am. Vincent Valentine était plus que réveillé. Il était furieux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir parce qu'un certain pilote ronflait. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'était habitué, mais cette nuit le bruit était insupportable. Il décida donc de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Sephiroth. En passant dans le salon il entendit Reno parler dans son sommeil. Il remarqua aussi que Rouge n'était plus en face du foyer mais dans la cuisine, avec Barret et Yuffie… _C'est bien de savoir que je suis pas tout seul…_ Il ouvrit doucement la porte et à sa surprise, les occupants de la chambre étaient tout aussi réveillés, grelottant sous leurs couvertures.

- Fait froid…

- Ben va allumer le feu…

- Si je sors d'ici, je vais geler!

- Rapproche-toi alors!

- Mais tu es froid!

Vincent toussa un peu pour attirer l'attention.

- Sephiroth?

- Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Les ronflements de Cid m'empêchent de dormir… J'peux coucher ici?

******

6:00 am. Le même matin, mais pour certains invités dans la maison c'était comme si ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Vincent était déjà debout en train de préparer à déjeuner.

- Foutu Turk…, pleurnicha Yuffie

Vincent leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Il n'a pas arrêter de nous casser les oreilles avec ses histoires à dormir debout. Même Rouge est venu se cacher dans la cuisine, répondit Barret.

- Comptez-vous chanceux… Vous n'aviez pas à supporter les ronflements de Cid.

- Oh, il faut que j'entende ça!

La ninja se précipita dans la chambre d'invités. Le son était effectivement puissant. Elle prit l'opportunité de taquiner son aîné et lui arracha ses couvertures. Cid ne broncha même pas. Elle revint dans la cuisine, déçue de ne pas avoir pu le réveiller.

- Je vais aller le lever…, dit Vincent, en même temps que Sephiroth et Cloud. Finis de manger. Quelqu'un veut bien aller chercher Reno et Tseng?

Nanaki hocha la tête et trotta jusqu'au salon pendant que Vincent allait réveiller sa moitié. Il le secoua un peu, l'appelant par son nom quelques fois, ne recevant qu'un grognement en retour. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène l'embrassa sur le front et fut horrifié de constater qu'il faisait de la fièvre. _J'ai dû lui passer la grippe… Mieux vaut le laisser dormir,_ pensa-t-il. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui et monta à l'étage pour avertir Sephiroth de la situation. Malheureusement, en entrant dans la pièce, il réalisa que Cloud n'était pas en meilleure condition. Sephiroth le serrait contre lui.

- Sephiroth? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Il a été malade ce matin, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne fait pas de température…

- C'est rassurant… Cid… n'est pas bien non plus. J'ai dû lui passer la grippe… de toute façon, le déjeuner est prêt.

Sephiroth descendit avec Cloud quelques minutes plus tard. Le blond avala d'un trait un verre d'eau et picora ses rôties, n'ayant pas vraiment faim dans le moment. Tseng essayait de ne pas faire de dégât avec son repas, Reno changeant continuellement son verre ou son assiette de place. L'argenté se sentit nerveux tout d'un coup quand il vit Tseng se lever et marcher (avec l'aide de Nanaki) vers lui.

- Tseng…

Une main brossa la longueur de ses cheveux et le Wutaien sourit.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es de retour, mon ami, même si je n'espérais pas te revoir, ou plutôt te toucher après avoir entendu parler de ton trépas…

- C'est une longue histoire, vraiment, Tseng…

Et alors ils échangèrent leurs histoires. Pendant ce temps, Vincent sortit pour préparer les chocobos dorés, Millo et Arche afin que Barret et Rude n'aient pas à attendre Cid avant de partir. Le pilote se réveilla environ une demi-heure plus tard, frayant lentement son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain pour trouver quelque chose pour le soulager de son mal de tête. Mais il refusa de laisser partir le Highwind sans lui à bord…

******

Après le départ de Rude et Barret, les autres s'installèrent dans le Highwind. Cid avait insisté pour y aller, même avec la grippe, mais dit qu'il n'allait pas se battre. De toute manière, Vincent ne l'aurait as laissé faire. Cloud prit ses médicaments pour le mal des transports, et juste pour être sur, Sephiroth avait doublé la dose. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas. Aussitôt après le décollage, il se trouva mal et eut à se supporter sur Sephiroth. Le jeune combattant se plia en deux et se serra le ventre, grimaçant et gémissant de douleur.

- Cloud!? Tu es blessé?

- Sephy… J'ai mal au ventre… Fait quelque chose!

Sephiroth aida Cloud à s'étendre sur le plancher, où il se roula en boule.

- Cid! Est-ce qu'on pourrait…

Le pilote l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

- Cap sur Mideel!

******

Reeve ajusta ses lunettes et se remis à la tâche. Faire de la paperasse était ennuyeux, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le faire. Élena était à son poste près de la porte. L'intercom bourdonna.

- Oui Terry?

- Miss Shera et deux amis veulent vous voir, Monsieur le Président.

- Faites entrer.

Il se leva, lançant sa plume négligemment sur son bureau et se prépara à recevoir sa future femme. C'était bizarre, quand l'assistante dévouée avait appris que Cait Sith était un robot, elle l'avait presque démantelé, et sa passion se transféra sur l'homme derrière le robot. Et Cid avait déjà trouvé Vincent, alors… les deux avaient fait la paix et avait suivit le chemin d'une nouvelle vie. Reeve n'avait pas tardé et avait demandé la main de Shera quelques temps plus tard. Elle ouvrit les larges portes de bois et le Président la serra dans ses bras avant de lui demander si le projet sur lequel elle avait travaillé avait donné des fruits.

- Bien, chéri, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Tifa! Tu peux entrer maintenant!

Tifa entra, supportant un svelte jeune homme. Rufus avait une drôle de ceinture bouclée autour de la taille qui retenait en place une orthèse de métal qui encerclait sa hanche droite et qui descendait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son pied.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

Rufus hocha la tête avec fierté.

- Oui… Je vais devoir prendre des antidouleur pour le restant de ma vie, mais je vais pouvoir marcher. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour mon bras, cependant. En parlant de ça… Tifa, veux-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr!

Elle l'étendit sur le divan de cuir, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal en levant sa jambe blessée.

- Alors, Rufus, tu as pensé à ma proposition?, demanda Reeve

- Bien… Je ne sais pas, Reeve… Vous voulez vraiment que je revienne? J-je veux dire… Tu sais… Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que je pourrais faire?

- Rufus, tu as été le Vice Président de cette compagnie pour des années avant que ton père meure… Tu es le plus compétent. De toute façon, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire grand chose durant ta présidence… Pas une des décisions que tu as faite n'était vraiment la tienne.

- Tifa…

- Non, Rufus.. Ne me demande pas ce que tu dois faire… Prends ta décision.

- J'ai besoin de temps…

Juste à ce moment, l'intercom annonça Barret et Rude.

******

Cloud était couché sur un lit d'hôpital, totalement vidé par l'épreuve. La petite clinique s'était agrandie en un grand hôpital depuis sa dernière visite. Le docteur l'avait reconnu et dès qu'il était entré, sans même regarder qui le transportait, il avait commencé à l'examiner. Cloud avait passé toute une batterie de tests et maintenant il se reposait, oscillant entre deux états de conscience.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente, Sephiroth et Cid discutaient alors que le reste de l'équipe faisait des provisions. Le docteur et deux infirmières passèrent à toute vitesse et entrèrent directement dans la chambre de Cloud.

Vincent achetait des munitions au magasin d'armes. Il était sur le point de sortir quand un cri perçant effraya une volée d'oiseaux. Il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital et débarqua dans la salle d'attente d'où le docteur quittait. Une fiche médicale était posée sur une chaise à côté de Sephiroth, qui tremblait malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler. Cid était foudroyé, secouant la tête et il décida d'aller fumer dehors. Vincent fit un pas vers son fils, qui pâlit d'un coup.

- Seph? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je… J-Je peux /pas/ croire ça…

Alors ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'évanouit.

******

Cid Highwind avait appris à des situations bizarres. Mais /ça/… Il alluma une autre cigarette, sa troisième de suite, et observa les nuages ronds s'envoler et disparaître dans les airs. Les autres le regardaient étrangement depuis qu'il refusait de les laisser entrer. Yuffie tapait du pied impatiemment pendant que Reno guidait Tseng aux alentours, Rouge pas très loin derrière.

- Pourquoi ne nous laisse-tu pas entrer?, demanda Rouge

- Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont là-dedans!, cria la ninja.

- Vincent s'en occupe, ne t'en fait pas. Il a bien quelque chose, mais c'est pas vraiment grave… Je peux pas vous le dire parce que c'est pas mes oignons. J'imagine qu'il va vous en parler quand il sera prêt à vous le dire.

Le pilot cracha le bout de sa cigarette, s'étouffant avec la dernière bouffée. Nanaki se coucha sur le sol profitant du soleil pour faire une sieste. Dans le lointain ils pouvaient entendre Reno hurler quand Tseng le battait avec son bâton électrique qu'il utilisait comme une cane. Un bip familier empêcha Cid de s'allumer une autre cigarette et il attrapa son PHS. Après un moment, il raccrocha.

- Qui c'était?

- Tifa. Elle dit que Reeve a fait fermer et démanteler tous les réacteurs à Mako il y a un mois, et les étages où les laboratoires d'Hojo se trouvaient ont été complètement nettoyés pour être remplacés par des bureaux. Tous les spécimens et échantillons ont été brûlés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Les autres vont nous attendre au Cratère Nord.

Vincent se retourna pour retourner à l'intérieur.

- Cid… Si nous allons au Cratère Nord, peut-être serait-il sage de préparer une cabine pour Cloud. Dans sa condition, s'il ne reste pas étendu, il pourrait se sentir mal.

- Quelle condition?!? S'impatienta Yuffie

- SA condition. Quand il va décider de te le dire, tu le saura. Mais pour l'instant, on n'en dira rien…

- Ouais, et si tu veux l'aider, ajouta Cid, va acheter quelques couvertures chaude et deux oreillers.

Vincent leva un sourcil.

- J'vais p't'être en avoir besoin aussi, bailla-t-il.

******

Les vents froids du glacier trouvèrent leur chemin dans la petite cabine. Tifa et Élena rampèrent plus près du feu. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et le reste du groupe se dépêcha d'entrer pour échapper à la tempête de neige. Cid et Cloud allèrent droit au feu pendant que les autres prenaient soin de secouer la neige dont ils étaient recouverts.

- &?%?$%$?%*?%%!!! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps!, s'exclama Barret

- On a dû aller à Mideel, Cloud a été malade pendant le trajet, lui répondit calmement Rouge.

- Ouais, et il veut pas nous dire ce qu'il a chopé!, grimaça Yuffie.

Cloud prit une profonde respiration et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le genoux de Sephiroth. Il regarda Cait Sith, perché sur son nouveau moogle, avec un sérieux désarmant.

- J'espère Reeve que tu as accès aux notes d'Hojo…

- On a gardé tout ce qu'on a pu trouver…, répondit le petit chat.

- Bien. Parce que peut-être vas-tu être capable de me dire comment il a pu me faire ça.

- Comment il t'a fait quoi?

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre et essaya de trouver les mots juste, mais il finit par marmonner :

- Que la Planète m'aide… J'suis enceinte.

Fin

Notes

Quelqu'un dites-moi… ça sonne si bizarre? Après tout, JENOVA est une femelle… Attelez-vous! J'ai encore des trucs dans mes manches!!!


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation

- QUOI? Cria Barret, sous le choc.

Apparemment tout le monde était trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, même si Cid et Vincent étaient déjà au courant de la condition de Cloud. Le grand noir était choqué, mais pas autant que Cloud lui-même, lui qui essayait de se cacher en se blottissant dans les bras de Sephiroth. Élena fit signe à Barret de se calmer, elle avait remarqué que le blond tremblait.

- Tu sais, enceinte, comme dans avoir un bébé. Une B-É-B-É. Une petite chose d'environ un pied de long qui te ressemble…, lui répliqua Cid, Et calme-toi. Le stress n'est pas bon pour lui.

- C'est… merveilleux! Cloud ! Félicitations !, s'exclama Tifa avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Nanaki sortit dehors et hurla à la lune, un joyeux son souvent entendu au Canyon Cosmo, annonçant une naissance. Les filles se rassemblèrent autour de Cloud pour le féliciter.

- Tu es si chanceux !, piailla Yuffie, À Wutai, un bébé est considéré comme un cadeau à ceux qui se sont prouvé méritant face aux dieux. C'est un cadeau que tu dois chérir, et non craindre, parce qu'il ne t'apportera que du bonheur.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de t'en faire avec ça…, lui murmura Sephiroth

- Il fait beaucoup trop froid ici pour toi… Ce ne serait pas le moment d'attraper un rhume, affirma Élena, Et tu dois être fatigué, aussi…

Cloud hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à la chambre à coucher avec les filles bourdonnant autour de lui. Yuffie traîna Barret jusqu'au Highwind pour aller chercher plus de couvertures. Sephiroth sourit et rejoignit Tseng et les Turks qui parlaient à Reeve via Cait Sith. Cid et Vincent étaient assis près du feu, le pilote épuisé par la journée, et bientôt il ronflait sur l'épaule de Vincent. Le vampire lui passa une main dans les cheveux, remarquant la chaleur qui irradiait de lui et le tira plus près de lui, ignorant les rires étouffés de Reno.

- Vision de Nuit ! Allez entre !, appela Tifa quand Yuffie et Barret entrèrent.

Une petite boule de poils rouges apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, secouant joyeusement la neige qui s'était déposée sur sa fourrure hérissée. Tifa la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena près de Tseng.

- Quand il a appris pour ta cécité, Rufus a pensé t'offrir cela. C'est le même hybride que Nation Noire. Elle est très intelligente et protectrice. Aussitôt qu'elle sera assez grande, Rufus va l'amener à un dresseur et elle va apprendre à te guider. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez faire connaissance ! Son nom est Vision de Nuit.

- Oh, merci beaucoup…

Tseng prit le petit animal dans ses bras, lui grattant les oreilles. La petite chose roucoula et lui lécha le visage avant de s'installer sur ses genoux pour dormir. Yuffie et Élena sortirent finalement de la chambre et Vincent laissa Cid roulé en boule près de feu pour assister à la petite réunion. Cloud, Tseng et Cid resteraient à la cabine avec Vision de Nuit et Cait Sith. Le plan était simple : ils devaient escalader le cratère, entrer dans la galerie principale et avant d'atteindre la petite cave où était sensé être les restes de JENOVA, se séparer en trois groupes et encercler la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être surpris. Ils préparèrent des vêtements chauds et des sacs de couchage, des objets et provisions. Le blizzard ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer, tout le monde se retira pour la nuit.

******

Un brillant regard saphir se perdait dans deux joyaux émeraude.

- Sephiroth… Es-tu heureux ?

- Bien sûr que je suis heureux… Cloud… Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Je te l'ai dit un million de fois… C'est merveilleux…

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de la taille de Sephiroth, le retenant douloureusement en place… Une humidité soudaine sur son chandail l'alarma et il essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

- Chhhhut… Pleure pas… J'vais revenir… Cloud… Chhhhut…

Mais Cloud était trop effrayé et il pleura à chaudes larmes, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.

******

La neige tombait doucement maintenant à l'extérieur. _C'est l'heure…_ pensa Vincent. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière, se réveillant régulièrement pour vérifier la température de Cid. Et comme d'habitude, il avait eu tort. Elle était à peine plus élevée que la normale, Cid allait probablement la faire passer en dormant et se réveillerais avec toute sa force. Le vampire se pencha pour embrasser une joue encore rugueuse et le pilote marmonna quelque chose comme 'pas maintenant, 'veux dormir'. Vincent rigola en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire le matin…

Il réveilla tout le monde, en commençant par Sephiroth, laissant Cloud et Tseng à leur sommeil paisible et il activa Cait. Vision de Nuit était enroulée près du Wutaien, bougeant quelques fois, son tentacule emmêlé dans une mèche de cheveux noirs. Cloud avait plongé sous les couvertures, soupirant d'aise dans son sommeil, comme un petit chérubin. Il fallut une demi-heure et tout le monde était prêt à aller régler ses comptes avec Hojo. 

Escalader le glacier était dangereux, surtout quand les monstres du coin se prouvèrent assez durs à se débarrasser. Ils voyagèrent au travers des étendues de neige et les cavernes deux jours avant d'atteindre leur but. Le cratère lui-même n'avait pas changé, et le temps qu'ils arrivèrent, ils devaient arrêter pour la nuit. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, il n'était pas question de se battre dans ses conditions, donc Vincent utilisa sa matéria feu pour creuser dans le mur de glace une caverne qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme abri. Étant neuf dans une caverne, la température ne tarda pas à devenir insupportable. Sephiroth dénoua son foulard vert, Vincent laissa son épais manteau… Mitaines, foulards et vestes se retrouvèrent vite en pile au centre de la pièce. Un profond silence s'était abattu sur le groupe jusqu'à ce que Yuffie ouvre sa grande trappe.

- Hey, Seph, comment tu vas l'appeler ?

******

Tseng flattait distraitement le tentacule de Vision de Nuit, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Cloud. Le pauvre jeune homme avait de la difficulté avec le réveil brutal que lui commandaient ses hormones… Reeve avait, quant à lui, fouillé à fond les notes d'Hojo, et avait trouvé très peu de documentation sur cette expérience spécifique. Probablement parce que le spécimen original était décédé dû à une overdose de Mako pendant la grossesse.

__

'Le bébé est dans une sorte de bulle… non, non, attends ! Une bulle semi-perméable ! avait dit Cait Sith, Hojo a noté que… le spécimen semble réagir quand la 'bulle' se fixe où, dans l'anatomie féminine, l'utérus est situé. Les cellules de JENOVA ont d'une certaine manière enveloppées le spécimen en voie de développement, et en même temps semble avoir agit comme fusionneur d'ADN. L'expérience est un succès, deux mâles peuvent, avec les bonnes cellules et un nombre précis d'entre elles, se reproduire. Puisque tous les clones de Sephiroth sont mâles, il sera intéressant de voir si JENOVA elle-même pourra se reproduire à travers eux lors de la réunion… Le processus de fixation au système sanguin est maintenant complété et la bulle peut maintenant se nourrir. Le spécimen n'est plus malade et la douleur semble s'être réduite d'une façon notable. La prochaine phase de l'expérience est de tester si le fœtus peut être stimulé à l'aide de la Mako…, et après cela, il n'y a plus rien à part que le spécimen aurait muté et serait mort, la Mako aurait tué le bébé, je pense.'

Alors pendant que Cid chassait Cait pour ravoir ses cigarettes, Tseng avait été laissé seul pour prendre soin de Cloud. Ses mains passèrent du petit animal au dos nu de Cloud. Le blondinet protesta, mais au bout d'un certain temps il se relaxa et s'étendit de tout son long sur le ventre, laissant de la place au Wutaien pour lui soulager ses muscles endoloris.

- Tu dois te détendre, Cloud… Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risque de perdre l'enfant, surtout aussi tôt. Les premières semaines sont très importantes.

Il reçut seulement un murmure endormi avant que Cid ne revienne. Le pilote était emmitouflé dans son manteau et grelottait. Il était évident qu'il était allé fumer dehors. Depuis qu'il savait pour Cloud, il faisait attention pour ne pas fumer quand il était dans les parages, et Vincent était fier de lui et touché par son attention. _Vincent… J'espère que tu vas bien…_

- Quatre jours… J'espère bien qu'il trouveront Hojo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…, la vois de Tseng était pleine d'appréhension…

******

- Ewwwwwwwww ! s'exclama Yuffie.

- Vous n'êtes pas heureux de revoir votre vieil ennemi ? Hojo s'esclaffa

Soudainement de la gauche les Turks déboulèrent dans la pièce, armes au poing et prêts à faire feu. Un feulement venant de derrière le scientifique fou les fit sursauter et JENOVA apparut, plus vivante que jamais. Elle lança ses tentacules vers eux, envoyant valser leurs armes. Hojo fit de même vers Barret, Tifa et Yuffie, faisant beaucoup de dommages. La bataille faisait rage, Reno et les Turks essayaient de retenir JENOVA pendant qu'AVALANCHE s'occupait d'Hojo. Cependant, même empoisonnés, les deux groupes les avaient acculés au pied du mur, combattant et invoquant magie après magie, mais les deux créatures maléfiques ne semblaient pas affectées. Cela devenait dangereux pour eux de rester, Hojo devait protéger JENOVA nouvellement réanimée jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses forces, alors il décida de tenter une sortie par le tunnel du fond, le seul qui n'était pas bloqué. Malheureusement pour lui, la Death Penalty et Vincent Valentine le forcèrent à reculer et en même temps Nanaki attaqua la femelle extraterrestre avec sa barrette lunaire.

Hojo ricana et contre-attaqua avec une autre vague de tentacules empoisonnées qui fut arrêtée cette fois par la fine lame de la Masamune. Sephiroth sortit des ombres, et tout devint calme, si on oubliait les feulements furieux du professeur.

- Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! gronda Sephiroth, Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une limace baveuse, Hojo…

__

- Mon fils est de retour… Viens rejoindre ta mère…

- Et /toi/, comment /oses-tu/ me parler de nouveau ! Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, et maintenant tu vas payer pour ça !

Bougeant plus vite que l'éclair, il passa derrière Hojo et plongea la Masamune au travers de JENOVA. Son cri résonna dans le cratère, Avalanche et les Turks reprirent leurs attaques, mais avec le pouvoir de l'alien se renforçant à chaque minute, sa blessure initiale presque refermée, il était clair que s'ils n'en finissait pas bientôt, JENOVA et Hojo avaient des chances de s'en tirer.

Juste alors le sol se mit à trembler et une large fissure remplie de Mako bouillonnante fit son apparition derrière. Sephiroth sourit cruellement, une lumière dorée l'entourant déjà et il laissa sa limite exploser. Il étendit ses ailes et flotta au-dessus de Vincent, qui se transforma rapidement en Chaos. L'ange argenté rassembla toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait pendant que Chaos distrayait Hojo et JENOVA. Les Turks et Avalanche avaient réussit à les rejoindre et quand Sephiroth fut prêt, Chaos avait laissé la place à Vincent, qui était épuisé. L'ange tenait une petite balle brillante d'énergie et rien qu'à sa vue, Hojo savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. JENOVA essaya d'attaquer, mais elle fut bloquée par le Conformer de Yuffie et le bâton électrique de Reno. Sephiroth sourit de plus belle.

- Et une dernière chose, dit-il, tu n'est /pas/ et tu n'as jamais été mon père.

À la révélation Hojo regarda droit en direction de Vincent, son visage se crispant sous l'effet de la rage pure et il se jeta sur lui, mais l'Aura Sacrée de Sephiroth le fit basculer, lui brûlant la peau à une vitesse folle, la Death Penalty le déchirant comme une poupée de chiffon et JENOVA hurla à l'agonie sous la sainte énergie. Hojo lui rentra dedans en tombant et ils plongèrent ensemble dans la Mako qui avait jaillit du centre de la Planète pour les emprisonner à tout jamais dans un épais cocon de Mako, la fissure se scellant par la suite.

La caverne se mit à trembler, de lourds rochers tombaient de partout autour du cristal, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de déguerpir, la Planète refusant de laisser qui que ce soit relâcher la crise du ciel une seconde fois.

Quand ils atteignirent leur abri pour la nuit, Tifa remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus empoisonnés, et que tout ce qu'il restait de leurs blessures étaient des cicatrices et des bleus. Rouge pensa un moment, renifla l'air et regarda aux alentours avec un air ahuri.

- La Planète nous a remerciés…

Et une rire familier résonna dans l'air, faisant sourire tout le monde…

******

Tseng soupira d'aise, le corps fatigué de Reno confortablement appuyé contre lui, Vision de Nuit étendue sur leurs genoux, demandant plus de caresses. Ce qu'il fit, grattant le chiot gentiment et elle se mit à ronronner, faisant grogner Reno qui enfouit sa tête un peu plu dans le cou du Wutaien. Cloud veillait paresseusement sur Sephiroth qui, malgré tout ses efforts, s'était endormi tout de suite après le décollage, sa nouvelle limite le mettant encore totalement à plat. Le blond l'avait recouvert de couvertures pendant qu'il méditait, répétant les mantras que Tseng lui avait appris. Les autres étaient tous dans la salle de contrôle, regardant le Cratère Nord disparaître dans l'horizon.

De tous, Vincent était revenu le plus choqué. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et avait l'air confus, distant, et ce qui surpris Cid était qu'il ne s'était même pas informé de comment allait sa grippe et s'était enfermé dans les étables à Chocobo. Le pilot entra pour le trouver en train de dépressionner avec Arche, le chocobo de Sephiroth, qui roucoulait d'une façon perplexe. Milo était calme, regardant la paire, lâchant un 'wark' sonore quelques fois pour attirer l'attention. Cid lui donna des légumes et il les mangea avidement. Et c'est alors que ça le frappa normalement quand Vincent s'approchait des étables, les oiseaux devenaient fous de panique, et là, il se tenait parmi eux, et les bêtes s'approchaient de lui.

- Mais *& ??% ?%**& ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Cid, Vinny, tu as l'habitude de les effrayer à mort… Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait… ?

- Ils sont partis…

- Mmm ?

- Ils sont tous partis…, Vincent répéta, sa voix craquant avec émotion, la bête Galienne, Death Giga, Masque de l'enfer… Chaos…

__

C'était Chaos et les autres qui faisaient peur aux Chocobos… pensa le pilot. Arche roucoula de nouveau doucement, donnant de gentils coups de bec à Vincent, et Cid réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il se rapprocha doucement et attira l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène dans une embrassade serrée. Millo appela Arche qui se leva pour rejoindre son copain. Cid savait que Vincent avait attendu toute une vie pour avoir sa liberté… Et il était heureux, son amant avait enfin trouvé la paix. Ils se pelotonnèrent, Vincent laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Cid, écoutant les battements de son cœur, lents, apaisants… pour lui. Il tourna la tête et captura les lèvres du pilote avec les siennes et il sentit dans son dos quelque chose de doux les protégeant. Il ouvrit ses yeux grenat et sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut les ailes de Chaos.

- Hé… Quel sexy cadeau d'adieu…, ronronna Cid

Vincent le fit taire avec un baiser, ses mains travaillant vite pour déboucler la ceinture du pilote. Il le poussa sur la paille, embrassant gentiment sa gorge et frottant son propre organe sur celui de Cid. Il savait que par la manière dont il gémissait cela ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. En fait, lui-même n'allait pas se retenir. Alors sans même le demander, les deux étaient partis pour une petite vite… Vincent tourna Cid sur le ventre, défaisant son pantalon et attrapant un tube de lubrifiant. Il commença à préparer son amant, mais le pilote n'était pas patient du tout, et finalement Vincent abandonna, empalant Cid en un mouvement. Ils dansèrent seulement quelques minutes avant que l'ex-Turk n'accélère la cadence et il explosa, entraînant Cid avec lui. Les deux roulèrent dans la paille, s'embrassant et souriant.

******

Cloud essaya de se retourner, mais en vain. Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, seulement pour fixer ceux d'Arche. Elle fixa en retour, mais après quelques secondes elle picora son bras pour se blottir dessous. Quelque chose lui tira les cheveux et il reconnu Millo. L'oiseau était en train de tirer sur ses mèches blondes comme s'il s'agissait de plumes, il essayait de les laver. Le chocobo était couché près de la tête de Sephiroth, choisissant parfois une mèche argenté pour la laver aussi. _Doit être un rêve_… pensa Cloud, et il retourna à son sommeil paisible.

******

- Où sont ces & ?%%$& d'oiseaux !!!

Cid et Vincent avaient cherché dans tout le vaisseau pour trouver les chocobos, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les localiser. Sûrement leur petite partie de jambe ne l'air les aura dérangés et ils s'étaient sauvés quelque part… Ils ne les avaient pas trouvés, alors leur dernière option était de réveiller Sephiroth et de lui dire. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la cabine de Cloud, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était massé à la porte, en essayant de ne pas rire. Vincent passa la tête dans l'embrasure, Cid derrière lui et le pilote ne put dire autre chose que :

- Ah… &% ?%*?… C'est ti pas mignon…

Il sortit son appareil et prit une photo pendant que tout le monde riait à gorge déployée.

Fin

Notes

Mignon chocobos… Désolé, j'pouvais pas résister. Bon, bon.. C'est pas fini encore !!! Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça, mais le prochain chapitre sera les fêtes de fin d'année. Quand Cloud va-t-il avoir son bébé ? Héhéhéhé… Je n'en dit rien… Vincent est libre de ses monstres, j'ai décidé de lui laisser les ailes de Chaos, elles sont trop cool pour les enlever ! Prochain chapitre : Les fêtes à Midgar.


	9. Les fêtes à Midgar

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma bonne amie Lauren!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Les fêtes à Midgar

Avec Hojo mort et JENOVA hors d'état de nuire, tout le monde retourna à la maison. Des mois passèrent. Avec seulement quelques semaines avant les Fêtes, Nanaki pensait à offrir quelque chose de spécial à Sephiroth et à Cloud. Alors il les invita chez lui la semaine précédant le jour de l'an, insistant sur le fait que le calme du Canyon leur ferait du bien.

- Est-ce qu'ils arrivent?

Jake, le gardien de la grille, soupira, secouant la tête.

- J'espère que la neige n'est pas un problème, ajouta Nanaki.

Le temps passa, et vers la fin de l'après-midi, deux silhouettes montées sur des chocobos dorés apparurent à la grille, tous deux couverts de neige. Jake les accueilli et prit soin de mettre les oiseaux à l'abri pendant que Sephiroth et Cloud frayaient leur chemin jusqu'à l'auberge.

*******

- Rouge, dis-moi que tu n'est pas sérieux…

- Cloud, tu dois admettre que vous avez besoin d'aide, je veux dire, aucun de vous ne sait comment prendre soin d'un bébé… Et Alekia pourra vous donner plusieurs bons conseils…

- Cours prénataux? Répéta Sephiroth, totalement décontenancé.

- Vous commencerez demain, ceci est mon cadeau pour vous. S'il vous plaît, veuillez l'accepter. Cela ne pourrait vous faire que du bien.

Rouge sortit de l'auberge, laissant les deux guerriers à la réflexion. Le registraire se mit à rire et Cloud vira au rouge fluo. Cela promettait d'être une très loooooongue semaine.

*******

Jour 1

Alekia était une femme âgée, dans la cinquantaine. Elle les accueilli avec les bras grands ouverts, commençant tout de suite par un examen complet de Cloud. Nanaki l'avait avertie, elle ne fit donc aucun commentaires, quand Sephiroth se mit à bouger nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Vous êtes chanceux tous les deux, dit-elle avec un sourire, un bébé n'est pas donné à n'importe qui… et pourquoi as-tu emmené ça?

Alekia pointait l'épée Ultima.

- …………

- Tu as peur qu'il rie de toi?

Cloud hocha la tête.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il fera la même chose que toi Un bébé est une affaire de couple, et tous les deux vous allez vous occuper de lui.

Cela dit, elle se retourna vers Sephiroth et lui fit signe de s'approcher et commença à enseigner les étirements de base.

*******

Jour 2

Sephiroth essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire… Mais de voir Cloud… Le blond était en train d'apprendre comment contrôler sa respiration pour faire passer la douleur. Et puisqu'il n'était pas celui qui allait accoucher, l'argenté ne pouvait que regarder.

- Bien, maintenant essaie de faire le petit chien. Quand le bébé va vouloir sortir, tu vas pouvoir relaxer, et te concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que la douleur. Et crois-moi, ça va faire mal. Vas-y!

C'était trop, et l'homme aux cheveux d'argents explosa de rire. Cloud s'arrêta tout de suite, et, furieux, attrapa le manche de l'épée Ultima.

- Oh, toi tu est /mort/!

Sephiroth sauta sur ses pieds et décampa, Cloud à sa suite, Alekia secouant la tête en désespoir de cause.

- Même heure demain?

*******

Jour 3

- Cloud, t'es sensé y goûter, pas le manger au complet!!!, gronda Sephiroth.

- Mais j'aime ça!

Le blond prit une cuillerée de gruau et la lança sur Sephiroth. L'autre arrêta de préparer sa purée de fruits et renvoya un cœur de pomme droit entre les deux yeux de Cloud.

- Bataille de bouffe!

Les deux se retrouvèrent bien vite recouverts de purée et de gruau, trempés de la tête au pieds de lait. Étant à court de munitions, ils commencèrent à lutter dans leur dégât jusqu'à ce qu'Alekia arrive du magasin. Elle échappa ses sacs à la porte, marchant d'une manière menaçante vers ses élèves et les attrapa par les oreilles.

- Maintenant pour la classe de nettoyage…

******

Jour 4

Alekia et Cloud riaient de bon cœur de Sephiroth, vêtu seulement de son pantalon et d'un large bout de tissu blanc noué autour de sa taille.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans…

- Awww… Bébé Sephy veut qu'on change sa couche? Dit Cloud, lui mettant une tétine sous le nez.

Sephiroth fit la moue.

- Tu m'as piqué au moins trois fois avec tes épingles de sûreté!!! Et bébé Sephy veut que tu lui enlève ça!

Et bébé Sephy lui lança une bouteille de talc qui explosa, les couvrant tous les deux d'une fine poudre blanche. Cloud lui donna une tape sur le derrière.

- Méchant bébé Sephy, l'aura pas sa récompense, gronda-t-il, lui donnant la tétine.

Alekia se mit à rire en voyant Sephiroth la prendre dans sa bouche, espérant avoir sa récompense quand même.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'utiliser des couches jetables…

*******

Jour 5

Nanaki et Alekia saluèrent alors que Cloud et Sephiroth montaient à bord du Highwind. La femme âgée était fière d'eux et avait hâte de voir leur petit marmot.

- Vous devez revenir! Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble!

Cloud hocha la tête et serra Sephiroth dans ses bras alors que l'appareil prenait son envol. Pensif comme toujours, Nanaki suivit Alekia dans sa maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Oh, ils vont s'en sortir, répondit la femme, ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Maintenant, explique-moi, Nanaki… Comment il est tombé enceinte?

Rouge soupira.

- C'est une longue histoire…

******

Midgar n'avait pas changé après Météore, la ville était la même, mais la vie y semblait plus facile. Reeve et son équipe avaient travaillé dur, avec l'armée et les Turks pour empêcher les crimes dans les taudis et pour prévenir la famine. Et en utilisant l'électricité naturelle au lieu de la Mako, la Planète n'était plus en danger.

Ils atterrirent sur la plaque, sur le toit de le tour Shin-ra. Cid les mena à l'intérieur, où tout le monde était rassemblé, et dès que Cloud eut mit les pieds dans la pièce, ils crièrent tous « Shower de bébé! ». Le blond fut traîné plus loin, là où les filles avaient empilé les cadeaux.

- Un shower de bébé? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?, demanda Sephiroth.

- C'est pour une maman… Quand elle a un bébé dans son ventre. Tout le monde apporte un cadeau pour le bébé et le donne à la maman, lui répondit Marlène. Est-ce que c'est toi la maman, oncle Seph?

- Noooooooooooooonn, (grosse goutte de sueur) c'est ton oncle Cloud.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Reeve et Shera leur tendit un petit paquet. Cloud déchira le papier cadeau et se retrouva avec un mignon jumper bleu avec un chocobo sur le devant… Environ une heure plus tard, ils avaient tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper du bébé. Rufus et Tifa leur avaient offert un berceau avec la literie. Barret et Elmyra s'étaient chargés des  bouteilles, des petites cuillères et des assiettes. Le cadeau le plus pratique fut donné par Yuffie, Tseng et Reno.

- Deux mois et demi et tu peux déjà plus supporter ta ceinture… Notre cadeau va t'être très utile!, s'exclama la ninja.

Dans la grande boîte se trouvaient deux longs kimonos, costume traditionnel à Wutai. Un était noir et blanc et l'autre était bleu avec des fleurs jaunes d'or brodées. Rude et Élena avaient eux aussi donné des vêtements pour bébé. Le cadeau de Cid et Vincent fut ouvert le dernier. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Sephiroth déballa une magnifique peinture d'une femme aux cheveux bruns… Placée avec soin dans un cadre en bois ouvragé à la main.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui… Lucrecia aimait beaucoup cette photo d'elle, mais elle était tellement endommagée… J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux si j'en faisais une toile… Et Cid a fait le cadre.

- Merci beaucoup… C'est un vrai trésor, père…

Cid fit la moue, se sentant un peu délaissé tout d'un coup. Après avoir rangé les cadeaux dans un coin, la fête commença, champagne, musique et rires remplirent l'étage, les invités plongeant dans la nourriture et les boissons.

- Z'auriez dû voir sa tête quand on lui a mit la couche!!! Et j'vous jure, il a même pris la suce!, rigola Cloud.

Cid et Barret rirent fort eux aussi, bien ils étaient tous plus ou moins réchauffés, même Sephiroth. Puisqu'ils passaient tous la nuit dans la tour, personne ne se retint. Reeve fit changer la musique et baissa l'intensité des lumières, invitant les couples à une danse. Rufus était beaucoup trop saoul pour danser, alors lui et Tifa regardèrent alors que Vincent et Cid valsaient gracieusement sur le plancher de danse avec Élena, Rude, Shera et Reeve. Barret faisait tourner sa fille sur ses épaules pendant que Reno essayait de guider Tseng, sous le regard perplexe de Vision de Nuit. Sephiroth et Cloud étaient enlacés dans un coin, le blond bien protégé dans les bras de son amant.

- Hé tout le monde! Il est presque minuit! Piailla Yuffie.

Le compte à rebours commença.

- 5!

Rufus ramena Tifa plus près pour lui voler un baiser.

- 4!

Elmyra assied Marlène sur ses genoux, Barret la tenant par les épaules.

- 3!

Vincent enfoui la tête dans le cou de Cid.

- 2!

Vision de Nuit piailla joyeusement, chatouillant Tseng avec son tentacule.

- 1!

Sephiroth frotta doucement le ventre de son amant.

- Bonne et heureuse année!

Une autre bouteille de champagne fut passée invités, alors qu'ils célébraient la nouvelle année. Cid et Vincent annoncèrent la date de leur mariage, le 15 de mai. Tout le monde était invité. Le prêtre de Rocket Town avait accepté de bénir leur union. La neige blanche qui tombait ce soir là sur Midgar annonçait une année pleine de bonheur.

Fin

Notes

Comment avez-vous trouvé? Laissez-moi vous dire, Cloud est dû pour la fin juin… Et j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, vous, mes fans… Si vous êtes intéressés, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez parvenir un dessin illustrant cette fic, n'importe quelle scène… Si vous voulez, bien sûr… Prochain chapitre : Oui, je le veux.


	10. Oui je le veux

Oui, je le veux

Sephiroth soupira. Il n'y avait plus de biscuits au gingembre dans la jarre à biscuits. Encore… il se résigna à cuisiner une autre fournée de biscuits au gingembre. Il noua ses cheveux,  enfila son tablier et commença à rassembler ses ingrédients. Depuis que Cloud était enceinte, le pauvre Sephiroth était forcé de faire des biscuits presque deux fois par semaine pour palier les fringales de son amant. Le bruit dans la cuisine attira rapidement Cloud qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amour.

- Hummm… Biscuits au gingembre! Tu vas mettre des amandes dedans?

Sephiroth sourit, pointant les dites amandes sur le comptoir. Il se retourna et enlaça son petit Cloud, passant la main sous son kimono pour toucher amoureusement son ventre. Le blond était dû pour bientôt, seulement deux mois à faire, et il se portait bien. L'argenté l'embrassa passionnément, il était si beau…

- Vincent et Cid viennent pour dîner, alors ne les mange pas tous, ok?

Cloud lui fit une grimace et la porte s'ouvrit sur leurs invités. L'air parfumé du printemps entra en même temps. Il faisait beau dehors et une énorme quantité de fleurs poussait près de la maison, embaumant l'air ambiant.

- ?%?%%! Déjà aussi gros! Combien de temps il reste avant qu'il n'arrive?

- Deux mois, Cid, juste deux mois, ça a passé si vite…

- On n'avait pas réalisé que tu serais si avancé en décidant de la date de notre engagement…, ajouta Vincent, mais j'ai bien hâte de voir sa frimousse à mon petit fils!

Sephiroth prit Cid à part dans la cuisine, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le pilote le suivit et ils parlèrent tout bas, comme s'ils partageaient un secret… Cloud apparut soudainement entre eux.

- De quoi vous parlez vous deux?

Les deux sursautèrent, Cid se mettant à pester contre Cloud, disant qu'il avait faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque, qu'il n'était plus très jeune et encore beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Les deux évitèrent la question et Vincent proposa d'aller faire une promenade dans les bois et Sephiroth accepta, Cloud ayant des problèmes avec son dos refusa et Cid dit qu'il resterait avec lui.

- Tu veux un peu de thé? Cid lui demanda après que la porte se soit fermée.

Cloud hocha la tête et Cid alla dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Il trouva facilement la théière et les sachets. Après quelques minutes, il versa le liquide bouillant dans deux tasses, mélangeant dans une petite pilule qui se dissout rapidement. Il la donna à Cloud. Il parlèrent un peu, buvant leur thé et grignotant des biscuits au gingembre frais.

- T'sais, petit, t'as l'air complètement lavé, t'es sûr que tu dors bien?

- Ma foi non, soupira Cloud, le petit pèse une tonne… Et ça me donne mal au dos. J'peux pas prendre de médicaments, c'est pas bon pour le bébé, alors ça me réveille souvent dans le milieu de la nuit.

- Je vois… bien pourquoi tu irais pas faire une sieste? Vinny et Seph ne vont pas revenir avant une heure, à peu près…

Cloud se leva et hocha de nouveau la tête, mais le mouvement brusque le fit vaciller. Cid l'attrapa et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher de Cloud. Le pilot l'étendit sur son lit, tapant quelques oreillers sous lui pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Alors qu'il montait les couvertures par-dessus lui, le combattant blond était déjà endormi. Il passa la main sur la grosse bosse qu'était devenu son ventre, sentant le bébé bouger un peu. _J'me demande de quoi il va avoir l'air…_ il sortit doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna au salon et rapporta les tasses à la cuisine pour les laver. À travers la fenêtre il pouvait voir Sephiroth qui attendait son signal et quand il lui envoya la main, tous les autres sortirent de leurs cachettes. Yuffie fut la première à entrer dans la maison, traînant derrière elle un lourd sac qu'elle plaça près du divan.

- On va avoir du pain sur la planche si on veut que tout soit prêt avant que mon père n'arrive…

*******

La nuit était calme, le ciel clair et sous les étoiles Sephiroth soupira. De la galerie il pouvait voir la peinture que son père lui avait donné, accrochée au-dessus du foyer, une si belle femme, mais en même temps si étrangère. La lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le garde-fou.

- Je suis sur le point d'avoir un enfant… Mère… J'aimerais tant que tu puisses être là, murmura-t-il à la brise légère.

Il leva son regard vers la lune, une larme glissant sur sa joue, ne remarquant pas qu'il n'était plus seul. Pas avant qu'une main douce glisse dans ses cheveux. Vincent frotta le dos de son fils en le guidant vers la balançoire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue, pas même une fois, et pourtant elle me manque…

- Je sais, j'ai pleuré sa mort pendant au moins trente ans, et ça me fait encore mal, lui répondit Vincent, découragé.

- Mais tu as dit que tu l'avais vue, dans cette caverne…

- Elle n'était pas vivante, c'était juste… un fantôme…

- J'aimerais pouvoir la voir…

Vincent amena son fils plus près et le serra dans ses bras.

- Lucrecia m'a dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de te prendre dans ses bras, peut-être que si je le fait pour elle, peut-être que ça va la rendre heureuse…

La nuit étai calme, mais pourtant sous les étoiles un père et un fils pleuraient une mère…

*******

Le réveil fut bizarre pour Cloud. Il avait très soif et avait une véritable fringale pour des biscuits au gingembre. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna quelques fois, se levant sur ses coudes. Juste à ce moment Sephiroth sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son kimono noir, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval, quelques mèches tombant lâchement dans le dos. Le blond retint un gémissement et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

- Bonjour Cloud, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, Comment vont mes amours aujourd'hui?

- Sephy, tu es magnifique…

- Tout comme toi, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, Va prendre ta douche et je t'apporte ton déjeuner, d'accord?

Cloud hocha la tête, sortant du lit pour s'étirer comme le lui avait montré Alekia. Il regarda Sephiroth disparaître dans le couloir, la robe Wutaienne flottant derrière lui. Encore un peu endormi, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

L'argenté alla à la cuisine, où tout le monde attendait déjà, tous habillés de kimonos, tous étaient présents sauf Yuffie. Elle était sur la galerie avec le Seigneur Godo. L'honorable leader de Wutai priait avec sa fille. Sephiroth dit bonjour à tout le monde encore une fois et prit le plateau que Vincent lui tendait.

- Nous sommes prêts. Appelle-moi quand tu le seras.

Il hocha la tête et retourna en haut. Il attendit que son amant sorte, le bol fumant de gruau refroidissant lentement. Éventuellement quelques instants plus tard Cloud sortit avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de la taille, frottant son ventre avec amour. Il enfila son sous-vêtement et s'assied sur le lit. Sephiroth plaça le plateau sur ses genoux, bouffant les oreillers pour le mettre confortable. L'argenté étendit le bras pour rabattre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Tu es si beau, mon Cloud à moi… J'espère que notre enfant aura ces yeux brillants… Je t'aime tellement…

Cloud sourit et vida d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange, plongeant dans sa nourriture avec enthousiasme, pendant que Sephiroth admirait ses traits mis en évidence par sa grossesse. Quand il eut fini de manger, l'argenté l'aida à revêtir son kimono bleu, bouclant la ceinture dorée et séchant ses cheveux, souriant tout le temps, une attitude qui rappela à Cloud que son amant devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander, Sephiroth était déjà rendu dans le couloir.

- Vincent! On est prêts!

- Prêts pour quoi?, demanda le blond.

- Viens voir par toi-même, fut la réponse mystérieuse de Sephiroth, et il prit son bras qu'il passa sous le sien.

Ils étaient sur le point de descendre la première marche quand Cloud remarqua que Tifa se tenait là, habillée d'un kimono rose, et quand il passa devant elle, elle plaça délicatement une fleur dans ses cheveux. Shera, Yuffie, Elena et Marlene firent de même alors qu'une douce mélodie Wutaienne résonnait dans la maison. Même Vision de Nuit déposa une rose aux pieds de Cloud que Sephiroth ramassa pour la placer avec les autres. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent laissa aller son bras alors que Cid prenait sa place. Le pilot était drapé d'une robe verte et dorée fermée par une large boucle nouée autour de sa taille.

Sephiroth marcha jusqu'au petit autel qui avait été construit devant le foyer, laissant Cloud avec Cid et se positionnant aux côtés de Vincent. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, les larges manches de son kimono rouge sang tombant gracieusement de son bras et de sa griffe.

Le divan avait été poussé plus loin, où les filles, sauf Yuffie, étaient maintenant assises. Tseng était assit près de l'autel, jouant sur une guitare Wutaienne, Reno et Reeve tenant chacun une pique dans lesquelles de l'encens au jasmin brûlait. Rude, Rufus, Nanaki et Barret se tenaient de chaque côté du divan, gardant deux petites boîtes de bois.

Cloud, encore au pied de l'escalier, était totalement confus. La maison sentait le jasmin et la rose, la salon ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un temple, Sephiroth agissait bizarrement et tout le monde le regardait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tous ses amis étaient là, pourquoi tout le décor, les fleurs, la musique, l'autel… À ce moment les larges portes de verre de la galerie s'ouvrirent et le Seigneur Godo entra à l'intérieur habillé de son kimono de cérémonie violet, suivit de sa fille Yuffie. Elle jouait un air fluide sur une petite flûte, sa robe de satin blanche flottant à chaque pas. Le Seigneur Godo marcha jusqu'à l'autel et y déposa une écaille de Léviathan et fit signe à Cid d'amener Cloud. Tout à coup, tout se mit en place, il savait ce qui se passait. Alors que tout le monde se levait et s'inclinait devant lui quand il passait, il savait. La façon qu'avait Sephiroth de sourire, son père qui le retenait, Cid qui le guidait, la musique et le Seigneur Godo. Il savait, et sourit quand Cid prit ses mains pour les déposer dans celles de Sephiroth. La demande pour sa main. Cid et Vincent se reculèrent alors que les deux futurs époux s'agenouillaient devant le père de Yuffie.

- Soyez béni, tous, et réjouissez-vous, car aujourd'hui deux âmes vont être liées pour la vie. Devant notre Dieu nous allons célébrer l'amour de Cloud Strife et Sephiroth Valentine. En tant qu'offrande à Léviathan, le thé sacré va être préparé avec de l'eau pure.

Yuffie versa l'eau dans une théière ancienne, un trésor de la famille Kisaragi. Le récipient fut placé sur un support qui tenait en place une matéria feu. Rufus et Barret marchèrent jusqu'au Seigneur Godo en ouvrant les petites boîtes. Il tendit à Sephiroth cinq feuilles de thé et à Cloud une fleur de jasmin séchée.

- De l'accord de votre père, Sephiroth Valentine, vous allez être uni à Cloud Strife. Pour illustrer les cinq liens que vous aller partager, spirituel, astral, physique, transcendantal et intemporel, ajoutez à l'eau sacrée les cinq feuilles de thé.

Sephiroth obéit et plaça les feuilles dans la théière.

- De l'accord de votre père adoptif, Cloud Strife, vous allez être uni à Sephiroth Valentine. Pour symboliser la force et la profondeur de votre amour l'un envers l'autre, ajoutez la saveur au thé sacré.

Cloud obéit lui aussi et jeta la fleur de jasmin dans la théière.

Yuffie tendit alors la petite écaille au Seigneur Godo qui la déposa devant les époux. Il fit signe de toucher l'écaille. Aussitôt qu'ils touchèrent l'item sacré, la matéria se mit à briller, réchauffant le thé. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que l'eau bouille, Yuffie et Tseng se mirent à jouer une autre douce mélodie. Cid et Vincent revinrent placer leurs mains sur les épaules de leurs fils respectifs, leur tendant une bague en or. Cloud passa la sienne au doigt de Sephiroth et vice versa. Deux émeraudes brillantes se perdirent dans des saphirs débordant d'amour. Si la voix du Seigneur Godo ne leur était pas parvenue à leurs oreilles, ils seraient encore entrain de se noyer dans leurs regards…

- Dès cet instant, vos âmes vont tout partager, vous êtes unis par la Cérémonie sacrée du Thé. Pour compléter l'épreuve, vous devez boire l'essence sacrée, en partageant la même coupe.

Yuffie versa le thé dans une large coupe en porcelaine et la tendit à Sephiroth. L'argenté prit une gorgée et la passa à Cloud, qui prit lui aussi sa gorgée. Ils rendirent la coupe vide au Seigneur Godo.

- Léviathan a béni votre union, plus jamais vos vies seront solitaires. Réjouissez-vous et célébrez, car deux âmes ont été unies!

Les hommes et les femmes lancèrent des pétales de roses et de cerisier dans les airs, recouvrant les jeunes mariés, célébrant leur union.

*******

La fête fut superbe, aussi. Ils eurent tous beaucoup de plaisir, même si Cloud et Sephiroth durent se retirer de bonne heure. Cloud avait de la difficulté à croire que le Seigneur Godo avait accepter de les marier. Mais le grand leader de Wutai était un sage.

- La vie m'a appris que le temps et les circonstances peuvent faire changer les gens… Si je n'était pas capable de voir cette vérité, je ne serais rien de plus qu'un pauvre fou.

Il avait ensuite pointé son ventre avant d'ajouter :

- Prends soin de toi, jeune homme, et soit heureux.

Une douce main sur son ventre ramena Cloud au présent. Sephiroth se blottissait contre lui, sentant le bébé bouger en lui. Cloud n'arrêta pas son amant lorsque sa main glissa plus bas, il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il n'avait pas goûté à ce genre de plaisir, et Cloud avait l'impression de le négliger. Mais aujourd'hui avait été une journée remplie de surprises, et il savait que Sephiroth serait doux et attentif. Le blond roula sur le côté pour prendre à deux mains le visage de sa moitié, l'embrassant passionnément, dans un geste délicat et fluide. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sous les lueurs de la lune la danse sensuelle commença avec quelques mots murmurés…

- Je t'aime, Cloud.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sephy…

Fin

Notes

*sniff* Seigneur… je pleure toujours dans les mariages!!! *snif, snif* C'était pas magnifique? Prochain chapitre : La chanson d'amour de Cid et Vincent.


	11. La chanson d'amour de Cid et Vincent

La chanson d'amour de Cid et Vincent

Vincent se tenait à côté du Tiny Bronco reconstruit, là où Cid s'était endormi. Le pilote avait travaillé dur toute la journée pour réparer son bébé… Vincent sourit, retournant dans la maison pour prendre son matériel. Il s'assied le dos contre la clôture, déposant sa toile sur ses genoux et quelques coups de crayons plus tard il trempait son pinceau dans un teint orangé chaud, ajoutant les jolies teintes du soleil couchant à l'arrière plan…

Dans moins d'un jour, tout Rocket Town se réunirait dans la petite église pour célébrer leur mariage… Tout le monde aimait Cid, ici, et personne ne se souciait du fait qu'il était avec un homme, aussi longtemps qu'il était heureux, l'équipage du Highwind était le plus ravi de la nouvelle. Et Vincent était un homme heureux. Chaos étant parti, son habileté à se transformer presque disparue, il se sentait plus léger que jamais, seul sa griffe de mythril lui rappelait encore les horribles expériences qu'Hojo avaient faites sur lui, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Cid.

Bleu, jaune, vert… Une heure et demie plus tard il avait fini, et il avait une nouvelle peinture à accrocher. Vincent soupira, les étoiles étaient apparues et doucement il commença à fredonner une chanson dans la chaude nuit naissante, attendant que la peinture sèche.

Quand s'allument les étoiles dans le ciel de mon pays 

_Quand s'allument les étoiles dans la fraîcheur de la nuit_

_Le vent souffle de la mer emportant vers les collines_

La chanson de notre amour 

- Cid? Je croyais que tu dormais!

Le pilote rigola et arrêta de chanter. Il descendit du Tiny Bronco en s'étirant, baillant aux corneilles.

- Je dormais, il y a à peu près une demi-heure, lui répondit-il, Je peux voir?

- Plus tard, ce n'est pas sec encore… Et on n'était pas sensés préparer la chambre de Cloud et Seph? Il vont arriver demain matin. Et d'après ce que dit Seph, Cloud en arrache avec cette canicule…

- Et tu veux le faire dormir à l'étage!?! &(&$#@ Vinny! Notre chambre est plus fraîche…

- Tu as raison, allons changer les draps, alors.

Vincent se retourna pour rentrer quand il sentit Cid se coller à son dos, frottant tendrement son cou.

- Ça peut attendre une heure ou deux?

******

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Cid et Vincent, l'ex-Turk rappelant sans cesse à Cid qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés faire ça, surtout puisqu'ils se mariaient sous peu, au moins pas une journée avant leur engagement, juste pour symboliser le fait que leurs sentiments étaient purs… Tout ça en vain. Alors ils étaient là, vautrés sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, dormant profondément quand un certain homme aux cheveux d'argents ouvrit la porte. Il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Cid et Vincent /là/, alors il s'approcha silencieusement et tapota son père. Vincent ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et quelle heure est-il?

- Je devrais te poser la même question, lui répondit Sephiroth, et il est 11 heures et quart.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être debout… Cid et moi on a pensé à vous prêter notre chambre, Cloud y sera plus confortable, il y fait plus frais…

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone. Vincent le prit. Après qu'il eut raccroché, il fit signe à Sephiroth de le suivre et ils se rendirent à la cuisine où Cloud attendait déjà. Il buvait un grand verre d'eau froide, ses cheveux rendus humides par la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher, ses pieds ne levaient pas plus d'un pouce du sol.

- Il a l'air fatigué, Seph, tu es sûr qu'il dort bien?

- Pas la nuit dernière. Il se sentait un peu male et j'ai téléphoné au docteur Stark et il m'a dit que c'était probablement juste une vague hormonale, ça va passer. Et la chaleur a tendance à l'affecter beaucoup. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si chaud…

Maintenant assis sur une chaise, Cloud regarda les deux hommes dans l'escalier et salua Vincent. L'ex-Turk sourit.

- Cloud… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Je meure de chaud, mais à part ça, Vincent, je vais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une douleur lancinante le frappa et il plia en deux mais Vincent et Sephiroth étaient déjà en train de le porter dans la chambre des maîtres. Ils l'étendirent sur le lit, l'argenté tenant la main de Cloud alors qu'il respirait profondément et Vincent mis en marche le plafonnier. Finalement, après un moment, la crise passa.

- Faut pas s'inquiéter, le docteur a dit que c'était normal, expliqua Cloud

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal durant la cérémonie. Reste ici et détends-toi. Je vais demander à quelqu'un qu'il reste avec toi, les autres vont comprendre. De toute façon, les Turks ne pourront pas venir…

- C'était eux au téléphone? Demanda Sephiroth.

- Ouais, c'était Élena. Apparemment Reno et Rude ont fait la tournée des bars hier et en revenant, Reno a trébuché sur Vision de Nuit, le chien a attaqué et les a envoyé valser dans les escaliers.

- &%??$ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- Vincent ne regarde pas!!!

Sephiroth avait recouvert son père avec un drap.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensés vous voir avant la cérémonie! En passant, ça commence bien à 1 :30, non?

Deux cris de panique venant de la demeure des Highwind firent voler les oiseaux à Rocket Town…

******

La petite église était bondée. Tous le village était là, les membres d'Avalanche étaient aux premiers rangs, avec le prêtre. Sephiroth et Barret faisaient office de témoins, Yuffie et Tifa les dames d'honneur et Marlène la petite bouquetière. Cid était déjà devant l'autel, dans son uniforme cérémonial de pilote, quand la jeune fille fit son entrée, jetant dans l'allée des pétales de roses et de sakura. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vincent entra aussi, habillé de son uniforme de Turk noir, une rose rouge accrochée sur sa poche de veste. Il était mené par Reeve, et suivit Yuffie et Tifa, qui, au lieu de tenir la traîne, protégeait ses ailes rouge sang. Il était impressionnant, mais plus, ça lui allait parfaitement bien.

La musique démarra, et les deux amants reconnurent leur chanson favorite… Reeve laissa Vincent à côté de Cid avant de s'asseoir sur le banc près des autres et le prêtre commença la cérémonie en les bénissant par de l'eau sacrée.

- Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui en cette enceinte sacrée pour célébrer l'union de M. Cid Highwind et M. Vincent Valentine…

*******

- Shera… S'il te plaît…Encore de l'eau…

- Dans une minute, Cloud, juste une petite minute!

Elle revint quelques secondes avec un verre rempli d'eau fraîche avec des glaçons. Cloud sourit et vida le verre. Shera avait accepté de rester avec lui, elle connaissait bien la maison, et surtout parce qu'elle avait de l'expérience comme infirmière. Le blond était toujours étendu sur le lit, haletant sous le poids de la chaleur. Elle tapota gentiment sa tête.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ou… non!!! Owwwie!

- Respire, Cloud, respire! Ça va passer…

Shera soupira. Le pauvre Cloud était malade à cause de ses hormones et là il était prit de crampes terribles… _Des crampes?…_ Elle regarda l'horloge. Puis Cloud. Puis l'horloge, puis Cloud…

- Cloud? Quand as-tu eu ta première crampe?

- La nuit dernière, pourquoi?

- Et dans la dernière heure, t'en a eu beaucoup?

- Trois, peut-être quatre…

- MON DIEU!!! CLOUD, TU NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI, JE REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE!

Et cela dit, elle se précipita vers l'église.

*******

Cid passa la bague dorée au doigt de Vincent.

- Et vous, Vincent, désires-tu prendre pour époux Cid Highwind, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Vincent plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Cid.

- Oui, je le veux…

- Je vous déclare donc mariés, vous pouvez vous embrasser…

Et juste à ce moment, une bombe entra dans l'église.

- CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!

- ?$%$%&!!! Femme! Si tu avais quelque chose contre mon mariage…

- CidtaistoiunesecondeetprépareleHighwindtoutdesuiteparcequeCloudadescontractionsau20minutesondoitalleràMideeltoutdesuite!!!

- CLOUD EST EN TRAVAIL?!?, cria Sephiroth complètement estomaqué.

- Mais il était dû pour le mois prochain!, renchérit Vincent

- Jay! Andy! Brayat! Allez démarrer les moteurs! Barret! Reeve! Allez préparer la chambre de Cloud! Cid cria, se tournant vers Vincent, Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

Cela dit, il embrassa brièvement Vincent et ils coururent avec Avalanche vers sa maison, laissant le reste du village dans la confusion la plus pure. Reeve et Barret étaient déjà à bord avec l'équipage, préparant un lit confortable dans une des cabines. Shera et Sephiroth transportèrent Cloud, ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Cid et Vincent se précipitèrent dans la salle de contrôle avec le reste du groupe et ils décollèrent pour l'hôpital de Mideel.

******

Sephiroth courut durant tout le trajet pour arriver à l'hôpital, Cid, Vincent et le reste d'Avalanche sur les talons. Il alla droit aux urgences et renversa presque le docteur Stark.

- Oh, M. Valentine! Je ne vous attendais pas avant le mois prochain…

- Je sais, mais Shera dit qu'il a été terriblement malade aujourd'hui et maintenant il a des contractions aux dix minutes…

Le docteur pâlit.

- J'aurais dû savoir… Tammy! Prépare une salle d'opération! Averti Maya et Elly que j'ai une césarienne d'urgence! Placez-le là! Ok, M. Strife, essayez de vous détendre, M. Valentine, vous allez rester avec lui pendant l'opération?

Sephiroth hocha la tête. Le docteur lui tendit une blouse médicale, un masque et un chapeau de toile qu'il enfila par-dessus son tuxedo. Cloud serra sa main.

- Allez! Au bloc B!

******

Une heure et demie plus tard, dans la salle d'attente du bloc opératoire B, la nervosité et la chaleur étaient à leur comble. Cid et Barret faisaient les cents pas, leurs vestes et cravates empilés sur une chaise. Yuffie et Tifa étaient hyperactives, papotant sans cesse… Soudainement les portes doubles s'ouvrirent et un Sephiroth tremblant en sortit.

- Sephiroth?, risqua Vincent

L'argenté retira son chapeau et son masque, et se jeta sur son père.

- Alors, c'est une fille ou un garçon? Demanda Tifa.

Sephiroth essuya quelques larmes alors que Cloud, couché sur une civière était conduit à la salle de réveil. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui, et Sephiroth répondit enfin.

- Des garçons… Des jumeaux!!!

- %$$?*&?(*&?!!!! Cid et Barret jurèrent en même temps

- JE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE!!! Je suis si content!, Vincent serra son fils une fois encore.

- Des jumeaux!!! De quoi ils ont l'air?

- Cheveux argents, yeux bleus et de magnifiques… ailes.

Tout le monde hoqueta de surprise et ils essayèrent de marcher calmement jusqu'à la pouponnière.

*******

Cloud ouvrit les yeux, expulsant les restants de drogues de ses poumons. Il était dans une chambre privée. Près de lui se trouvait un berceau, et Sephiroth nourrissait le petit bébé dans les premiers rayons de lune. Cloud cligna des yeux. Avait-il juste vu des ailes?

- Sephiroth? Râla-t-il.

L'argenté leva la tête.

- Cloud… tu es finalement réveillé! Regarde! Tiens, prends-le…

Le blond prit le petit paquet dans ses bras et son cœur fondit quand le bébé ouvrit ses brillants saphirs. Il passa une main dans la chevelure douce et dans le duvet des ailes.

- Bonjour, mon petit ange…

- Ange… Angel… Ça lui va bien, Sephiroth murmura avec un sourire, Et comment va s'appeler celui-là?

Son amant se pencha sur le berceau pour prendre un autre bébé, aussi mignon que le premier, avec des cheveux argenté tous hérissés et des yeux bleus, qu'il plaça dans les bras de Cloud avec son frère. Les épaules du blond commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il admirait ses fils.

- Il me rappelle… Zack… Angel et Zack…

Zack bailla et se blotti contre la poitrine de son père. Sephiroth reprit Angel et le berça doucement, chantonnant la berceuse que lui avait apprise Cloud. Lorsque les deux bébés furent endormis, Sephiroth les déposa dans le berceau. Il prit délicatement le visage baigné de larmes de son amant et l'embrassa.

- Cloud… Tu t'es surpassé… Je t'aime, et j'aime nos enfants…

- Oh… Sephiroth… Sephy… Sephy!

Cloud pleura longtemps, il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Il était si heureux…

- Shhhhh… Ça va aller… Essaie de dormir, je vais veiller sur les bébés… Cloud… La chirurgie a été dure sur toi, hien?

Le blond se calma et se cala dans son lit.

- Je t'aime, Seph…

- Je sais… Dors maintenant, dors mon ange…

Dans leur berceau Angel et Zack babillèrent gentiment. Sephiroth les couvrit avec la petite couverture. Et dans les rayons de lune quatre anges formaient une famille.

Notes

Ha ha!!!! DES JUMEAUX!!! Avouez que je vous ai eus… J'ai encore beaucoup de trucs dans mes manches… Attendez-vous à d'autres surprises!


	12. Papa Sephy et Papa Cloud

Papa Sephy et papa Cloud

Le temps passa. Katailu apprit bien vite au sujet des deux guerriers qui gardaient deux adorables bébés. Plusieurs ne savait pas que Sephiroth était derrière la grande Crise du Météore. Et ceux qui en avaient entendu parler se fit dire que c'était une alien, JENOVA qui avait fait cela et que Cloud n'avait que libérer Sephiroth de son emprise. Alors ils commencèrent a avoir une vie sociale avec les habitants de Katailu. Millo et Arche eurent des petits, aussi, trois magnifiques oisillons : Coast, Veil et Furie. Cette dernière  était une vraie fusée, et quand elle fut assez grande, Cloud l'avait emmené au Gold Saucer, où elle gagnait course après course. Veil et Coast étaient plus calmes, Cloud et Sephiroth les montaient avec les enfants autour du village, les autres devenant trop vieux.

Angel et Zack grandirent aussi, firent leurs premiers pas, dirent leur premier mot (qui fut papa, allez savoir pourquoi?) et effectuèrent leur premier vol. Ils assistèrent à l'intronisation de Rufus comme Vice-Président de Shinra inc, les gens visiblement surpris de le savoir encore en vie et aux côtés d'une femme merveilleuse à ses côtés. Reeve, Shera, Barret, Elmyra, Rufus et Tifa se marièrent à quelques mois d'intervalles. Cid avait développé un nouveau type d'avion, le Valrider, un petit aéronef construit pour transporter des marchandises sur tous les continents, une grande priorité pour la Shinra inc. Les Turks étaient toujours gardes du corps pour les administrateurs, bien tout ça pour dire que la vie était belle pour tout le monde. Jusqu'au jour où…

*******

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller?, lui demanda Cloud, inquiet, Après tout, Angel t'As bien coincé dans un bloc de glace ce matin…

Sephiroth soupira à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un bout de chou de trois ans pouvait activer une matéria de glace?

********

- _Angel! S'il te plaît, rends-moi ma matéria glace…_

_Le petit garçon étira les bras vers son autre père, la petite matéria brillant dangereusement fort._

- _Glache!, répéta Angel joyeusement_

_De la glace se forma autour du pauvre Sephiroth, qui jouait à 'lance la balle' avec Zack, le faisant prisonnier instantanément. Zack lâcha un petit cri de surprise et toucha le bloc froid, en reculant un peu._

- _Papa Shephy fwoid!_

********

Sephiroth sourit et pris Angel dans ses bras. Le petit enfant ailé rigola et se serra fort contre son papa Sephy. Cloud se renfrogna, se sentant mal aimé tout à coup et alla dans la salle de bain avec Zack. Il versa un peu de bicarbonate de soude dans le bain pour soulager ses démangeaisons. La semaine dernière Angel avait attrapé la varicelle, et il l'avait donnée à son frère. Le pauvre petit Zack faisait de la fièvre et était très fatigué. Le pire était passé, cependant et l'enfant commençait à aller mieux.

- Picot tout patis!!! S'exclama Angel, tout joyeux.

- C'est vrai, tous tes picots ont disparus. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire?, demanda l'argenté.

- Veux zouer à couleurer!

Il sortit une feuille de papier et quelques crayons de couleurs qu'il donna au jaune garçon. Sephiroth s'assied sur le divan, regardant par la fenêtre et écoutant les 'slpash' enjoués venant de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et grogna; son mal de tête empirait. Angel s'arrêta un instant et regarda son père, inquiet.

- Papa?

- Oui?

- Pas fâché?

- Mais non, mon bébé, soupira Sephiroth, Qu'est-ce que tu dessines?

- Gwand-mèwe…, lui répondit-il en pointant la peinture de Lucrecia.

- Oh… Angel, tu vas être sage, d'accord? Papa Sephy va aller se coucher.

- Va êt'shage.

L'enfant continua de dessiner et son père monta à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud émergea de la salle de bain, aussi mouillé que Zack et il le laissa rejoindre son frère. Le blond lui tendit une feuille, pour qu'il puisse dessiner avec Angel. Après un moment, Cloud chercha Sephiroth, mais il ne pouvait pas le trouver.

- Où est Sephy?

- Dodo.

- Il dort? _Il a peut-être attrapé un rhume… Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ça._ C'est une bonne idée. Rangez vos crayons et venez avec moi, c'est l'heure de faire dodo…

Et cela dit, il les emmena en haut pour les mettre au lit.

********

- Papa Loud! Z'ai faiiiiiim!!!!

Le garçon aux cheveux argents sauta sur le lit pour réveiller son papa. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son jumeau, et les deux sautèrent joyeusement avant que Cloud n'ouvre les yeux. Il les attrapa tous les deux et les renversa sur le lit, les chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'un faible grognement du côté de Sephiroth lui dit d'arrêter. Le blond tira sur les couvertures et hoqueta de surprise.

- Papa Shephy a des picots pawtout!!! Piailla Zack

Angel se fit un chemin jusqu'à son père malade et lui posa une main sur le front, comme Cloud avait l'habitude de faire. Et il fit de même pour Cloud. Le blond regarda son fils sérieusement.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il fait de la fièvre?, demanda-t-il

Le garçon fit oui de la tête. Zack voulait savoir aussi et il fit pareil, venant à la conclusion que oui, son papa Sephy était malade, et il avait des picots comme lui. Zack bailla et s'allongea contre son père, décidé à dormir encore un peu. Cloud se leva avec Angel, recouvrant Sephiroth et Zack.

- On doit les laisser dormir, ok Angel? On va faire attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour que papa Sephy et Zack aillent mieux bientôt.

Il descendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer du gruau. Il coupa quelques morceaux de pomme et de la cassonade qu'il plaça dans deux bols, puis il le mélangea au gruau. Il servit Angel, qui vida rapidement son bol et retourna à son dessin, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon. Cloud rit gentiment. _Awww… C'est trop mignon!_

- Papa Loud? Pouquoi gwand-pèwe vampy l'est pas avec gwand-mèwe?

- Parce que Lucrecia est décédée il y a longtemps, Angel.

- Loucweshia l'est avec Awélith dans la Tewwe Pwomise?

- Oui… Elle est à la Terre Promise.

- 'Jour Cloud…

Sephiroth se tenait debout à la base des escaliers avec Zack dans les bras. L'enfant était bien réveillé et tapait doucement ses cheveux, occasionnellement il plaçait une de ses main sur son front. Sephiroth releva un sourcil inquisiteur et déposa le garçon. Cloud sourit et le serra fort, demanda un baiser.

- Sephy, as-tu déjà attraper la varicelle quand tu était jeune?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi?

- Vas te voir dans le miroir et vois pourquoi. Zack, tu veux des morceaux de pommes dans ton gruau?

- Ouais! Et da ssonade!

Cloud laissa aller Sephiroth et prit la main de Zack. Un gémissement piteux sortit de la salle de bain et l'argenté se traîna jusqu'à la table et s'assied à côté de Zack. Le petit lui flatta les cheveux une fois encore.

- Pas gwatter picots, dit-il, écoute papa Loud et Shephy va guéwir vite…

Sephiroth grogna et Cloud éclata de rire.

********

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!, crièrent Angel et Zack

- Ça gratte!

- Ne t'obstine pas avec les docteurs, Sephiroth et arrête de gratter ces boutons ou tu vas finir par les infecter, gronda Cloud. J'ai trouvé un peu plus de bicarbonate de soude au magasin, mais Mikko a dit que ça serait mieux de t'emmener à l'hôpital de Mideel ou de Midgar. Il dit que si tu te mets à tousser beaucoup, tu vas probablement développer une pneumonie virale… et tu étais pris dans un bloc de glace hier.

- Aussi sérieux que ça?

Cloud hocha la tête sérieusement. Sephiroth soupira et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. En moins de trois heures il était devenu faible et tout son corps était endolori, sans mentionner qu'il avait des boutons partout alors que ceux de Zack disparaissant à vue d'œil. Il entendit l'eau couler et Angel tira les couvertures qui le couvraient pour tirer sur sa chemise de pyjama.

- Allez, m'sieur Shephy, c'est l'heuwe du bain!

L'argenté sortit à contre-cœur du lit et boita jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau adjacente, où Cloud attendait. Le bain était assez grand pour trois personnes, alors ils décidèrent de tous laver papa Sephy, ce qui tourna en un dégât d'eau gigantesque. Et pas le temps de nettoyer, les jumeaux couraient dans la maison les fesses à l'air avec les vêtements de Cloud. Le blond eut à les rattraper et les forcer à se mettre quelque chose sur le dos pendant que Sephiroth s'habillait de son attirail habituel. Son amant passa en toute hâte pour nettoyer la salle de bain, s'habiller et lui donner un baiser rapide sur la joue.

- Tu crois que tu peux monter un chocobo dans ton état?

- Ouais…

- Bien. Emmène les enfants quand tu sera prêt.

Quand il eût terminé, les enfants vinrent le chercher pour le sortir dehors, là où Cloud sellait Veil et Coast. Après s'être assurés qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils étaient partis.

********

Mideel était calme comme toujours. Les citoyens se promenaient sur la place centrale, profitant du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Cloud et Sephiroth laissèrent les chocobos dans l'étable la plus proche avant de marcher avec Angel et Zack jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des urgences, s'enregistrèrent et Cloud installa les jumeaux dans le coin conçu pour les enfants. Et bientôt, Sephiroth fut convoqué dans le bureau du médecin.

- Bonjour, M. Valentine… Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour…, ses yeux s'agrandirent, Enlevez-moi ce chandail, tout de suite.

Le docteur commença à l'examiner sur le champ. Après quelques minutes il appela Tammy et prit un échantillon sanguin. L'infirmière avait emporter une chaise roulante et une jaquette bleue qu'elle lui ordonna d'enfiler. Il s'habilla avec lassitude et Tammy l'aida à s'asseoir dans sa chaise avant de le conduire dans une chambre d'isolation.

Cloud et les jumeaux attendaient toujours dans la salle des urgences. Le docteur Stark sortit pour les accueillir. Quand il vit le petit Zack couvert de boutons, il sourit.

- Bien le bonjour, M. Strife. Comment ça va avec les enfants?

- Super, docteur, ça va très bien… Et Sephiroth?

- Mmmm… Maintenant que je vois Zack, il est évident qu'il a attrapé la varicelle. Malheureusement, si ce n'est pas très grave chez les jeunes, la maladie peut devenir mortelle pour les adultes. Nous allons le garder quelques jours pour s'assurer qu'il ne développera pas de complications.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

- Il est extrêmement contagieux… Mais je pourrais peut-être… revenez demain.

Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent. Angel et Zack avaient pleuré toute la nuit parce que leur papa Sephy n'était pas là, et ils avaient hâte de le visiter. Ils enfilèrent des blouses, chapeaux et masques stériles et Tammy les laissa entrer dans la chambre. Sephiroth était étendu sur le lit, emmitouflé chaudement sous plusieurs couvertures. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses cheveux reluisaient dans les rayons du soleil, un ange dormant sur son nuage. Une intraveineuse avait été insérée dans son bras droit, la pièce était silencieuse, mis à part le battement régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Cloud monta les jumeaux sur le lit, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Le blond s'assied sur la chaise près du lit, caressant tendrement les joues de son amant, et ce dernier se réveilla lentement.

- Bonjour, mon amour…, murmura Cloud, Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

- 'jour, répondit Sephiroth avec peine, Pourquoi les enfants sont dans mon lit?

- Ils ont pleuré toute la nuit… Tu a l'air mal en point, ça va aller?

- Suis malade…

- Rendors-toi, mon ange. Repose-toi.

Sephiroth lui offrit un faible sourire alors que Cloud le bordait un peu plus chaudement, ne remarquant pas la foule d'infirmières roucoulantes qui espionnaient derrière la fenêtre de la porte.

*******

Cloud et les enfants allèrent visiter Sephiroth tous les jours. Assommé par de grandes quantités d'antibiotiques et d'anti-douleurs, l'argenté ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sinon dormir. Il avait effectivement développé une sérieuse pneumonie, mais étant traitée tôt, ça n'était pas vraiment une menace. Quatre jours plus tard, son état contagieux passé, le docteur Stark lui donna son congé. Il avait examiné les jumeaux et Tammy était venue à l'hôtel pour les revoir, en disant que c'était des enfants très forts. Ils quittèrent l'île paisible dans l'après-midi, et le temps d'arriver à Cosmo Canyon, le soleil était déjà couché et ils décidèrent de rester chez Nanaki pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, après avoir reçu quelques potions médicinales naturelles de Rouge 13, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison… Mais quand ils arrivèrent, tout ce qu'ils virent fut une vision d'horreur.

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre : Panique à Katailu.


	13. Panique à Katailu

Panique à Katailu

Le dragon regarda Cloud avec de grands yeux. Il s'était arrêter droit devant le magasin de Mikko, et la moitié du village brûlait déjà. Le pharmacien avait prit Sephiroth et les jumeaux pour les mettre en sécurité pendant que le blond s'occupait de la bête. Il évita le coup de queue facilement, libérant son climmazzard qui découpa la créature en deux. Il ne s'arrêta pas et utilisa sa matéria 'Talent de l'ennemi' pour noyer le feu avec l'aqualung. Quelques maisons étaient très endommagées, si elles n'étaient pas totalement brûlées.

 Les villageois sortirent de leurs cachettes, quelques-uns pleurant la mort de proches ou contemplant leurs pertes. Emily courut au travers de la grande place, les enfants dans les bras, lesquels s'envolèrent pour se jeter dans les bras de leur papa en tremblant et en pleurant. Raccrochant son épée Ultima, Cloud essaya de rassurer Angel et Zack, mais sans succès.

- Cloud, commença Émily, Mikko a dit qu'il serait de retour avec Sephiroth dans un moment…

Le blond hocha la tête et emmena ses enfants à la maison. Cependant, il ne réussissait pas à les convaincre d'aller au lit.

- Veux pas me faire manzer pa le MONSTE!!!, hurla Zack

- Waaaaaaaaa!!!

Cloud savait que c'était inutile d'expliquer encore une fois qu'il avait tué le dragon, les petits étaient morts de peur. Il s'assied sur le divan et les prit sur ses genoux, caressant doucement leurs cheveux argentés jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent de pleurer. Fatigués par un long voyage et une rencontre mouvementée avec un dragon, ils s'endormirent. Le blond les étendit sur le divan, les recouvrant d'une couverture. Il se leva pour accrocher son arme et remarquant la place vacante où reposait habituellement la Masamune, il devint inquiet tout d'un coup et alla à la fenêtre, guettant le retour de son amant. Une heure plus tard il vit Mikko traîner Sephiroth à la maison, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

********

Cloud et Mikko veillèrent Sephiroth toute la nuit pendant qu'Émily s'occupait Angel et Zack. L'argenté avait une forte fièvre et avait une certaine difficulté à respirer. Lui donnant ses médicaments à l'heure et en essayant de le refroidir, ils travaillèrent fort pour stabiliser son état. Le tenancier avait appelé un docteur quelques heures auparavant.

- M. Timi! Comment va mon meilleur élève! Je ne savait pas que vous viviez dans une si grande maison!

- Docteur Stark, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle d'un ami… Ses enfants sont encore endormis… De ce côté s'il vous plaît.

Comme ils montaient l'escalier, ils entendirent quelqu'un se mettre à tousser, et au son le docteur pouvait dire que c'était très douloureux. Mikko expliqua tous les symptômes et les développements de la maladie, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au village, et le choc que le patient avait reçu. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, où Cloud prenait soin de Sephiroth.

- M. Strife… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On a juste eu le temps de libérer les chocobos, le dragon a donné un coup de queue vers les enfants. Sephiroth l'a reçu de plein fouet et fut projeté dans un arbre… Dr. Stark?!?  Vous êtes le professeur de Mikko?

Le jeune pharmacien sourit et ensemble, lui et son professeur commencèrent à examiner Sephiroth pour des blessures plus grave ou des traumatismes. Pendant ce temps, Cloud s'en alla en bas pour préparer le déjeuner et téléphoner à Vincent, puis à Barret. Angel et Zack mangèrent avec appétit, déjà remis de leur frayeur de la veille, ils allèrent voir leur père malade en haut avant d'aller au lac avec Émily. Les deux autres hommes descendirent assez vite.

- Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas à l'hôpital pour passer vos tests? Ce village a définitivement besoin d'un médecin, Mikko.

- Mais qui va rester ici? Émily peut tenir le magasin toute seule pendant quelques semaines, mais Cloud ne peut pas rester tout seul avec Seph malade et les jumeaux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, interrompit Cloud, J'ai appelé Vincent et Barret, ils vont venir faire un tour aujourd'hui…

- M. Strife, vous devriez faire très attention avec M. Valentine pendant les prochaines semaines. Son état s'est empiré. Ne le laissez pas sortir du lit, assurez-vous de lui donner ses médicaments et beaucoup de liquide. Mais plus que tout, il doit se reposer. Tenez, prenez cet inhalateur et utilisez-le s'il tousse trop. A n'importe quel moment, si ça devient pire encore une fois, emmenez-le à la clinique de Rocket Town. Dr. Josh est un ami, dites-lui de me donner un coup de fil.

Cloud hocha la tête et retourna à sa chambre. Sephiroth se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans le lit, recherchant de la chaleur. Le blond se glissa sous les couvertures, enlaçant tendrement son amant qui se réveilla.

- Chhhhut… Tout va bien, dors, ok?

L'argenté se blottit plus près et retomba dans un profond sommeil.

*******

Il était pris au piège. Ne pouvait plus respirer. Quelque chose le plaquait au sol. Ses enfants hurlaient de terreur, Cloud mollement étendu sur le sol. Le feu qui consumait tout… le village, les maisons et son âme. Des milliers de personnes le maudissant…

_L'alien femelle enroula ses tentacules autour de son cou et sourit cruellement…_

- _Tu n'est plus qu'une marionnette inutile…_

*******

- Non… non… JENOVA… non… Cloud… Cloud…

Zack se réveilla, dérangé par son père qui parlait dans son sommeil.

- Pa?, demanda-t-il, tout ensommeillé, Papa 'loud… Shephy fait un aut' wêve…

- Est-ce qu'il bouge beaucoup?

- Ouais…

Cloud se dégagea doucement d'Angel et changea de place avec Zack. Il secoua sa moitié gentiment, le réveillant de son cauchemar. L'argenté se leva d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant ce qui avait pu le réveiller. Cloud se mit à masser ses épaules, le ramenant au calme. Sephiroth se laissa aller contre ces mains chaudes, il soupira d'aise, frottant sa joue sur le cou de Cloud.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant?

- Mmmm… Ouais… Me laisse pas tout seul…

- Je vais nulle part, rassure-toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Chaleur…

Cloud sourit malicieusement et se glissa contre son amant, frottant son dos doucement, remarquant que sa fièvre était en baisse. Il couvrit Angel et Zack avant de se blottir confortablement sous les couvertures, entraîné vers le sommeil par le doux ronronnement de sa moitié.

*******

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, enfin! Cloud devrait être descendu, à cette heure…

Marlène, Angel et Zack rigolèrent quand Elmyra le regarda de travers. Les enfants finirent leur déjeuner et allèrent jouer dehors. Barret grommela alors que sa femme lui donna son café.

- Zack a dit qu'il était fatigué, mais je vais aller le réveiller.

Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre des maîtres. Cloud était en effet toujours en train de dormir, étendu sur le dos, la tête de Sephiroth reposant sur sa poitrine. Doucement, elle secoua Cloud un peu, laissant l'argenté à son repos. Ce dernier grommela et se roula jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit lorsque Cloud se dégagea. Le blond suivit Elmyra jusqu'à la cuisine et il salua Barret d'un air fatigué.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence, après quoi ils partirent pour travailler dans les bois. La semaine avait été paisible, Sephiroth semblait se remettre assez bien et les réserves de bois pour l'hiver étaient presque terminées. Elmyra s'assied sur la chaise près du lit et reprit son tricot. Rien ne les avertit lorsque le sol se mit à trembler violemment, libérant une substance verte foncée sur la plaine, entourant les enfants. Cela commença par attaquer leurs ailes, ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. Cloud et Barret avaient entendu leurs cris désespérés, Sephiroth et Elmyra aussi, ils coururent tous pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Marlène!

- Mes bébés! Zack! Angel!

Cloud ne pensa pas plus que ça et plongea dans la mare verte jusqu'à ses enfants, utilisant l'épée Ultima pour les libérer de la gelée verte collée à leurs ailes.

- Allez! Volez jusqu'à papa Sephy! Marlène, vite, saute sur mon dos!

La petite fille obéit et monta sur le dos de son oncle Cloud, qui nagea jusqu'à la rive. Barret prit rapidement sa fille et aida le blond à se remettre sur pieds.

- Cloud! Barret! Derrière moi!

Sephiroth avait déjà ses ailes déployées, protégeant Elmyra et les enfants. Barret réussit à les rejoindre à temps, mais Cloud fut projeté au sol par une vague. L'argenté retint son Aura Sacrée, il ne voulait pas frapper son aimé. Soudainement, une lumière rouge entoura le blond. Tout le monde s'attendait à un Omnislash… et lorsque deux ailes dorées se dégagèrent de son dos, tout le monde hoqueta de surprise et Sephiroth tomba à genoux, murmurant que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Les yeux bleus de Cloud virèrent au vert et il décolla, flottant au-dessus de la masse menaçante, chantant d'étranges vers. Les bras tournés vers le ciel, il regarda en dessous une dernière fois.

- Vents Célestes!

Les nuages crevèrent et un rayon d'énergie dorée tomba dans ses bras. Cloud les ramena ensemble, poings fermés et l'énergie fut propulsée au sol, détruisant la mare gluante, la retourna au centre de la planète. L'ange blond battit des ailes pour redescendre, mais dû à la nouveauté de la chose, il vacilla et chuta, mais fut rattrapé par Sephiroth, Angel et Zack. Quand ils le posèrent sur la terre ferme, il dormait profondément. Barret, Marlène et Elmyra vinrent les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?, s'écria Barret

- J'en sais rien et je ne /veux/ pas le savoir…

- Papa Shephy? Pouquoi t'as jamais dit que pa 'loud a des zailes?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas, Angel, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des ailes avant…

- Pouquoi papa 'loud dort?

- Il est fatigué, mon chéri, alors ne réveille pas ton papa… Et en passant, tu as l'air de te porter beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, Sephiroth.

- Je me sens mieux, aussi, Elmyra, merci pour votre aide.

- Papa, on peut aller à Costa del Sol avant de retourner à la maison? Je veux aller nager!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Elmyra?

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Allons mettre Cloud au lit et je vais appeler Cid pour qu'il vous emmène là-bas.

*******

Alors le même jour les Wallace quittèrent pour Costa del Sol. Après le dîner, Sephiroth mit les enfants au lit et rejoint son amant sous les draps pour la nuit.

- Cloud, mon magnifique Cloud… Comment as-tu pu me cacher ces ailes magnifiques?

- Je ne sais pas… Je le savais pas moi-même… Sephy…

Cloud ronronna alors qu'il sentait un main chaleureuse sur sa poitrine, chatouillant la peau tendre de ses mamelons, et il bécota son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de Sephiroth pour lui murmurer ses désires. Ce à quoi l'argenté répondit par un baiser fougueux et par un usage plus direct de ses mains, empoignant doucement son membre rigide et le frottant quelques fois. Cloud le laissa faire, de toutes manières, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour être seme ce soir…

La vie suivit son cours comme elle l'avait toujours fait… Jusqu'à un matin, quand Cloud se réveilla, deux semaines plus tard, malade comme un chien. Sephiroth appela immédiatement Mikko, qui était de retour de Mideel avec son diplôme de médecine. Le docteur arriva donc avec sa femme pour prendre soin des jumeaux. Après un bref examen, et une prise de sang, il donna à Cloud des comprimés de tranquillisants et lui dit de relaxer, que c'était probablement le stress ou quelque chose du genre.

- Pauv' papa 'loud…

- Ouais, c'est pas drôle. Allez le voir et essayez de lui remonter le moral…

Mais le téléphone l'interrompit.

- Mikko?……… Ouais…… Ok……… M'asseoir? Ok, ok……… Ouais, ouais… J'vais aller lui dire qu'il est… QUOI? ARRÊTE DE RIRE C'EST PAS DRÔLE!!! COMMENT, ET PAR QUEL ESPÈCE DE MOYEN JE VAIS LUI DIRE QU'IL EST ENCORE ENCEINTE!?!…………… T'as raison… désolé, j'suis un peu nerveux… oh &%?% je vais te rappeler!

Cloud était au pied de l'escalier, les yeux agrandis et pâle comme un linge. Sephiroth se dépêcha de le guider au divan pour l'aider à s'étendre. Zack vint plus près de son père et flatta ses cheveux gentiment.

- Pas bien, encheinte, papa Shephy?

- Err… Non, non c'est juste… pas vraiment normal pour Cloud… j'veux dire pour les hommes de tomber enceinte.

- Cha veut dire quoi? Demanda Angel

- Ça veut dire que papa Cloud et moi on va avoir un autre bébé, une sœur ou un frère pour vous.

- Nnnggh…

- 'loud va 'voir un bébé? L'est où?

- À la même place que vous avant que vous veniez au monde, Zack, juste là, répondit Sephiroth en pointant le ventre de Cloud.

- Seph… Seph, j'vais vomir…

Sephiroth et les enfants reculèrent et Cloud courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sephiroth soupira et alla à la cuisine avec les enfants.

- Ok, qui veut aider papa Sephy à faire des biscuits au gingembre?

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Prochain chapitre: La vraie nature de Vincent Valentine


	14. La vraie nature de Vincent Valentine

La vraie nature de Vincent Valentine

Cid se réveilla dans le milieu de la nuit, juste à temps pour voir Vincent quitter sans bruit la chambre, sa Death Penalty bien en main. Le pilote se redressa sur les coudes et soupira, il était si fatigué de tout cela…

- Tu sors encore pour chasser, Vinny?

Vincent s'arrêta abruptement et tourna le regard vers son époux. Cid sursauta car ses iris rouge sang flamboyaient tellement la faim le tenaillait. Le vampire hocha la tête et se retourna, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de partir. Cid avait fermé le tiroir de la table de chevet, tenant dans sa main une petite bouteille.

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir?, lui demanda Vincent.

- ?%?*?%$ Vinny, je peux plus supporter de te voir partir chasser… Un jour, tu ne reviendra pas… et j'm'en r'mettrai pas si j'étais pas avec toi!

- Mais tu vas…

- Souffrir, je sais… Et changer un peu, aussi, être marqué et tout le reste… M'en fout! Ça a trop duré, déjà!, gronda Cid, Mon corps peut bien changer, mais pas mon cœur, Vincent… J'ai pesé le tout, et je veux être avec toi, pour toujours…

Cid fut contraint au silence par un doigt délicatement posé sur ses lèvres. Vincent prit la petite fiole, étendant un peu de liquide sur la base de son cou. Doucement, tendrement, il en lécha une partie et perça la peau, suivant ses instincts pour atteindre la veine pendant que Cid buvait le reste du mystérieux liquide. Le vampire s'arrêta quand il en eu assez et se mordit un doigt qu'il amena aux lèvres de son amant.

- En buvant cela, tu vas devenir mien, tu seras lié à moi, marqué par moi. Cependant, tu ne deviendra pas vampire, je ne peux pas donner naissance à autre de mon espèce, mais tu vivras plus longtemps. Une fois l'an, nous devrons aller chasser ensemble, perpétuant le rituel de l'ombre… Mêler les sangs sera douloureux, mais c'est par la douleur que tu te réveilleras plus fort… Cid Highwind… Tu es à moi…

Complètement subjugué par la voix douce de son Vampire, le Compagnon but le sang offert. Son corps réagit immédiatement et il se cabra, en proies à de violentes convulsions. Il finit par tomber mollement sur le lit, en tremblant, et se roula en boule. La dernière chose dont il se rappellerait serait que Vincent le pris tendrement dans ses bras pour le bercer.

*******

Quelques semaines plus tard

La neige avait recouvert Rocket Town, annonçant la fin d'une nouvelle année. Cid et Vincent attendaient déjà l'arrivée de leurs premiers invités, et il se trouva qu'ils furent nul autres que Cloud, Sephiroth et ses enfants qui restèrent dehors pour jouer dans la neige avec les chocobos.

- Oh, mon Dieu… Gros comme ça, déjà? S'exclama Vincent, Tu as l'air si fatigué… Veux-tu dormir un peu avant le souper?

Le blond hocha la tête alors que Vincent l'aidait à se débarrasser de son manteau d'hiver. Il refusa d'aller dans la chambre d'amis, affirmant que son dos lui faisait trop mal pour dormir dans un lit.. L'ex-Turk le guida vers le studio, là où ils avaient entreposé quelques meubles encombrant comme le fauteuil de Cid. Cloud se cala dans le fauteuil et s'endormit immédiatement.

- Il est &??%$ fatigué… Tiens, branche ça et couvre-le, comme ça il ne prendra pas froid.

Vincent fit oui de la tête et s'exécuta. Les deux sortirent tranquillement de la pièce, fermant la porte doucement derrière eux. Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était là et de la douce musique résonnait dans la maison pendant que Vincent, Sephiroth et Yuffie préparaient le souper. Angel, Marlène, Zack, Star et Zéphyr courraient partout, bien, lui, Zéphyr rampait derrière ses cousins/cousines. Vision de Nuit s'assied près de son maître et de son amant, ces trois-là étaient devenus inséparables. Tout le monde riait et célébrait la nouvelle année, célébrait aussi l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Angel et Zack.

- Où est-il? Sephiroth est là, alors où est Cloud?, demanda Elena, attrapant sa fille pour essuyer sa joue.

- Cid a dit qu'il dort dans le studio depuis qu'il est arrivé, lui répondit Reeve, Alors soyez deux bonne Turks et n'allez pas le déranger, ok?

Elena et Tifa se renfrognèrent. Zephyr échappa un instant à l'attention de Tifa, sa mère, et le petit marmot fit son chemin jusqu'au studio. Il poussa la porte et se leva sur ses petites jambes, se dirigeant droit vers la chaleur qui irradiait du fauteuil. Doucement, il marcha pour l'atteindre et attrapa la couverture, faisant sursauter le jeune homme endormi.

- Mmm? Oh! 'jour Zephyr… Tu veux dormir avec oncle Cloud?

Il aida le jeune Shinra à monter sur la chaise et le petit bailla, se blottissant plus près pour se mettre au chaud. Cloud tira la couverture chauffante par-dessus eux deux et se rendormit, un bras enroulé protectivement autour de l'enfant.

*******

- Les enfants! C'est l'heure de manger!

Quatre petites tornades passèrent devant Tifa. La guerrière se sentit soudainement inquiète quand elle vit que son rejeton ne venait pas à elle, alors elle demanda à Marlène où il était allé. La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un paquet de cheveux hérissés transportant un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns à moitié endormi entra dans la cuisine. Il tendit Zéphyr à sa mère.

- Cloud! Comment vas-tu? Vincent nous a dit que tu étais très fatigué… Zéphyr ne t'as pas réveillé?

- Non, non… J'vais mieux, maintenant, dit-il en s'étirant comme un chat, En fait, je me sens mieux mais j'ai faim…

Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent pour une seconde, puis il sourit tendrement. Tifa mit sa main sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger, mais elle ne réussit qu'à chatouiller Cloud.

- Hahahahahaha!!! Stooooop! Tif…

Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus sur ses jambes. Cloud haleta et rapidement il attacha son kimono, redoutant une autre attaque de chatouille venant des enfants, il savait qu'ils étaient doués à ce jeu là. Les jeunes mangèrent rapidement et quittèrent, Vincent et Sephiroth montant la table pour le repas principal. Plusieurs heures plus tard, après que les enfants aient été mis au lit, la fête du Nouvel An commença pour de vrai ainsi que la traditionnelle partie de poker entre Reno, Rude, Cid et Barret. Cloud était entouré des filles, Sephiroth, Vincent et Tseng parlaient dans un coin pendant que les autres regardèrent Reno déposait sa full house. Rires et musiques remplirent une fois de plus la maison, et après quelques verres, Cloud s'excusa et retourna dans le studio pour la nuit. Rufus fit de même, avec l'alcool il ne pouvait plus marcher droit, alors il monta les escaliers pour aller dormir. Il se traîna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tifa, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre des enfants. Il oublia de refermer complètement la porte et marcha jusqu'à son lit, où il tomba profondément endormi.

Angel et Zack profitèrent de l'opportunité et se firent la malle, essayant de rejoindre le studio. En voyant deux petites têtes argentées courir librement dans la maison, Rude appela Sephiroth, qui les attrapa avant qu'ils ne puisse réveiller leur père.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure?

- Veux pas domir!, pleurnicha Zack avant de courir dans les bras de Cid

- Fais fwoid…

- Tu veux dormir avec Cloud?, demanda calmement Sephiroth

Angel hocha la tête, tout ensommeillé, et son père l'installa confortablement contre Cloud, et les couvrit chaudement. En quelques seconde, le petit dormait paisiblement. Cid tendit alors le petit Zack, qui aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de son papa, soupira en agrippant fermement son doudou. Sephiroth s'assied avec lui sur la chaise berçante qui était dans le salon et le berça doucement. Zack ramena ses ailes dans son dos et elles disparurent. Entraîné dans le sommeil par le son rassurant d'un battement de cœur, il se perdit dans les limbes du sommeil. Vincent se rapprocha et étendit une couverture par-dessus le petit ange.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien?

- Ouais… Ils font ça quand ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité… Je crois que je vais me retirer aussi, est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Je vais envoyer Cid avec des draps, vas-y et prends soin de Cloud, j'ai peur qu'il n'attrape un rhume avec tous ces enfants qui courent…

Sephiroth hocha la tête, prit Zack dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le studio. Reno regarda Vision de Nuit.

- C'était mignon à croquer, ne pense-tu pas?

Le chien pencha la tête et miaula, tandis que tout le monde se mit à rire. Cela décrivait bien la situation… Cependant, si Vincent avait vu juste à propos de la grippe, il se trouva que ce fut lui qui l'attrapa. Le pauvre Vinny dû passer les jours suivants au lit avec le nez qui coule et un mal de tête aussi gros que le Highwind. Tous les invité 'fuirent' la maison, ne désirant pas attraper quoi que ce soit. Cid ne perdit pas de temps et aussitôt que tous furent partis, il retourna au chevet de son vampire et lui tendit son poignet. Vincent mordit et but un peu, léchant la plaie pour la refermer et se cala dans ses oreillers. Cid fronça des sourcils.

- Juste ça? Mais tu m'as appelé pour… Oh, d'accord. Tu veux pas que la faim te réveille. Désolé.

Cid sourit au dernier commentaire télépathique et laissa le vampire à son sommeil, tournant son regard maintenant violet vers la fenêtre, regardant la neige engouffrer les derniers restes de l'aire de décollage de sa fusée. _L'espace… Je veux y retourner…_

- _Nous irons, si tu le désire, mon Compagnon…_

*******

L'hiver passa lentement, comme toujours. Cloud était dû pour bientôt, ils le sentaient tous, et lorsque les premiers jours du printemps arrivèrent, un autre miracle était sur le point de se produire…

Fin

Notes

Prochain chapitre : Un nouveau miracle


	15. Un nouveau miracle

Un nouveau miracle

Sephiroth ouvrit un oeil et regarda le réveil. 3:45 am. Il se tourna pour voir Cloud et fut surpris de le trouver assis sur le bord du lit. Le blond était dos à lui et se frottait le ventre. Soudainement il se tendit et commença à respirer rapidement, Sephiroth savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se leva et enroula une couverture autour des épaules de son amant.

- Allez, Cloud, respire…

Après un moment Cloud relaxa et il s'appuya contre Sephiroth.

- Il est prêt à sortir?

- Ouais…

- J'vais appeler Cid et Mikko tout de suite. Étends-toi et laisse-moi prendre les choses en main, d'accord?

Le blond hocha la tête et fit comme il fut ordonné, se concentrant sur sa respiration et en essayant de diminuer la douleur autant qu'il le pouvait. Sephiroth l'aida à s'habiller décemment et il le transportant jusqu'au divan avec un sac à dos rempli de vêtements pour lui et les enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikko arrivait pour prendre soin de Cloud pendant le transport. Angel et Zack emballèrent leurs doudous et suivirent leurs pères dans le Highwind, et à peu près une demi-heure après que Cloud se soit réveillé, ils étaient en route pour Mideel.

Mikko avait appelé le docteur Stark, alors il les attendait dans la salle des urgences. Sephiroth étendit Cloud sur une civière et fit signe à Vincent d'aller avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Angel et Zack… Ils vont trop s'inquiéter. Vas-y, Vincent, et ramène-moi de bonnes nouvelles.

- Pouquoi y z'emmène papa 'Loud?

- Veux aller avec papa!!!

- Non, y'a juste Vampy qui va avec papa Cloud. Nous, il faut attendre. Les docteurs vont faire sortir le bébé.

- C'est pou ça que papa 'loud il a mal?

- Ouais. Le bébé veut sortir, mais il ne peut pas parce que les hommes ne sont pas faits pour faire sortir les bébés. Et c'est aussi pour ça que les docteurs l'emmène pour quelques heures. Maintenant, venez, on va aller attendre votre petit frère ou petite sœur…

*******

Quelques heures plus tard

Sephiroth faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant une heure. Les enfants dessinaient calmement et Cid essayait de ne pas devenir chèvre. Finalement il attrapa l'argenté par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Mais tu vas t'asseoir, oui ou non! Tu me rends dingue!

Et juste à ce moment Vincent et une infirmière passèrent les doubles portes battantes avec un petit paquet assez bruyant. Il n'entendit presque pas l'infirmière lui dire que c'était un garçon, mais quand il le prit dans ses bras, le nouveau-né se calma aussitôt et ouvrit des yeux grenats tout ensommeillés pour regarder son père. Le petit attrapa une mèche argentée et gazouilla, cherchant à se blottir plus près. Sephiroth le tenait tendrement, et passa une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds hérissés.

- Zont twansfomé papa en bébé!!!, cria Zack

- Pouquoi il a les zyeux rouges, papa Shephy?

- J'imagine que votre père aussi avait mes yeux, répondit Vincent, mais avec Hojo qui lui a injecté tellement de Mako dans le sang, ses yeux ont tourné au vert…

- Rendez-le moi, il faut que je l'habille, interrompit l'infirmière, Vous pouvez aller voir votre époux dans la chambre 342.

- Cid, va avec les enfants, il faut que je parle à mon fils…

Cid prit Angel et Zack et suivit la jeune femme vers la sortie. Vincent se contenta de sourire en enlaçant son propre fils. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, mais même avec la confession de Lucrecia, le fait que Sephiroth ne montrait pas beaucoup de similarités avec Vincent ne rayait pas la possibilité qu'Hojo pouvait être son père… Cependant, la vérité contenue dans ces yeux rouges venait les soulager. Sephiroth se laissa bercer.

- Je suis si heureux, commença Vincent, peut-être qu'Hojo t'as protégé plus qu'il ne le croyait… je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fais s'il avait découvert que tu avais eu les yeux rouges à ta naissance…

********

- Sky… Shhh… Arrête de pleurer, tu vas réveiller papa… Tiens, ça va mieux, maintenant?

Sky roucoula et Sephiroth sourit, levant le petit bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer. Ses petites ailes dorées bougèrent et le petit bailla, retournant à un sommeil paisible. L'argenté déposa son fils gentiment dans son berceau et le couvrit avant de quitter la pièce sans bruit, rejoignant son amant au lit. Cloud éternua deux fois et attrapa un Kleenex.

- Gest-ce gue c'édait cedde fois?

- Sa couche.

- Oh… et est-ce gu'il avait un… un… atchoo!

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car il se mit à tousser comme un déchaîné. Le blond se cala dans ses oreillers et accepta les pilules que Sephiroth lui tendait. L'argenté enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller un peu, en espérant de le soulager un peu. Finalement, il plaça une main sur son front et fit une grimace, le trouvant un peu trop chaud à son goût.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, dit-il, et pense à toi. Tu as besoin de repos, dors, mon amour, je vais m'occuper des enfants.

- Bais…

- Pas de 'mais'. Nous allons aller à Rocket Town visiter Tifa et Rufus demain et tu vas profiter de ce temps pour te reposer, point final.

Cloud abandonna et se blottit plus près. Il sentit à peine un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'endormir. Le matin suivant, Sephiroth prépara les enfants et alla à Rocket Town, laissant une note sur la table de chevet. Il laissa son amant dormir, embrassa juste son front avant de partir. Il avait allumé un feu pour garder la maison chaude, avec les premiers vents d'Octobre qui soufflaient déjà dehors, il ne voulait pas que l'état de Cloud empire. Quand il revint cependant, le feu était mort et les lumières toujours fermées. Il posa Sky sur le plancher et le bébé rampa à son parc pour jouer, Angel et Zack pas très loin derrière.

- Cloud? On est de retour… Es-tu réveillé? Appela-t-il.

Lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse il monta les marches pour retrouver sa moitié. Il était emmitouflé dans les couvertures et avait l'air de ne pas s'être réveillé. Il vérifia sa température avant de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Il appela Angel et Zack et installa Sky dans sa chaise haute.

- Allez, Sky, ouvre le hangar pour le Highwind!

Le bébé rigola gaiement et mâcha avec énergie ses carottes en purée. Quand il eut finit de le nourrir, Sephiroth le plaça dans son parc, retournant dans la cuisine pour réchauffer de la soupe pour Cloud et faire la vaisselle.

- Zack, Angel, voulez-vous monter et réveillez votre papa? Dites-lui que je vais lui amener de quoi manger.

- Papa mieux? Demanda Zack.

- Ouais, sa fièvre est tombée. Allez le réveiller, c'est presque prêt.

Les jumeaux coururent à l'étage et grimpèrent sur le lit, secouant gentiment leur père. Les yeux bleus de Cloud s'entrouvrirent et il protesta en gémissant. Angel prit sa main et la frotta alors que Zack lui flattait les cheveux. Le blond sourit faiblement à ses fils.

- Où est Sky?, croassa-t-il

- Juste ici, lui répondit Sephiroth, un plateau dans une main et le bébé dans l'autre.

Le petit garçon éclata de rire et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son papa Cloud, qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts. Sky donna à son père un bisou baveux avant de retourner dans les bras de Zack pour reprendre sa suce. Sephiroth rit de bon cœur et posa le plateau sur les genoux de Cloud. Alors Angel et Zack commencèrent à raconter la journée et ils parlèrent un moment avant que Sky laisse échapper un bâillement de fatigue et il se roula en boule pour dormir.

- Il se fait tard, constata Sephiroth, allez vous brosser les dents pendant que je met votre frère au lit et je viens vous border, d'accord?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et trottèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sephiroth ramassa  l'enfant endormi et fit un clin d'œil à Cloud.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, attends-moi…

Quand il revint, à peu près une demi-heure plus tard, il avait une petite bouteille dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Cloud de se retourner sur le ventre et il étendit un peu d'huile sur son dos, massant ses muscles endoloris. Cloud se mit à ronronner et fondait dans le lit, les mains de Sephiroth avaient toujours eu sur lui cet effet et il relaxa, ses gémissements se transformant en de profondes respirations. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait profondément, Sephiroth arrêta son massage et se glissa sous les couvertures près de lui, assez près pour l'entendre respirer, chantonnant une berceuse pour lui-même. _Je pourrais pas être plus heureux… Je t'aime, Cloud…_ fut tout ce qu'il pensa quand il embrassa son front et tomba endormi.

Fin

Prochain chapitre : Destin


	16. Le chagrin de Sky

Le chagrin de Sky

Le petit trotteur blond serra son doudou jaune, regardant ses deux frères qui jouaient à 'tuer le dragon'. Angel lui tendit une paire de bas noirs en souriant.

"Veux faiwe le dwagon?"

Sky lança un regard à Angel en secouant la tête. Le petit argenté leva les épaules, mais, tout à coup, les yeux de son petit frère s'agrandirent, il se laissa choir au sol et après quelques babillements se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Zack détala à la cuisine pour ramener ses papas, mais ils étaient déjà en route pour voir ce qui se passait. Sephiroth ramassa l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé", demanda Cloud, "Vous lui avez fait mal?"

"Non! Angel lui demander si voulait faire le dwagon et Sky pleuwer!"

Angel voletait près de son papa Sephy, essayant de s'excuser.

"Dézolé, Sky, suis dézolé… pleuwe plus, siouplait…"

"Cloud, ça fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça…", répondit Sephiroth en posant une main sur son bébé de deux ans, "Et il fait de la fièvre. Chhhut, chhh… Allez, mon bébé, papa va te donner du lait et tu ira mieux…"

Sky renifla et se cala dans les bras de Sephiroth en pleurant doucement. L'argenté lui prépara une petite bouteille de lait et y ajouta un médicament liquide avant de le donner à son fils. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil pendant que le petit buvait, Zack et Angel lui apportèrent son mog en peluche. Sephiroth sourit et commença à chanter une berceuse pour l'endormir. Cloud quitta pour la cuisine avec les jumeaux, retournant à la préparation du souper.

* * *

Cid et Vincent arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, couverts de neige mais à temps pour dîner. La froideur du dehors leur interdisait de retourner chez eux de nuit, donc ils décidèrent de rester coucher. Sky dormait toujours, et rien ne semblait le déranger. Après quelques heures, Cloud et Sephiroth mirent les jumeaux au lit aussi, avant de rejoindre le vampire et son compagnon pour une longue partie de poker. Ils jouèrent et parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, autour d'une bonne bouteille de sake Wutaien, et jusqu'à ce que Cloud ne put en supporter davantage. Il dit bonsoir à tout ce beau monde et essaya de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sephiroth le suivit, presque aussi saoul que sa moitié et dès qu'il passèrent le pas de la porte, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant et se cajolant, mais en atteignant le lit, ils s'endormirent immédiatement, trop bourrés pour simplement penser à continuer.

Cid et Vincent firent de même et se glissèrent sous les draps histoire de se reposer un peu avant le voyage de retour à Rocket Town. Mais très tôt le lendemain matin, un son surpuissant réveilla Vincent. Il était depuis longtemps habitué aux ronflements de Cid, et donc il raya cette possibilité et ouvrit les yeux, secouant ses sens et il réalisa que c'était des cris d'enfant qui faisaient tout ce bruit. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour trouver Cloud berçant Sky dans le salon. Le petit pleurait et hurlait de douleur, serrant contre lui son doudou et son père dans l'espoir d'être soulagé.

"Cloud? Que se passe-t-il", demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie

"Je… J'en sais rien… Il a été grognon toute la semaine, il a fait de la fièvre hier et maintenant, il refuse tout simplement de dormir… Je crois qu'il a mal, mais il ne peut pas me montrer où…"

"Papa?"

Cloud releva la tête pour voir Zackary dans les escaliers avec le petit mog de Sky.

"Zack?"

"Peut-êtwe Sky a mal à ses oweilles…"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Pace que quand Angel demander de jouer au dwagon, il a fait ça, et ça et l'a mis ses mains là".

L'enfant secoua la tête, s'assied sur le sol et imita les gestes de son jeune frère, en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent et il regarda son fils qui pleurait en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

"Oh non… Mon pauvre bébé… pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant?"

C'est à ce moment que Cid, Sephiroth et Angel apparurent dans le salon, encore tous ensommeillés, pour voir ce qui se passait. Sky criait de plus en plus fort et tout ce que Cloud essayait de faire pour lui ne fonctionnait pas. Finalement, il abandonna.

"Seph, appelle Mikko et dit-lui que j'arrive avec Sky…"

"Attends, attends, attends…", dit soudainement Cid, "Ta petite tête hérissée pense de sortir dans le milieu de la nuit, dans le putain de froid tout seul avec un bébé malade? Puisqu'il m'a réveillé, je vais avec toi."

Cela dit, il prit sa Venus Gospel, quelques vêtements chauds et sortit avec Cloud pour aller à la clinique. Sephiroth reposa le combiné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant", demanda Vincent

"Je crois… baille Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se recoucher…"

"Papa…"

"D'accord, d'accord, venez dormir avec moi… Aussi longtemps que vous ne me poussez pas en bas du lit…"

Vincent sourit à son fils et disparut dans sa chambre pendant que Sephiroth prenait soin des jumeaux. À peu près une heure plus tard, Cloud et Cid étaient revenus avec Sky, qui, grâce à Dieu, s'était rendormi. Cid retourna à Vincent et Cloud plaça le bébé près de lui et de ses frères avant de glisser doucement au pays des rêves.

* * *

Le petit Sky se remit de son otite en trois jours, à la grande joie de ses parents. Le temps suivit son cours, les enfants devinrent grands, Cloud et Sephiroth leur enseignèrent comment se servir d'une épée et comment utiliser leurs limites. Les premiers essais furent boiteux, mais avec le temps, ces premiers pas se prouveraient très importants… Pour le futur de la Planète.

Fin


	17. Destin

Destin

Les années passèrent. Le monde guérit, la Mako n'était plus aussi commune qu'avant, et la matéria plus rare. À l'âge de huit ans, Angel, Sky et Zack apprirent comment se servir d'une épée. Cloud et Sephiroth leur enseignèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient, et à l'âge de 12 et 15 ans les enfants étaient déjà devenus de puissants guerriers. Finalement, un jour, après des années avec leurs parents, ils décidèrent de rejoindre l'armée Shinra. Cloud et Sephiroth les laissèrent aller, Angel et Sky voulaient devenir des Premières Classes et Zack voulait une place dans le département scientifique (il avait promis à ses papas qu'il ne ferait pas d'expériences comme ce débile d'Hojo). Les deux hommes étaient dès lors seuls, comme c'était au début.

"Mes bébés sont partis…"

Sephiroth stoppa ce qu'il faisait. Il savait trop bien où cette conversation l'amenait.

"Cloud…"

"Oui, je sais… plus de Mako, plus de bébé… Un an, Seph, cela fait un an qu'on ne les a pas vus… Par tous les dieux j'aimerais en avoir un autre!"

"On peut toujours faire comme si on essayait", ajouta Sephiroth avec un clin d'œil, "après tout, les enfants ne peuvent pas nous surprendre, Angel m'a dit que leur permission était le mois prochain."

Le blond sourit tendrement en se blottissant dans ses bras accueillants.

"D'accord. Fais-moi oublier, et emmène-moi au Paradis…"

L'ange argenté ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il souleva Cloud dans ses bras et se dirigea droit vers la chambre à coucher.

* * *

"Comment as-tu fait pour avancer notre permission", demanda Zack

"Oh, c'est simple, répondit Sky, je leur ait juste dit que je voulais l'avancer, pas vrai, Angel? Angel?"

Le blond se retourna pour regarder son frère, en même temps que Zack, et les deux réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Zack prit la situation en charge immédiatement et dézippa le blouson de son frère.

"Hé, Numi! Arrête le camion veux-tu? Angel, tu sais ce que dit Seph à Cloud quand…"

"Uagh…"

Sky ouvrit la porte arrière du camion et rejoint ses frères jumeaux, pendant que Zack essayait de rafraîchir son patient en difficulté.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Docteur Valentine?"

"Bien, Général Strife, je crois que le Général Valentine a le mal des transports… Yaaa! Aide-moi à le sortir d'ici!"

Angel fut emmené dehors pendant que Numi se payait sa tête. Le Général tremblant finit par se calmer après quelques minutes. Zack l'examina pour être sur qu'il n'était pas blessé ou réellement malade, puis lui et Sky remontèrent à bord et puisqu'il ne restait pas de place devant, Angel fut obligé de s'allonger entre ses deux frères.

"Allez, Numi", cria Sky, "Arrête de rire de ton officier supérieur et conduis-nous à la maison et vite, c'est un ordre!"

"Chef, oui, chef!"

Angel gémit alors que le camion repartait et son jumeau lui flatta les cheveux doucement. Après une autre heure de route, et trois arrêts de plus, Numi s'arrêta au milieu de la grand place de Katailu. Les trois frères sortirent et prirent leurs effets personnels, mais avant de se diriger vers la maison, ils arrêtèrent au magasin. Emily était au comptoir et quand elle reconnut Sky, elle devint surexcitée.

"Cloud? Tu a l'air… attends une minute… SKY? Sky, c'est toi? Bon sang ce que tu peux avoir grandi! Tes frères sont avec toi?"

"Oui, 'mily, dehors, mais Angel a besoin de son médicament contre le mal des transports, Zack a dit…"

"Oublie ce que j'ai dit", cria Zack," il a besoin d'un endroit pour s'étendre, et vite!"

Emily se retourna et alla dans la petite clinique attenante où travaillait Mikko.

"Mikko! Peux-tu faire entrer Angel pour un moment? Ses frères disent qu'il ne se sent pas bien et qu'il a besoin de s'étendre quelques minutes…"

"Angel? Comme dans le fils de Cloud?", demanda le docteur, étonné, "Ils sont de retour? Bien sûr, dit-lui d'entrer!"

Sky et Zack entrèrent donc en supportant Angel (qui avait pris une jolie teinte de vert), lui enlevèrent sa veste et son t-shirt avant de l'installer sur la table d'examen. Mikko lui mit immédiatement un linge humide sur le front et ferma les lumières.

"Tu ne bouge plus, Angel. Vas-y lentement, ferme les yeux et relaxe", dit-il se retournant vers les deux autres, "Ça me rappelle… quelques mois plus tôt… Cid a convaincu votre père d'essayer son nouveau modèle de Valrider…"

Les yeux de Sky et de Zack devinrent aussi gros que des oranges.

"Ouaip, et quand il est revenu il ressemblait à peu près à ça. Mais il tremblait comme une feuille. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé le voyage… Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez?"

* * *

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la clinique, il faisait déjà noir et la pluie avait commencé à tomber sur le village. Les trois jeunes hommes coururent jusqu'à la maison, où ils déboulèrent, en effrayant à mort les deux silhouettes enlacées dans une couverture chaude près du feu. Tout de suite ils se lancèrent sur leurs armes.

"C'est bon de vous revoir aussi…", dit Zack," Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais…"

Cloud et Sephiroth laissèrent tomber leurs épées alors qu'ils réalisaient qui étaient à la porte. Pères et fils s'embrassèrent et les plus jeunes furent entraînés dans la salle de bains pour qu'ils se sèchent et se changent. Après l'obligatoire réunion de famille, Sephiroth cuisina un lunch rapide et Cloud fut fier d'apprendre que deux de ses enfants étaient déjà Généraux et que l'autre était presque le meilleur médecin de tout le complexe militaire. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard cette nuit-là, tous autour de la table et pour l'occasion Sephiroth avait ouvert une rare bouteille du plus fin Sake de Wutai. Après quelques verres, Cloud et Zack cognaient des clous, ce qui fit rire l'argenté, parce qu'il savait combien le SOLDAT Zack pouvait en prendre avant de se retrouver dans cet état. Avec l'aide de Sky et d'Angel, Sephiroth put les porter dans leurs lits.

"Bonne nuit, vous deux, et dormez bien. Vous nous avez manqués, à Cloud et moi."

Angel sourit et entra dans sa chambre. Sky resta dans le couloir un peu plus longtemps et après quelques secondes il retourna dans les bras de son père. Sephiroth ne fit rien d'autre que de le tenir contre lui et de le bercer un peu, il connaissait trop bien son bébé.

"Bienvenue à la maison, mon bébé… Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, tu es en sécurité, ici…"

L'argenté rassura son enfant, frottant son dos pendant un moment et quelques secondes plus tard, il transporta son fils endormi dans son lit, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser ses ailes.

* * *

Le matin suivant, avec un mal de tête aussi gros que la maison, Cloud se réveilla aux côtés de son bien-aimé. Il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain pour prendre de l'aspirine avant de retourner se coucher. À sa grande surprise, Sephiroth était réveillé et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, enfonçant son nez dans sa chevelure hérissée. Cloud soupira, se retournant pour observer ses yeux émeraudes et amoureusement, il fit de même et se blottit plus près. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'argenté, frottant sa joue tendrement sur la peau douce.

"Tu vas mieux, amour? Ou as-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre?" Demanda Sephiroth

"Mmm… J'crois que j'ai besoin de toi…"

"Oh… j'ai compris…"

Sephiroth se pencha et embrassa Cloud, roulant par-dessus lui. Le blond gémit et glissa ses mains sous le boxer de son amant pour les descendre. L'argenté attrapa le lubrifiant laissé sur la table de chevet et commença à préparer son petit blond. Cloud commença à siffler et son dos s'arquait alors que Sephiroth le touchait en son intimité, léchant et suçant un point faible dans son cou. Doucement, il se glissa en Cloud et commença à bouger. Le blond retomba dans ses oreillers, les cheveux argents autour de lui formant un halo brillant. Ils s'embrassèrent, se dévorant les lèvres alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ni un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fermer rapidement, les deux étaient trop envoûtés par leurs sens pour le réaliser. Cloud gémissait de plus en plus fort, Sephiroth augmentait la cadence et avec un coup de reins précis et profond, il les envoya tous les deux au septième ciel. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, les deux respirant par saccade, la vue complètement brouillée par l'orgasme. Cloud fit une grimace quand il sentit Sephiroth se retirer et il se blottit plus près. Ce dernier sourit et pour un instant il tourna sa tête et vit la porte… Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il devint rouge vif.

"Tu crois que les enfants ont tout vu?", demanda-t-il en pointant la porte entrouverte

Un Cloud cramoisi de la tête au pied plongea sous les couvertures…

* * *

Sporadiquement, Angel, Sky et Zack réussirent à revenir voir leurs pères. Cinquante ans passèrent, et après une guerre intestine impliquant deux côtés de la Shinra, quand Reeve mourut, ils quittèrent tous l'armée. Cloud et Sephiroth, qui s'ennuyaient à mourir, avaient finalement décidé d'ouvrir une petite école de maniement d'épée qu'ils appelaient 'Garden'. Plusieurs années passèrent, bientôt leur Garden grandit, Angel et Sky devinrent des professeurs dans l'école de leurs pères, pendant que Zack continua de pratiquer la médecine dans le petit hôpital de Kalm, la ville de Midgar ayant été complètement détruite par la précédente guerre. Cependant après 200 ans de paix, la première Guerre de la Sorcière éclata, Katailu fut complètement détruit, mais avec l'aide de la technologie de Cid, l'école put décoller et devint une île flottante. Cette guerre fut dure pour Angel et Sky, le plus jeune perdit un œil dans la bataille pour protéger Katailu, mais Zack fut en mesure de le sauver, et seule une vilaine cicatrice demeura sur son visage. Cloud et Sephiroth raccrochèrent leurs épées un peu après la guerre, laissant à Vincent le soin d'enseigner comment se servir de sa nouvelle invention, la Gunblade. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à Esthar, où, initialement se dressait la cité de Midgar, dans un manoir près du palais Présidentiel.

Le monde lui-même avait changé depuis l'attaque de la première Sorcière et du procédé de restauration de la Planète. Des gens moururent, aussi. Seuls les Turks étaient encore vivants, mais Reno avait été tué il n'y avait pas si longtemps, laissant Tseng et Rude seuls. Éléna était décédée aussi, de cause naturelle, son temps sur la planète étant terminé. Ils se voyaient encore, mais en de rares occasions. La vie prit un autre tournant quand, pendant une tempête, Cid frappa à leur porte, mortellement blessé, en disant que Vincent était mort. Sky était là, et il appela son frère à la rescousse, mais le temps qu'il arrive, c'était fini, le pilote avait rendu l'âme dans les bras de Cloud. Ils cherchèrent le corps de Vincent pour à peu près une semaine, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut sa griffe de mythril. Ils les enterrèrent tous les deux dans le jardin derrière la maison. Et quelques années plus tard, une troisième pierre tombale était apparue.

"Je suis rentré! Bon sang, ce qu'il peut pleuvoir aujourd'hui… Père?"

Zack chercha son père dans la maison, mais il ne le trouva point. Il passa devant la porte vitré de la cour arrière, craignant qu'il puisse être sur sa tombe dans cette température… Et c'est alors qu'il le vit, agenouillé près de la troisième pierre tombale… _Six mois… et il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même…_ L'argenté ne semblait pas conscient de la pluie glaciale qui tombait, alors Zack alla dehors le chercher et ramena à l'intérieur. Sephiroth s'éloigna de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Zack l'observa, il avait tellement changé, ses cheveux étaient plus ternes, il avait perdu du poids, il se laissait mourir lentement. Le docteur en lui soupira, il avait vu ce genre de chose trop souvent dans sa vie déjà, et ça faisait toujours mal, mais il alla quand même dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette et commença à sécher son père. En même temps il posa une main sur son front et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était en train de brûler vif.

"Papa…"

Sephiroth hocha la tête gravement avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son fils. Zack l'enlaça tendrement, il savait que ça devait arriver. Le cœur dans l'eau, il prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Fin

Notes de l'auteur

Oo La fin est proche… Mais le tout début de l'histoire s'en vient (la suite aussi…)


	18. Leçon d'histoire

Leçon d'histoire

La forme allongée sur le lit remua et Zack soupira. Il prit soin de vérifier encore une fois tous les tubes et les moniteurs avant de passer une main dans cette chevelure argent toujours soyeuse et de quitter, les yeux dans l'eau. Sephiroth se réveilla et frissonna.

Le matin était frisquet, comme ils l'avaient toujours étés depuis six mois. La moitié d'une année de pure torture, son corps se rebellant contre tout, sa raison criant à Cloud de revenir… Mais il s'était en allé, et il attendait…

* * *

_Cloud descendit pour le déjeuner. Depuis quelques semaines, il mangeait moins, il avait l'air de s'affaiblir alors que sa peau avait prit un teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Zack l'avait pourtant examiné, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui il avait l'air plus en forme, et il s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine à préparer un bon repas. Sephiroth regarda par dessus son journal un moment et sourit._

_"Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui, amour ?"_

_Cloud lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête, ses magnifiques cheveux dorés tombant en cascade autour de son cou._

_"Ouais… Sephy, est-ce que tu sais si Zack est rentré de l'hôpital?"_

_"Oui, Angel et Sky sont revenus du Garden aussi. Cela fait longtemps que nous avons étés tous ensembles…"_

_"Bonjour vous deux !"_

_Sky, la copie exacte de Cloud, salua joyeusement et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Sephiroth. L'argenté ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et s'assied aussi, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient manger ce matin. Le blond renifla et se lécha les lèvres._

_"Mmm ! Du gruau ! Vas-tu mettre des morceaux de pomme dedans ?"_

_"Tiens, c'est une idée, ça… J'avais l'habitude de faire ça tout le temps quand vous étiez jeunes. Sephy, pourrais-tu préparer les pommes ?… Je… Mon bras est tout engourdi…"_

_Le visage de Cloud tourna au blanc en une seconde et il hoqueta, tout arrive si vite parfois… Angel et Zack étaient dans l'escalier et virent leur père tomber dans la cuisine, le temps que prit Zack pour le rejoindre, Sephiroth avait déjà commencé les manœuvres de RCR. Il poussa son père et continua ce qu'il avait commencé._

_"Sky ! Va chercher la matéria Éclair !"_

_Le blond détala et Angel revint en même temps que Cloud se mit à tousser. Sephiroth fut pris à part par son fils, qui le ramena dans le salon. L'argenté tremblait de tous ses membres._

_"Il va s'en sortir, papa, Zack est le meilleur, tu le sais bien… Une ambulance ne va pas tarder…"_

_"Papa ! Cloud est conscient ! Il veut te voir !"_

_"Unngh… Seph…"_

_Sephiroth s'agenouilla et prit Cloud dans ses bras pendant que son corps était en proie à de violents tremblements. Le grand guerrier pouvait sentir que la vie de son compagnon lui échappait, alors il le serra plus fort, dans un ultime effort pour le sauver. Cloud put lui sourire et il se laissa porter par ses bras._

_"Je t'aime… Sephiroth…"_

_"Non… Me laisse pas… Cloud… Cloud !"_

_Et Cloud ferma les yeux à jamais. Angel et Sky se rapprochèrent alors que Sephiroth berça le corps de son amant, pleurant sa perte. Zack pleurait aussi, et quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il secoua la tête gravement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rien faire, son père était mort. Sephiroth put abandonner le corps de Cloud et le remis aux ambulanciers. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout, ses enfants l'entourèrent. Il savait que Cloud reviendrait le chercher… Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre. La noirceur vint le réclamer et il s'effondra_.

* * *

Sephiroth tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. La neige avait commencé sur Esthar, le monde avait tellement changé, la petite école qu'ils avaient fondé sous le nom de 'Garden' avait grandie jusqu'à devenir trois énormes universités. Elles formaient des SeeDs, maintenant, les meilleurs guerriers au monde, utilisant l'invention de Vincent, la gunblade. Le vampire et son compagnon étaient décédés quelques années auparavant alors que Vincent, durant une chasse, fut attaqué par derrière par un T-rex. Cid n'avait pas survécu longtemps, trois jours après sa fuite, il mourait dans les bras de Cloud, le cœur brisé.

Sephiroth soupira et ferma les yeux, la vue de la neige scintillante tombant doucement ramenant de si bons souvenirs… Une embrassade serrée près du foyer, une douce caresse, un baiser… Comme il voulait avoir utilisé des GF maintenant pour échapper à ses souvenirs si douloureusement heureux…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et pour une moment il eut l'impression qu'un main l'essuyait…

"Sephiroth…"

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup, il connaissait trop bien cette vois, elle appartenait à…

"Cloud…"

L'ange blond s'assied sur le lit, face à Sephiroth, ses ailes grandes ouvertes qui étincelaient avec chaque mouvement. Il tendit la main, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

"Viens mon amour, ton temps ici est terminé…"

L'argenté sourit en retour et tendit son bras vers la main qui, de façon surprenante, il pouvait tenir. L'esprit de Cloud le remit sur ses pieds, la machine à laquelle Sephiroth était relié commença à sonner furieusement, mais il n'en avait cure, il suivait Cloud… Alors il s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il battait des ailes, les Vents Célestes les menant à la Terre Promise…

L'infirmière, Zack, Sky et Angel arrivèrent trop tard, le grand soldat était déjà parti, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et une plume dorée dans la main…

* * *

"Professeur Valentine ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi toutes les Universités sont réunies pour cette réunion spéciale? ", demanda Zell

Angel se retourna pour voir Zell et lui montra une cassette vidéo.

"Nous allons réécrire l'Histoire de la Grande Crise du Météore", lui répondit Angel

Il entendit son nom une fois encore et vit Zack et Sky, dans leur attirail de combat respectifs, la Buster Sword et l'épée Ultima accrochées à leur dos. Il sourit, remarquant qu'ils avaient emmené beaucoup de choses comme des coupures de journaux et des photographies. Angel réajusta la Masamune et suivit ses frères dans la grande salle de conférence, son long trench coat noir claquant derrière lui.

"Bonjour à tous. Vous me connaissez sûrement déjà, je suis le Professeur d'histoire de l'Université Garden de Balamb. Laissez-moi nous présenter. À ma droite, voici mon frère Zack, docteur à l'Hôpital d'Esthar, et voilà mon autre frère, Sky, professeur d'arts à l'Université Garden de Trabia. Nous sommes les Valentine-Strife et, quelques jours plus tôt, Sephiroth Valentine, le fondateur de cette Université, est décédé. Il était notre père. Et il y a six mois, Cloud Strife/le/ héros de la Crise du Météore, est mort lui aussi et était aussi notre père… Aujourd'hui vous allez tous savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de la Grande Crise du Météore."

Cela dit, Zack appuya sur le bouton du magnétoscope.

* * *

_Angel passa en coup de vent, virevoletant quelque chose devant la caméra. Zack fit de même, mais on pouvait voir qu'il se sauvait avec une paire de boxer noir. Le petit Sky se cacha sous le bureau, enfilant ses petites mains dans des bas noirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre un cri aigu provenant de la salle de bain_.

_"Revenez ici avec mes sous vêtements petites pestes !"_

_Une voix derrière la caméra répondit à son appel de détresse._

_"Prends-en un autre, Seph. Tu sais combien ils aiment jouer avec tes boxers…"_

_"Mais c'était mes deux derniers ! Les autres sont dans la lessive !"_

_"Prends-en un des miens, alors !"_

_"Je peux pas ils sont tous dans la lessive ! Zack a renversé la bouteille de shampoing sur ta pile !"_

_Les deux petits garçons aux cheveux argentés revinrent dans le salon en se bataillant avec de petites épées en bois, en sous-vêtements, chacun d'entre eux portant une paire de boxer noir sur la tête, pour faire un casque, tout en jouant avec leur plus jeune frère qui imitait un dragon._

_"Allez Sky, tu peux faire mieux que ça… Papa essaie sa nouvelle caméra, grogne pour papa !"_

_Alors Sky leva ses pattes recouvertes et commença à grogner de façon menaçante (au moins il essayait) vers son père et les deux autres commencèrent à le piquer avec leurs épées_.

* * *

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Zack, saute cette partie !"

Toute l'Université riait à gorge déployée. Finalement, Sky avança le ruban jusqu'au point central de la grande réunion. Ils entendirent Cloud parler de Sephiroth quand ils se sont rencontrés, son temps dans l'armée, la mission à Nibelheim, les expériences d'Hojo, le sacrifice de Zack… et Sephiroth donna son point de vue, qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu dans le réacteur Mako, les notes sur le PROJET JENOVA, qu'il avait conservé par la suite, l'emprise de JENOVA sur son corps et son esprit, ses plans et son pouvoir… Comment elle avait essayé de pousser Cloud à le haïr. Cloud présenta tous les membres de l'équipe, Barret, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith/Reeve, Rouge 13/Nanaki et Aerith. Sephiroth leur raconta comment JENOVA l'avait tuée, en manipulant ses moindres mouvements, comment il n'avait pu agir, pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il abandonne son amour pour lui, qu'elle pourrait enfin posséder complètement Sephiroth une fois que Cloud aurait cessé de l'aimer.

* * *

_"Quand elle a compris que Cloud me suivrait où que j'aille, elle utilisa cette 'faiblesse', comme elle disait, pour le pousser à me donner la Matéria Noire. C'était moi qui l'avait appelé dans le Cratère, ce qu'il a libéré là-bas était mon esprit, enfermé dans ce cristal de Mako. En voyant cela, JENOVA jeta Cloud dans la Rivière de la Vie et enferma une partie de moi, ma partie humaine, au plus profond de moi-même. C'est seulement lorsque Cloud l'a tuée que je devint libre à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas faire face à ce qu'elle m'avait fait faire, alors j'ai laissé toute la rage que j'avais accumulée contre elle tomber sur lui, en espérant qu'il serait assez fort pour me battre, et j'ai eu raison encore une fois."__

* * *

_

Ensuite Cloud leur raconta comment et pourquoi il avait été ressuscité, la découverte de la vérité concernant ses parents, et le point tournant de leurs vies, le retour du professeur Hojo, en commençant par le jour où Cloud tomba gravement malade, le mois qui s'en suivit et le test de grossesse positif… Ça, Angel et Zack furent fiers de le montrer. Sephiroth et lui échangèrent quelques anecdotes, parlant de ci, de ça, Zack, l'armée, des choses drôles qui étaient arrivées avec Aerith, leur visite dans la Rivière de la Vie… La cassette fut bientôt terminée et Sky était sur le point de l'arrêter quand Cloud réapparut, seul, dans leur maison d'Esthar, un enregistrement beaucoup plus récent…

* * *

"_Bonjour mon amour… Oui, c'est moi. Je sais que quand tu vas visionner cette cassette, je serai parti, seulement toi et moi savons où elle est cachée… Nous sommes au printemps maintenant, 237 ans après la Grande Crise du Météore, et la seconde Guerre de la Sorcière est terminée, le monde est sauf, encore une fois… Seph, je sais que tu vas probablement… te demander… pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, parce que oui, je sais que je vais mourir, je sais que je n'ai qu'environ six mois, peut-être moins, à vivre mais… Je veux que ce soit des jours heureux, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer ma mort alors que je suis encore vivant… Je veux te voir heureux jusqu'à la fin… je suis désolé…"_

_Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une grande respiration et essuyer ses larmes._

_"Je…je suis allé voir Adrian, l'ami de Zack, il y a environ deux semaines. Ça a commencé par des maux de tête, comme ceux que j'avais durant cette histoire de Météore… et il m'a rappelé il y a trois jours, il voulait me voir… pour me dire que j'avais très peu de temps devant moi. Les cellules de JENOVA qui m'ont étées implantées meurent les unes après les autres. Je vais m'en aller… très bientôt… Je suis désolé… Je veux être heureux, et je vais essayer de tenir le coup pour voir nos enfants après la Grande Célébration… Une dernière fois, si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, dit-leur que je les aime, que je suis fier de ce qu'ils ont fait et de ce qu'ils sont… S'il te plaît pardonne-moi, Sephiroth… Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours… Au revoir…"_

_

* * *

_

Le Président d'Esthar quitta la salle rapidement, suivit de son conseiller, Kyros, avant la fin de la dernière partie. Son propre fils l'avait rejeté…

L'enregistrement se termina, et les trois frères se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas visionné la cassette jusqu'à cette partie avant, et cela leur faisait tellement mal, maintenant. Mais c'était plus clair. Angel, Zack et Sky furent silencieux une minute ou deux, quand une voie familière les ramena à la réalité.

"Là-haut!" , cria Irvine

Au-dessus de la salle de conférence, deux anges volaient, un avec des ailes dorées et l'autre avait une aile blanche et une noire… Ils flottèrent quelques secondes au-dessus des professeurs et disparurent. Trois plumes tombèrent sur leurs têtes et une lumière rouge les entourèrent. Les ailes d'Angel se déployèrent soudainement et il apprit la limite 'Aura Sacrée'. Zack et Sky firent de même et apprirent les limites 'Omnislash' et 'Vents Célestes'. Les étudiants étaient estomaqués, les enfants des héros avaient complété les derniers vœux de leurs parents. La vérité était connue. Dans le coin de la salle de conférence, Squall Leonhart détala, les yeux dans l'eau…

"Père ! Attendez-moi !"

FIN

En tout cas, fin de cette partie ! Je suis désolée pour Cloud et Sephiroth, mais peut-être leurs fantômes vont-ils resurgir dans ' Souvenirs dorés' ?


End file.
